Vice and Virtue
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Bellatrix is starting her death eater career, Andromeda has a secret that treatens to ruin her life, and Narcissa is pregnant. Takes place during their Hogwarts years. Rated M for mature themes and physical abuse. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Vice and Virtue**

Bellatrix's Point of View

I feel like I've been hit by a train. I am now sitting in the girl's lavatory on the fifth floor holding something small and plastic. It is a muggle pregnancy test and the little white box has a plus sign in it which means I'm pregnant. This is the point in a normal girl's life where her friend is supposed to say "Is everything all right Bella", but I am not a normal girl and I have no girlfriends besides my sisters. I find comfort in the opposite sex and now look where it's gotten me.

I open the stall door close to tears and walk out into the corridor, "I must find Rodolphus" I think to myself "he must know". Still holding the test I run through the crowded corridors looking for him. Finally, as I reach the third floor I find him standing with the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team. Not knowing what to do I thrust the test at him.

"What is this" he asks shocked "what's wrong Bella". I know he can see it in my worried ness in my face, in his is confusion and concern for me. Not knowing what to do I run. Rodolphus throws the test at Andromeda who passes it to Narcissa. Now I have Rodolphus, Narcissa, Rabastan, and Lucius running towards me and Andromeda is nearly on top of me. She has always been a fast runner. Andy and Cissy must know what it is because as I turn around I see shock across their faces.

As I reach the common room I get enough of a lead on Andy to make it to my dormitory in time to shut the door and lock it with a spell that a simple Alohomora will not break. By the time I hear them all on the other side of the door Andy, with her short temper, tells them to step back and she blows the door down.

"Bellatrix" she nearly shouts as she enters the room "whose is it". Before I can answer Rabastan asks "What is this thing?" for he is now holding the muggle pregnancy test. "It is a muggle pregnancy test" I say barely getting the words out "and that little plus sign means I'm pregnant. Horror comes to all of the boys faces.

"Bellatrix whose is it" Andy asks again, and I now am faced with a tough decision, tell the truth or lie. "I don't know" and unfortunately this is the truth.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

I nearly faint when Bella tells me she doesn't know who the father is. "Who are the possible fathers" I ask pressing her because I need answers. I already blew the door down now I'm on a roll. "There all right here in this room" Bella says in an annoyed toned I can tell she is sick of being interrogated by me. Just then Cissy faints and Lucius is immediately by her side. He has been acting quite odd around her lately.

Ignoring Cissy I focus back to Bella. "Bella you carry around three contraceptive potions at all times how can you be pregnant." Bella is pretty pissed now. "I couldn't get to them fast enough Andromeda ok." She seems to be exasperated. Rodolphulus has just come out of shock for he pulls his jaw back up. "Bellatrix" he says "you slept with my brother" this is my cue to leave. Rodolphulus needs to talk to Bella alone, but I'm not going very far.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

Andy continues with her interrogation "Who are the possible fathers?" she asks in a pushy sort of way. Andy has always been like this once she gets started she can't stop. After what seems like hours Bella replies "there all right her in this room". That's when I pass out.

I open my eyes to Lucius next to me and Andromeda ignoring me. "We're going to the hospital wing." I try to protest but can't. I don't think Andy sees us leave but then as we go further down the hallway I hear "you slept with my brother" coming from Rodolphulus's mouth. That's when Andy and Rabastan leave the room and I pass out again.

I drift back into consciousness when we reach the hospital wing. Madame Pompfrey says to Lucius "put her on the bed over there". I am then set down by Lucius on the hard bed. "What's wrong with her" Madame Pompfrey asks a few minutes later. "She passed out twice in five minutes" Lucius says and I can hear the worry in his voice. "Does she have any illnesses that you aware of" Madame Pompfrey asks. That when I moan because I know I must tell Madame Pompfrey. "Oh she's awake" she says "let me get my tray". As she gets her tray I think of how I'm going to tell her. When Madame Pompfrey comes back I moan again and she asks "what is it dear". And then I muster up all the courage I can and tell her "I'm pregnant".

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

There's a lot of shouting coming out of Bella's dormitory. She and Rodolphus are really going at it this time. They've fought before but not this bad. "You were sleeping with someone else" Bella shouts loud enough so I can hear it clearly. "Its not like I was sleeping with Andromeda" even the thought of that is slightly appalling but I refrain from entering the room. Then, they start talking about this Dark Lord and how he can "take care of it". "No" Bella shouts "I want it" and then I hear a thump. That's when I run into the room. I find Rodolphus has my sister pinned up against the wall and he has lifted her by the neck. He also has his wand at her stomach where my niece or nephew is right now. "Expelliarmus" I shout and Rodolphus's wand flies to the other side of the room. He lets Bella go and she slumps to the ground, but then he comes after me.

**Edit 5/28/10: I did a slight bit of editing on this first chapter because of my terrible spelling and grammar (in particular spelling Rodolphus Rodolpulus). I wanted to let everyone know who read this that as the story goes on the POV's get longer and the writings not as choppy. I know this chapter isn't a great way to start off this fanfic, but it good so please drop a review and move on to the next chapter. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vice and Virtue**

Narcissa's Point of View

I awake to Lucius at my side; he looks like he has aged five years since I last saw him which was about two minutes ago. He smiles when he looks at me which adds some life to his face.

"Madame Pomfrey" he calls.

"Miss. Black I have told the headmaster of your umm condition and he is coming to speak with you in about ten minutes. He will inform you of what we are to do about your child. First, I would like to inform you of medical risks." I tense up, this is not something I want to talk about.

"Risks what risks" Lucius asks and I can nearly feel the tension in his voice. He is very clearly worried about me and the baby.

"Well Mr. Malfoy as I hope you already know Miss. Black is only fourteen years old and therefore not as developed as lets say her sister Bellatrix." I see the puzzlement wiped off Lucius's face and in its place is what I perceive as disgust. He really doesn't want to be thinking about the picture Madame Pomfrey has painted in his mind. "Miss. Black, first off I am going to tell you that I cannot get rid of this pregnancy, it was just banned by the ministry earlier this month so you are having this baby." I already knew this but let her continue. "You will have a difficult labor I can tell you that much and we will need to watch you closely throughout the pregnancy. Headmaster Dumbledore will explain more about that. And also if you ever need someone to talk to about this I'm right here for you." Madame Pompfrey has always been nice but I don't think I could talk to her about this after the conversation we are having now. I will just ask Bellatrix; after all we are going to be pregnant at the same time.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

I feel immediate relief as Rodolphus lets me fall to the floor but then hatred and rage as he goes for Andromeda. He immediately knocks her wand out of her hand. I scramble looking for my wand I must help Andy. Finally I find it on the side table next to my bed.

"Crucio" I shout; it's the first spell that comes to mind. Rodolphus drops to the floor. I do exactly as my master has instructed when performing this curse I feel the need to see him in pain and believe me he is in pain. I continue with the curse for about another thirty seconds and then look up and see Andy who is horrified by what I'm doing. When we make eye contact she turns and runs out of the room.

"Wait Andy" I shout but it is too late and now I've broke my curse on Rodolphus. He is now on the floor curled in a ball, but he got what he deserved. I start to run after Andy but find I'm exhausted from performing the curse. I collapse on my bed and drift into a dreamy state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

I can't believe what I just saw. My own sister using a cruciatus curse on her boyfriend that had just attacked me. I'm running away, far, far, away, but I don't know where. Then I remember Ted has quidditich practice this morning. I'll go to him and talk to him about this mess. As I run down to the quidditch pitch I think of how to explain this mess to Ted without overwhelming him or making him want to attack Rodolphus. I can't believe Bellatrix is pregnant; she is such an irresponsible slut. Finally, I reach the quidditch pitch and find Ted on his broom in the air.

"Ted" I shout so that he can hear me. He lowers his broom and walks toward me.

"What is it Dromeda" he says. I can feel his teammate's eyes bearing into the back of my head.

"We need to talk."

"Dromeda" he says "can't it wait I'm in the middle of practice." That's when I break down crying. "Guys" Ted shouts up to his teammates who have stopped playing all together, "Professor Slughorn needs to see me." I always forget our relationship isn't public and I go talking to Ted when I'm supposed to hate him. The only people I'm careful around are Bellatrix and her goons. I don't know why they think muggle-borns are so bad.

"I'm sorry Ted about running up to you and talking like that. I know we want to keep this relationship private, but" and I stop and start crying again.

"Dromeda" he says, now he is really concerned, "what is the matter with you". I don't know what to say.

"Bellatrix is pregnant, and I walked in on her and her boyfriend, and her boyfriend was holding her up against the wall threatening to kill the baby, so I disarmed him and then he attacked me, but Bellatrix used the cruciatus curse on him, and then I ran to you." Uh oh I have just officially spilled the beans completely.

"I'm going to kill that bastard" Ted says fuming, and I can tell he means it because he is headed toward the castle with his wand ready to attack Rodolphus.

"Ted, you can't. Bellatrix would find out about us and she would tell mum and dad and then I would be disowned" He is still filled with rage. "I promise you if he ever hurts me again you can do what you want to him. Bellatrix used the cruciatus curse on him so I don't think he is going to be bothering me any more." Ted's face goes from purple to red then back to its normal color. He definitely cooled down now.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

About ten minutes later Professor Dumbledore walks in the door with Professors Slughorn and McGonagall. They look like they are on a mission and they are. They have to lecture Lucius and me on how we are irresponsible for having a baby especially at our age.

"Now Miss. Black" Professor Dumbledore begins "first things first, Lucius is the father correct." Ok I didn't see that this one coming.

"Yes" I say. "You haven't slept with anyone else" Professor McGonagall asks. "I can promise you, I don't sleep around, I'm not Bellatrix." This leaves shock on McGonagall and Slughorn's faces but not Dumbledore's. I didn't mean to say that but in spite of recent events she was on my mind.

"Well ok then" Professor Dumbledore continues, "We have assumed you are keeping the child correct."

"Correct" I reply; this makes Lucius squirm in his seat; he still isn't used to the idea of becoming a father.

"Throughout, your pregnancy Miss. Black we will try our best to accommodate you. You will only be able to brew certain potions in your first trimester and none in your second and third trimesters. You will not be able to duel in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will not have any curses placed over you either." This is a lot for me to take in but I stammer out an ok.

"Narcissa" Professor Slughorn says "I know that you are seeker on the house quidditch team but your back up will have to step in for you now."

"What" I nearly shout, "why can't I just play in my first trimester and then have McNair step in." Professor McGonagall is clearly appalled and begins to rant.

"Narcissa being pregnant is not something to be toyed with, throughout your pregnancy you will need to be treated like a porcelain doll. If a bludger were to hit you anywhere, especially your abdominal area, you would bleed out."

"Ok" I say reluctantly. I had finally made the house quidditch team and now it was being taken away from me.

"Miss. Black" Professor Dumbledore says "we must also tell your parents about your condition." The thought of this nearly makes me faint and Lucius turns white surely at the thought of what my father is going to do to him. I can't tell them I'm pregnant, for one I'm only fourteen, and I don't want to see their faces when I tell them. Mum will be shell shocked, and Daddy will be so disappointed. God knows what he is going to do to Lucius. I wouldn't be surprised if he attacked him for taking my virtue.

"Therefore" Professor Dumbledore continues pulling me back to reality, "I have invited them for tea tomorrow night at 7pm in my office. You will tell them then Miss. Black. Also, I will be informing all teachers of your state but it is up to you if you tell other students. We" he points to Professor McGonagall and Slughorn "will keep this completely confidential." I just nod my head this is a lot to register. "Oh, and Miss. Black the password to my office is lemon drop." Then he departs with Professors McGonagall and Slughorn. Now Lucius and I have to figure out what to say tomorrow night at 7pm.

**Edited 8-14-10: I just changed some of the grammar and spelling mistakes I had. Please review and move on! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vice and Virtue**

Bellatrix's Point of View

I wake up and see Rodolphus on the floor; how much time has passed since I passed out? Apparently not much since Rodolphus seems to be in a lot of pain. I see the clock on the wall and only ten minutes has passed. Good I'll go and get Andy. I stand up and get my wand which has dropped on the floor. I walk past and Rodolphus and suddenly he grabs my foot.

"Bella" he whispers "we need to talk." He then slowly gets to his feet and looks at me with puppy dog eyes. I give in. "Ok" I know I'll regret it.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

Ted and I make our way up to the castle. We have to beat his quidditch team up to his common room or they'll be suspicious. We make our way up the staircase and to the seventh floor where the Gryffindor common room is.

"Why don't you come in Dromeda, they have practice until noon and the common room is deserted." For a moment I seriously think about taking up his offer, but then remember I still have to go see Narcissa before lunch. Rabastan said Lucius took her up to the hospital wing when she fainted. I think keeping my virtue would be good at least for a few more months with Bella pregnant and everything.

"Ted not today" his face turns from excitement to disappointment. "But" I continue "my birthday is on January 6th and it happens to be a Hogsmeade weekend." I can tell he gets my drift.

"Dromeda there's one problem the only way to get a room at the Hog's Head is to be of legal age." I sigh.

"Ted your forgetting I'll be turning 17 that day." We burst out laughing and then kiss goodbye. I then go to see Narcissa.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

After a while Lucius says he has to go back to the common room to talk to Bellatrix. I understand this but I'm still mad at him and Bella. How could she sleep with him when she knows I'm dating him. If she wasn't my sister I be going to bite her head off. Quite frankly Bellatrix needs the wakeup call that she is a slut. I think her pregnancy might be it. A few minutes after Lucius leaves Andy walks in.

"Cissy are you ok, Rabastan told me Lucius brought you up here." I want to tell her I'm pregnant right now but I need to but it in a way that won't send her running away.

"Andy what took you so long to get up here?" I take my time sitting up so I'll have more time to think of what to say.

"Well" she begins "I walked out of the room when Bella and Rodolphus started fighting after you left. They were really going at it and then I heard a thump and I ran into the room. Rodolphus had Bella against the wall with his wand at her stomach ready to kill." I gulp how could Rodolphus, Bella's own boyfriend, do this? How could he even think about killing Bella's unborn child? "I disarmed him but then he charged at me. Bella fell to the floor but then he had me pinned to the ground so there was nothing I could do." Andy looks frightened just talking about her experience. "Bella must have found her wand because she preformed the cruciatus curse on Rodolphus." I feel like I've been punched in the gut. I didn't know Bella used Dark Magic or even knew how to use it. I will admit Bella did hang out with some shady people this past summer but this is a little extreme. "Then I ran and came to you." Her whole story freaks me out a little but I still have to tell her about my situation.

"Andy, I want to let you know that I'm quitting the quidditch team." Her eyes look they've come out of her head.

"Why on earth would you do that?" she asks. There is no way to put this lightly so I just say it.

"I'm pregnant." Andy's jaw literally drops and her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Narcissa, you can't be, not you and Bella at the same time, and your only fourteen." The sad thing is this is true I'm only fourteen and this scares me. "Lucius is the father right" she asks as if I've been sleeping with fifty men.

"Of course" I shout.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air I'll see you later Cissy." She storms out of the room and I don't protest. I hope Bella comes up so I can tell her, but all I want right now is Lucius by my side.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

"Why'd you attack her" I say fuming. I am so filled with rage that I could kill him on the spot.

"She disarmed me, Bella" Rodolphus says wanting to gain the upper hand again.

"Well Rodolphus you would have killed her niece or nephew which neither her nor I want."

"He can fix it Bella, he can get rid off it and nobody will have to know." He is really trying to get me side with him on this but I'm the one carrying his, Rabastan, or Lucius's child.

"Who even said the Dark Lord was going to find out." He looks shell-shocked. He realizes that not only he, but me Rabastan and Lucius are going to have to shield our minds from our master. I really want my mark before I graduate Hogwarts and that will still happen if I keep the child a secret.

"Bella, I'm not ready to be a father." and I hear something in his voice that I haven't heard since we were children; fear.

"First of all Rodolphus you had sex with me therefore you are responsible. Second it may be either Rabastan's or Lucius's so you may be off the hook, but if you think that I'm going to let you go around and torture my family while I can't punish you, you have another think coming." Just after I finish my sentence and Rodolphus goes back to licking his wounds Lucius walks in.

"Sorry" he says realizing that Rodolphus and I have been fighting. "Bella you sister wants to see you she's in the hospital wing, and I also need to talk with you."

"When did she go there Lucius?" he can see that I'm angry and answers quickly.

"When she fainted when you told us you were uhhh expecting."

"Rodolphus I will speak with you later lets go Lucius" and at that we head towards the hospital wing.

"Bella are you sure I'm a probable father" he asks when we are out of the common room and on the staircase. I can tell he's distressed because his hair looks straw yellow instead of his normal glossy platinum blonde. It's weird how a person's hair color can change with there mood.

"I'm sure" I reply 'but it is more likely to be Rabastan's or Rodolphus'." He smiles with relief but he must be worried about Narcissa because the smile fades off his face almost immediately.

"What's wrong with Cissy?" I ask. He swallows hard and looks away.

"I'll let her tell you herself." He's making me really nervous being all mysterious and everything I hope Cissy is ok but if there is something seriously wrong with her she should tell me.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

After what seems like hours Lucius comes back with Bella in tow. I don't know if it's just me or is she getting a bump.

"Bella" I say "could you please sit." Her face creases into a form that makes her look like she has been worrying about something her entire life. "There is no light way to put this so I'm just going to come out with it. Bella I'm pregnant." Her face twists to pure rage which is directed at Lucius.

"Lucius you son of a bitch you got her pregnant at fourteen, fourteen years old. Didn't your mother and father ever tell you to keep it in your pants but no you have to go and get a fourteen year old pregnant. Do you realize that you have ruined her life?" Now she is standing and shouting at him. "She's going to spend the rest of her life watching your kid."

"Miss. Black I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down or you must leave" Madame Pomfrey shouts from across the room where a first year is getting his arm repaired after falling down the stairs.

"Lucius I can't believe you, you asshole." and then she bursts out crying. Must be the mood swings I think but do not say for fear of Bella biting my head off. "Are mum and dad coming here" she asks.

"Yes" I reply.

"Great she says now I'm going to have to deal with them too."

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

I wake up and I can't believe yesterday's events. Both my sisters are pregnant. There is also the everyday sigh of relief that they haven't found out about Ted yet. I want to see Ted so much this morning but I won't see him until double potions this afternoon. The day passes by rather uneventful. Bella is awful fidgety at lunch and she seems really clingy to Rodophus today. I think she's more self-conscious now that she's told us that she's pregnant. She doesn't want anyone to find out and she's made that clear. The problem is you can tell she's gaining weight and by her judgment she says she is only two months along.

After lunch I go down to the dungeons and step into Professor Slughorn's classroom. The room itself hasn't changed much in the six years I've been here. Same cauldrons, same desks, and same teacher. Annemarie my close friend cannot stand this class because it is with the Gryffindors. I don't mind because Ted is here and that makes the class better than any other. We try to not have much contact when were in public because we don't want anyone to be suspicious. But today we end up lab partners and I couldn't be happier.

"You may begin" Slughorn says and Ted and I begin our draught of the living dead.

"Ted" I say softly "mum and dad are coming here tonight to talk about Narcissa." He turns, leaving the potion unattended, and gives me a look which reminds me I haven't told him about Narcissa's situation. I've been caught in the depths of my mind all day and forgot to overlook that one small detail. "She's pregnant" I whisper even lower than before. Ted gasps and hits the cauldron which topples back and forth on the stand and then falls onto my left arm burning it. Ted catches his cloak on fire and now the whole class is looking at us. "Aguimenti" I shout and point my wand at Ted's cloak and water bursts out of the tip extinguishing the fire. I then fall and hit my head on the table. Great I think I've given myself a bad headache and a burn on my arm.

"Mr. Tonk's" Slughorn yells "please take Miss. Black to the hospital wing immediately I'll clean up the mess here." Ted picks me up into his arms and I moan. My head hurts so much.

"I'm so sorry Dromeda" Ted says when were on the staircase. "Its just that Narcissa is only 14 years old and well Lucius is 17 it's just weird with Bella being pregnant at the same time." I kiss him. I don't know why I did I just wanted to. He lets me down on my feet and soon we are making out going up the staircase. We get to the hospital wing and we are still kissing. A second year Slytherin opens the door and just stops and stares. Unfortunately he holds the door wide open and Narcissa sees me.

"Andromeda Black what are you doing kissing a mudblood." I freeze and so does Ted. We have kept this secret for so long but now Narcissa is threatening to blow it.

"Cissy stop its not what you think, don't tell Bella or Lucius or any of them because they will kill me. In Bella's state she is quite capable of it." Narcissa breaks out crying why I don't know but she is clearly upset. "Ted" he looks at me immediately and realizes what we have done.

"Dromeda I'm going back to class you talk to Narcissa I'll talk to you later." I walk in to the hospital wing.

"Miss. Black why did you come up here in the first place." Madame Pomfrey asks. I have just realized that the second year has fled and a first year who is being treated for a broken arm is staring at me.

"I burned my arm in potions making a drought of the living dead." "I'll treat it" she says then gestures to Narcissa "go talk to her." I walk to Narcissa's bedside she still has her face buried in her arms.

"Cissy" I begin "you can't tell her I told you what she did to Rodolphulus she'll do that to me." She looks up and stares at me. She does look quite awful actually. Her hair is in knots at the back of her hair she has bags under her eyes you can definitely tell the baby is taking its toll on her already.

"I won't Andy but you must shield your mind. Bella told me if she wanted to she could read my mind." she says. "She uses the legimens and she is very good at them, promise me you won't tell her anytime soon." I look at Cissy who is now afraid for me.

"I promise." Madame Pomfrey treats my burns and I tell Narcissa I will see her tonight were she will tell mum and dad of her situation.

**This is a long chapter I now but it was actually shortened originally it was around 5,000 words. A great big thank you to Aragonevenstar4eva, mediwitch622, and Singingbabe1993 for posting reviews on chapter 2. Tell me what you think of this chapter, and if you liked this one your going to like next chapter even more. :D**

**Edited 8-20-10: I fixed grammar and spelling errors please read on and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vice and Virtue**

Bellatrix's Point of View

At dinner tonight Narcissa looked very tense about something and Andy kept on looking back and forth between the Gryffindor table and me I don't know what is up with her. I knew mum and dad would be here at the castle in about an hour and this made me nauseous. The morning sickness had been hell, but this was worse it was an anxiety nausea. Nobody knows I'm pregnant except for Cissy, Andy, Lucius, Rabastan, and Rodolphus. I do not intend to tell my parents just yet. I promised Cissy earlier today that I would talk to mum and dad over Christmas holiday. It would be bad enough with her telling them she is pregnant I don't want to kill them. I know I'm paranoid but I think I have a bump already. I was standing in the mirror this morning and my stomach looked slightly enlarged. I wore my cloak all day long which I normally don't do to find any potential idea of me being fat. I'm very concerned about tonight and that dad or mum will notice. They don't need to know tonight anyway; Cissy is more important. I was a disgrace from day one. I was not the boy my parents wished for. Neither was Andy or Cissy, but Cissy has always been special. She is different from me and Andy; we look like we could be twins. Narcissa's long blond hair is what is enticing. Mum and Dad spoil her and see so much prospect in her quidditch skills, but now look what she's done.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

The time has come. It is 7pm and my parents are waiting for me upstairs in Professor Dumbledore's office. Lucius is holding my hand as we head toward the office. Andy and Bella are behind me, they will wait outside of the office until I tell mum and dad the news.

"Lemon drops" I say and the eagle turns to reveal the staircase up to Dumbeldore's office. I can't help but think of the worse; they are going to disown me. They will tell me what a disgrace I am to the Black family and then will apparate to Aunt Walburga's where she will blow my face off the family tapestry. We walk up the stairs but before Lucius and I can walk through the door to the office Bella pulls me aside.

"Cissy just remember if they are very upset with you they are going to be more upset with me. Ok." I nod, Bella's doing me a big favor telling mum and dad about her situation over the Christmas holiday. She is so very brave.

"Ready" Lucius asks. I just squeeze his hand because I can't speak I have to save my voice for my parents. Mum and dad are sitting in two chairs opposite Dumbledore's desk. There is a couch on the side were Lucius and I sit. Mum is wearing the blue pin I gave her for her birthday in August. That seems like a lifetime ago.

"Ahh Lucius, Narcissa thank you for joining us" Professor begins "Narcissa." Dumbledore nods at me then my parents which is my cue to start.

"Professor" mum speaks "I thought you said this was about Narcissa's academics."

"Ahh, but it is Druella. I will let Narcissa speak for herself." I freeze I don't know what to say. Mum looks worried along with dad, they have now wiped the smiles they had before off their faces.

"Ok first off mum, dad I want you to let me talk and you will not interrupt ok?" They nod and I freeze up again.

"Narcissa" dad says "please speak you are scaring your mother." I stand up and walk over to them and look them straight in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Mum faints and I run to her side but dad leaps out of his seat wand drawn and points it at Lucius. "Daddy no" I shout. He turns to me with a look of pure rage on his face. His expression changes and then he looks sad and disappointed. Mum comes back into consciousness and sits in a chair. That's when they start asking questions.

"Narcissa" mum begins "how could you be so irresponsible. We told you not to have sex, and then we told you that if you were going to use a potion." Mum breaks down crying and then says "I'm too young to be a grandmother." My mother is right, she is only 39 herself but people make mistakes and I have made a big one.

"Narcissa are you keeping it" dad asks. I really hadn't thought this over but I what I'm thinking anyway.

"Yes."

"I could arrange a private adoption so that no one would have to know about your condition." I knew exactly what dad wanted, to keep this all hush, hush and then act like nothing happened.

"Daddy I'm keeping it even if I do have to drop out of school."

"You will do no such thing young lady. I think you should get rid of it so that no one has to worry about it." I break down. This has been stressful enough without dad yelling at me. I run into Lucius's arms the only place I can seek comfort.

"Mr. Black if I may" Lucius begins "I think Narcissa wants this baby and I have no problem with it either. We can talk about it and then talk to you over Christmas holiday."

"Fair enough" father says and goes to comfort my mother. I can tell he does not want to talk about this anymore.

"Bellatrix and Andromeda also wish to see you. I will call them in. Bella enters first and then I look at her I see an obvious bump on her stomach, or am I just paranoid.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

Bella and I enter the office. Mother and Narcissa look like they've been crying. Lucius looks a little shaken and daddy looks shocked, after all he has just realized that his supposed purist daughter isn't so pure. Mum's eyes immediately shift to Bella.

"Honey" she says slowly "have you gained some weight." All eyes shift to Bella's stomach and she tenses up as she tries to suck her stomach in. As I really look at her stomach it is kind of obvious she is pregnant. But she is only two months along so it just doesn't seem right.

"I just" Bella stutters out.

"Never mind that" father says "did you girls know that Narcissa was pregnant." We both shake our heads yes. We have learned better than to speak to our father when he is angry.

"You girls better not get pregnant, because if I find out your sleeping with someone then you're going to be dead." I hear Bella gulp. She's royally screwed over. "We will discuss this over the holiday." Dad grabs mum and they leave the office. I can't help but wonder what will happen when they find out about Bella.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

I'm so glad when father leaves the room. I can't believe mum noticed my bump she's very observant.

"Children sit" Professor begins. "I will be informing Lucius's parents if he needs me to, but you children need to keep this undercover. Narcissa your father doesn't want the whole school knowing you're pregnant, you're dismissed." We walk back to the common room and the others head to bed. I decide to sit and stare into the fire as I think of what's to come.

**So what do you think. Was this chapter good or bad. Please review I need some feedback so I know what to do with the next chapter. :D**

**Edited 8-26-10: For minor grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa's Point of View

I lie in bed for what seems like hours and then come to the conclusion that I am not going to fall asleep. I get up out of my bed and wander down to Lucius's dormitory. Rodolphus sleeps in the bed next to Lucius, and there are also two other seventh year boys; I'm careful not to wake any of them.

"Lucius" I say as I shake him awake.

"Narcissa" he says with urgency "are you alright, is the baby alright."

"Everything is fine" I say and his face relaxes more. "Could I sleep with you though I don't want to sleep in my bed?" He pauses and looks to see if the other sleeps, Rodolphus mutters something in his sleep that sounds like "umm Bella", but other than that the room is quiet.

"Yes" he says "maybe if I can get Waldenand William out of here you and Bella can move in for the rest of the year. That way if anything happens you are right here and you don't have to run down the hall to get us."

I smile,"and" he continues they would be more than happy to move in with their girlfriends." I laugh quietly to myself and I move into bed with him where I fall asleep in his arms.

Bellatrix's Point of View

The nightmare is so vivid; I'm giving birth to my baby and when it comes out the nurseannounces "it's a boy." She wraps the baby in a blanket and gives him to me. To my horror upon receiving the baby his face keeps on changing. First, Lucius then Rabastan, and then to Rodolphus. This continues for about a minute and then I wake up screaming.

"Bella!" Rodolphus shouts "Bella what is it!" He probably came in to wake me up. The other girls must be down at breakfast because when I look around all of their beds are made.

"I had a bad dream" I say softly.

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Good I was afraid you were hurt, what was it about." I curl up in a ball and lay back down

"Oh nothing"

"Well" he says sitting on my bed, "how 'bout you get up and we head down to breakfast I bet you're starving." When he mentions food I realize that I'm starving. I get up and change into my school robes. Rodolphus is so used to me undressing and dressing in front of him he doesn't say a word. Before I put my top on I walk over to the mirror and look at myself.

"Is it that obvious" I ask Rodolphus as I gaze in the mirror at my obviously growing stomach.

"Yes" he says "if you want to keep this from the Dark Lord I suggest that you invest in one of those robes that prevents you from looking fat. Our meeting is Saturday so get it before we take the floo network out of the Hog's Head."

I didn't know I was supposed to grow this fast. When mother was pregnant with Narcissa it wasn't visible until her fifth month.

"I'll get one" I say and I finish dressing. "Let's eat." and we walk down to the Great Hall.

Narcissa's Point of View

I awake to Lucius shaking me and yelling "get up Narcissa!" His touch is so soft and I know he's not trying to be rude but I really don't want to get up. "Ok" I yell and he stops. I forgot where I was for about two seconds when I got up. Changing from my room to Lucius's room is going to take some getting used to.

"Lucius" I say "you do want this baby right." He nods slowly. "I want to finish school and I know you want to work at the ministry so what do you think about hiring a nanny for our child." He comes and sits down next to me and looks me straight in the eye.

"I think it is a good idea Narcissa, but a child needs a mother, you can't be away for four months at a time. Maybe we could work something out with Professor Dumbledore, maybe you could take a year off." His idea makes the most sense and I do have to pay for my actions. Why should the baby have to suffer because its mother made the mistake of having him/her.

"I'll think about it."

We walk down to breakfast in silence no longer wanting to discuss the baby or our futures. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Andromeda, and Rabastan are already at the end of the Slytherin table closest to the door. Bellatrix has a ton of food on her plate which I don't find surprising, but judging my Rodolphus's glare I think he does. I sit down just as Rodolphus asks Bellatrix what is wrong.

"I'm pregnant you bloody idiot" she says low enough so no one else hears. Rodolphus sinks back into his seat confused, he doesn't let it process that Bella is eating for two.

After we eat Lucius turns to me "well I'm going down to the common room before potions see you later honey." He kisses me on the cheek goodbye.

"I'll be going too." Rodolphus says as he stands up and leaves the table. "Oh and Narcissa be sure to be at quidditch today." Bella nearly chokes on her food and Andromeda drops her fork on her plate. After Bella's coughing fit the whole table is staring at us and Rodolphus and Rabastan look quite confused.

"Rodolphus" I say "how about we walk and talk." Lucius must have not told him about the baby yet. Rodolphus is quidditch captain so he would have found out eventually, but this is still going to be difficult to tell him. As Lucius, Rodolphus and I enter a empty corridor Lucius and I stop which then leads to Rodolphus stopping as well.

"Rodolphus" I say grabbing Lucius's hand "we have something to tell you." He looks so worried and confused I almost burst out laughing.

"I'm pregnant." I say. Slowly the color drains from his face but then it comes back fast and his face is red with rage. Lucius is now in front of me because I think we all remember the time he hit Bella.

"Lucius how could you, getting her pregnant this year. This is our last year Lucius how are we going to win the quidditch cup without her. I'm going to have to call in McNair and he's not exactly the most brillant quidditch player. In our first game we would have never beat Gryffindor without her, now we're doomed."

"I'll tell the team." I say lightly.

"Good" he says "I can't take anymore of this pregnancy nonsense. Practice is at 3pm. I expect to see you both there." At that he runs down the hall to the common room; I start crying. I don't know why, Lucius takes me in his arms.

"I won't let him hurt you, and later I'll help you tell everyone." Somehow this seems to make everything in my mind better.

Andromeda's Point of View

The day goes by slowly I skip lunch and meet Ted on the grounds. It is mid-November but it has already snowed. I shiver outside as I wait for Ted. He finally walks outside and we embrace. "I'm so sorry about yesterday" he says "I should have been more careful." I can tell he is sorry, he has this look in his eye that might just be sadness.

"Ted its my fault not yours, I should have been more careful." We walk around the castle and talk about what my family is going to do about Narcissa's situation. "She's keeping the baby" I say softly "and Bella is keeping hers too."

"Whose going to watch those children." Ted asks. "Narcissa wants to get a nanny but her and Lucius are talking about it. Bellatrix, well only the Lord knows what she's going to do. She hasn't even told mum and dad yet."

We come to a stop and Ted looks at me; "do you want children?" His question puts me on the spot. I have always wanted children but with my sisters situations I'm not so sure anymore.

"I do Ted, and I've had this name in my head since I was a little girl. I named my baby doll it."

Ted smiles "What's the name?"

"Nymphadora, Narcissa says its stupid but Bella likes it. What do you think?" Ted starts walking again and looks like he is thinking really hard then his face lights up.

"I love it" he says " and we could call her Dora for short." I chuckle

"That is if we have a girl, but one thing is for sure. I don't want any now." Ted agrees with me and kisses me on the cheek. I head to potions were we will meet again pretending we don't even like each other.

Bellatrix's Point of View

The day has gone by rather uneventful. Transfiguration to potions to the common room, to lunch, and now to the most dreadful class of the day, divination. I start to climb the stairs up to the classroom. I am about halfway up when I start to feel faint. Rodolphus comes up behind me.

"Bella are you ok" he asks.

"I'm okay" I mutter, but I'm forced to sit down. I feel myself slipping out of conciousness.

"Bella" Rodolphus says "Bella!" he screams and I snap up. I can't go to the hospital wing because then Madame Pompfrey will find out about my condition.

"Rodolphus just carry me." He sighs, I hope he realizes by doing this he is preventing me from revealing my secret. He picks me up and as we reach the sixth step from the top he says

"Bella you've gained some weight.

"Thanks" I reply "you make me feel so good about myself." We reach the top step and he sets me down. We enter the classroom and we are greeted my Professor Trewalney. "Thank you for joining us Mr. Lestrange, Miss. Black. Today we will be working with the crystal ball." She continues her ramble about the inner eye as Rodolphus and I sit at the table where Lucius is sitting at alone. Lucius looks at us suspiciously.

"Where were you two, and don't tell me you were in bed because I know that you would never do that in Bella's state." I give Lucius a dirty look and Professor Trewalney looks at us.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class." Lucius and Rodolphus shake their heads no and I just remain quiet.

"You may begin" she says. There are only two crystal balls at our table and I grab one of them. I actually work while Rodolphus continues to talk with Lucius.

"You can have sex while you're girlfriend is pregnant, right?" Rodolphus asks Lucius. I ignore them to the best of my ability but I still hear their conversation. Rodolphus' nasty comments are starting to make my blood boil.

"I don't know" Lucius replies "I think it would hurt the baby."

"Hey Bella how 'bout we see tonight okay." Both of them snicker and I can't contain my anger. I grab Lucius's crystal ball and hurl it at Rodolphus's head. He ducks in time for it not to hit him but it continues on its path and shatters against the wall.

"Jesus, Bellatrix!" he shouts. He is now out of his chair and so am I. I grab my crystal ball and throw it right where I know it will hurt the most and this time he doesn't move fast enough.

"Ahh!" he screams as he grabs his groin and falls to the floor. Somehow I'm in tears. Them talking about my child like that really upset me. Even though it is not yet born I love it.

"Miss. Black" Professor Trewalney shouts "what is wrong why would you ever throw a crystal ball."

I'm really upset now, tears streaming down my face, without thinking I scream at her.

"I don't care about your stupid crystal balls or divination." I run out of the room crying. I go down the stairs as fast as I can and get to the first bathroom I see.

When I enter I see a hufflepuff girl who is fixing her makeup. "Get out!" I scream and the girl leaves in a big hurry. I open up the second stall and shut the door. What am I going to do I think as I cry hoping it will make everything better.

Andromeda's Point of View

I have to go pee really bad in the middle of Transfiguration and I don't want to miss any class, but I have to go.

"Professor" I say raising my hand.

"Yes, Miss. Black?" she asks. "May I please use the lavatory." I say with a smile.

"Make it quick" she is clearly not happy about me going to the bathroom in the middle of her class. I hurry down the hall and to the nearest bathroom. A Hufflepuff storms out of the bathroom crying. Outstanding someone must be in there having a temper tantrum. I walk in and soon it is clearly sobbing in the second stall. I look down at the person's feet and see Bellatrix's black boots. I knock on the door and without saying a word she opens the door.

She has stopped crying now, but her eyes are all red. She is sitting on the toilet seat just staring at me. "What did he do Bellatrix?" I ask. I've only seen her cry twice since she was five. Once when Rodolphus broke up with her when they were fourteen, and when he slapped her last year. He claims it wasn't on purpose, but I know that he is violent.

"We were in divination and he and Lucius were talking about having sex when your pregnant." Oh my god how could they do that. I know Bella loves sex, but not that much. "I don't know what happened exactly in my mind, but when Rodolphus said we could try later I snapped." She has this look across her face like she's is guilty of murder, which at this point I'm hoping is not true.

"What did you do?" I ask. "I threw two crystal balls at him, one at his head and the other at his..." she doesn't need to finish I know were she threw it. "The first one didn't hit him, but the second one did." Ughh great now she's going to be in big trouble with him.

"Professor Trewalney got upset about me breaking her crystal balls so I told her I didn't care about divination and left."

"Bella you have to see Slughorn about this, but leave out the pregnancy stuff. Do it at three when we have quidditch practice so Rodolphus can't say anything, ok." She nods.

"I have to get back to class Bella I'll see you later." I close the stall door and find that I don't have to go use the bathroom anymore.

Bellatrix's Point of View

I wait for classes to switch before I leave the bathroom. I head to Defense Against the Dark Arts, the worse class of the day besides divination. I forgot the new professors name and I don't care to learn it. As I walk in I get a dirty look from everyone in Slytherin except for Lucius who I figure doesn't want a crystal ball thrown at him.

"Everyone please sit" Professor whats-his-face says. Just as he begins his lecture there is a knock at the door. Professor goes over to the door and opens it.

"Ohh, its you Ted come in." The Gryffindor boy stumbles into the classroom.

"Umm Professor Slughorn needs to see Bellatrix." Great I think to myself what does Slughorn want now. The boy, Ted I think it was, seems very squeamish around me.

"What year are you in?" I try to ask nicely. "I'm in sixth year" he says.

"Oh" I say you must know my sister Andromeda." He just looks down at the floor. I didn't know that I could strike such fear in people. "Do you know why he is calling me down to his office?" I ask. He now looks me in the eye.

"I only caught a snippet of his conversation with Madame Pompfrey. She brought down Rodolphus Lestrange, who I'm sure you know." More than I would like to actually. "He appeared to me limping. Madame Pompfrey said something about you and a crystal ball. Dromeda looked very worried."

"So you do know my sister." He gulps and does his best to ignore my comment.

"Slughorn then called me to go and get you." We are now near the dungeons. I try to walk as slow as possible but the Ted boy keeps walking faster. We enter the classroom and I catch a glimpse of Andy who looks quite worried.

"Bellatrix please head into my office I will be in in a minute." Slughorn says. I walk to the front of the class where his office is. I enter only to find Rodolphus sitting in one of the tow chairs across from Slughorn's desk.

"Bellatrix?" he asks. The way he says my name it's like he's asking a question, but also stating it as if it was some terrible disease. I sit down next to him look him straight in the eye.

"You're a prick." He lunges at me and I back away, tears springing into my eyes. "I don't want you hurting me or the baby Rodolphus. I don't want a repeat of last year."

At this he falls back into his seat. "Bella I don't want to hurt you, but sometimes you just piss me off , and I lose control." I wipe the tears off my face.

"This baby needs a father, Rodolphus" I say and he just stares at the wall. "You would be a better father than your brother or Lucius." he looks at me and is about to say something when Slughorn walks in.

"Well you two Madame Pompfrey has informed me of what happened in Divination. Miss. Black why exactly did you throw the crystal ball at Mr. Lestrange." I've rehearsed this very well in my head by now. "He said something inappropriate about me."

"Miss. Black you're going to have to be more specific." I turn and smile at Rodolphus.

"He said that he, Lucius, and I should have a three-way. Lucius protested because he actually is a decent person. I was pissed though and I snapped." Slughorn looks at Rodolphus with a dangerous look.

"Mr. Lestrange is this true." He turns to me knowing he can't win without revealing our secret.

"Yes this is true" he says.

"Well then Mr. Lestrange you will be having detention with me twice a week for the next month starting tomorrow. Miss. Black you will receive no punishment, just please don't do that again. Also, you no longer need divination in your schedules so for the better of your education you will both be taking care of magical creatures. You are dismissed to the common room, I don't want you going to class and causing a commotion."

We walk down the hall to the common room silently. "Bella" Rodolphus says as we reach the common room. "I want to be a father to this baby, but I'm not sure I'll be a good one." I put my finger to his lips.

"That's all I wanted to hear.", and at that he pulls me into him and we kiss.

Narcissa's Point of View

Throughout Transfiguration I can't keep calm. Towards the end of class I start shaking uncontrollably.

"Ok everyone" Professor McGonagall says "continue to practice the spell you've learned today. Miss. Black a word in my office." I climb up the stairs to her office thinking of what she could want.

"Miss. Black" she says "please sit." I sit slowly in the old chair across from her desk. "You seemed awful jumpy during class today, are you experiencing any problems." She puts it in a nice way but she wants to know whats going on with the baby. I can't blame her, you don't get to talk to a pregnant fourteen year old everyday.

"I'm just telling the team today." I say softly.

"Oh, well then you may leave now to go find Mr. Malfoy." I get up and I'm about to open the door when Professor McGonagall grabs my wrist, "good luck."

I turn, "thanks." I run down the stairs and out the door of her classroom. I get to Defense Against the Dark Arts before classes are over. Suddenly the seventh years start to file out slowly of the classroom. I start to get worried when I don't see Lucius or Bella. Lucius then walks out and shuts the door behind him.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes" I mutter and he takes my hand and we walk down to the quidditch pitch.

As we reach the field Lucius turns to me "I'm going to go get changed. You wait on the field." I just nod, I'm so nervous of what the team will think of me. Its only William, Thomas, and Rabastan that don't know, but I'm still nervous. I go onto the quidditch pitch where maybe someday I'll play again. My chances of getting on the chudley cannons has been reduced from slim to none. Hopefully my baby will have talent.

"Hi Narcissa" someone shouts from behind me and I turn and realize that it is Thomas Flint on of our three chasers and youngest on the team. He's only a second year and he surprised us all at try-outs. "Narcissa, whats wrong" he says "you look very sad."

"I'm going to tell everyone at the same time" is all I can say "could you give me a hug." I just want him to like me before I drop the bombshell. He comes over and embraces me. Even though he is only two years younger than me he seems like a baby to me. Suddenly everyone on the team is out of the locker room including Rodolphus, who is walking quite funny. "Ok everyone's here" Rodolphus says "Narcissa, Lucius you may precede."

Lucius comes up and takes my hand "everyone, we have some news." I start sweat beads

"umm...".

Tom suddenly speaks up "go ahead Narcissa we won't judge." He gives me some confidence.

"Well" I say "I'm going to be quitting the team." William does a double take

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I'm pregnant" I say softly. Rabastan and William's eyes go wide with shock. Tom looks confused.

"Umm Narcissa if you don't mind me asking this, whose the father?" Tom even though he is only twelve is quite naive. I still start laughing.

"I am" Lucius answers quickly.

Rodolphus pushes away the attention from us, "I will be calling in Walden to play for Narcissa. You may now being practicing."

That wasn't so hard.

"Lucius I'm going to...hey wait where is Andy." Just as I say that Andy comes running on the field and her hair is very messy. "Sorry I'm late, did you resign yet?" she asks. "Yes" I say. "I'm going to sit in the bleachers" I say to Lucius. As I reach the bleachers and sit, I watch the team practice. Andy and Rodolphus are very good beaters. Right now they are passing a bludger back and forth. Tom, William, and Lucius are taking the quaffle up and down the field and Rabastan and is blocking their shots. As I sit and don't see myself on the field I can't help but feel like I've let the team down.**  
**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm writing this story out in a notebook for my friends to proof-read and I'm already at Christmas in the notebook. Its just the matter of typing up on the computer. Hopefully I'll update faster next time. Reviews will get you more faster. :D**

**7-21-11: I edited this chapter. I will update soon. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vice and Virtue**

Andromeda's Point of View

Narcissa told the team a couple of days ago about her situation. Nothing much has happened since then. Tonight we get to head down to Hogsmeade for our monthly trip. This will be our second to last trip before the holidays so everyone will be beginning their Christmas shopping. Ted and I are going to do some shopping separately and then we will meet out back of Zonko's.

I trudge down the stairs to the school courtyard where people are starting to gather. I pass a group of Hufflepuff third years, mostly girls. "Yeah" one says "she's pregnant, she resigned from the team on Wednesday." I walk slower so I can still hear the conversation. "Just think" another girl says "she's just one year older than us, we could be in the same situation next year."

"Who's the father?" the first girl asks. By now I have come to a complete stop and I am listening to the girl's conversation. "I've heard of two people who maybe" the third girl says. "The Malfoy boy who is a seventh year and the Flint kid in second year." I am appalled by the second person she mentions, but then the first girl yells "What a slut!" the first girl says. Now I can't take it any more those girls have just kept on talking even though I'm right here.

"Excuse me" I say "that's my sister your talking about." They all seem to take a step back. "Until you hear the real story from her you don't talk about her are we clear." They nod, but then Bellatrix walks out of the castle and into the courtyard. "Is there a problem" she asks. The girls shake their heads no but I whisper "they were talking about Narcissa."

Bella's eyes seem to light with fury and one of the girls starts to cry. "Bella no" Rodolphus says "you don't want to overdue it" he says looking at her stomach. He pulls her away and I say "don't talk about my sister" and I depart to go visit Bellatrix.

Bella is on the other side of the courtyard with Rodolphus and Rabastan, and she seems a bit calmer now. "Bella" I say "you knew people would find out right." She nods "But who said something."

"Probably William" Rabastan says. "He has a girlfriend Narcissa's age that has a very big mouth." Bella looks like she is about to say something but I butt in "what are you doing at Hogsmeade tonight." Rodolphus responds for her "We're meeting with someone from the ministry about getting jobs there." He pauses. "Mainly for Lucius." Although this could be true as Rodolphus says I can't help but think that he is lying.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

Tonight we get to go to Hogsmeade. I'm so excited Lucius and I can go to the Three Broomsticks and just talk without any interruption. I walk down the stair case to the front door of the Great Hall where Lucius is standing. "Hi honey" I say as I walk up to him. "Narcissa I have some bad news" he says his smile turning to a grimace. "What is it?" I ask. "I'm meeting with someone from the ministry tonight with Bella, Rodolphus, and Rabastan. I will be talking with him all night so I will not be able to come to the three broomsticks tonight."

"Thats okay" I say "I'll just come with you" His face remains the same. "You can't" he says sharply. He is acting very strange right now, I don't understand why he won't let me come with him. "Narcissa the man from the ministry would not approve of me bringing my pregnant girlfriend along." Ouch that hurts, a tear trickles down my cheek. "Fine!" I shout "I'll just be a skeleton in your closet. Locked away so no one finds out about me." He looks disgusted and rushes down to the courtyard.

I suddenly am sobbing, why does he have to be so harsh. I follow him down to the courtyard where Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Andy are standing. "Whats wrong" I ask. Bella's eyes look like their on fire with rage and Rodolphus is rubbing her back. "Someone's been spreading rumors about you" Rabastan says. "Don't pay any attention to them" Andy says "They don't know what they're talking about." How could people talk about me without knowing the whole story? Even though I am surrounded by people who care about me I can't help but feel alone.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius and I are walking into Hogsmeade when I hear a hoot. An owl comes whooshing dow to me, and it is holding a small piece of parchment. It reads

Dear Bellatrix,

Meeting place has been changed. Report to Grimmauld Place near your Uncle's house.

The Dark Lord

This is the first time he has written to me, I feel so proud of myself. He wrote to me and not Lucius, Rodolphus, or Rabastan. As we reach the shadier part of Hogsmeade I turn to them "the owl said to go to Grimmauld Place." They nod their heads showing that they understand. "We'll take the brooms we hid" I say and at that we walk a little further until we reach a grate on the ground. Rabastan bends over and lifts it up pulling out four broomsticks. "Well lets go" Rodolphus says when everyone has mounted their brooms. We take off for our meeting and I slowly close my mind, so that no intruders can see my dark secret. My child.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

Hogsmeade is so incredibly busy. There are people singing carols outside the shops, and there are many students about. After going to Honeydukes and then Zonkos to get my family's Christmas gifts I look across the way and see Narcissa in the window of the Three Broomsticks and of course she is crying. I run across the street with my bags in tow and open the door to the pub. I make my way over to the table where Narcissa is sitting. I notice a group of Gryffindors snickering and looking at her. I give them a dirty look and then sit next to Cissy.

"I'm such an idiot" she says between sobs "I should have never had sex with him. Now he's off with Bellatrix and his friends having fun while I'm sitting here listening to people call me a whore and a slut." She then bursts out in uncontrollable sobs and a couple of peoples heads turn. "Narcissa" I say "let's walk and talk." She gets up from the table and walks to the door with me. I can feel people eyes bearing into the back of our heads but decide to leave without saying anything. We walk over to a bench and sit down.

"Cissy look at the bright side." She turns to me and I can see she is very upset. "Lucius is meeting with the ministry, he's trying to get a job. He wants to support you and the baby." A smile creeps across her face when I mention the baby. "Look at Bella and Rodolphus, you and I both know that he is violet with her. Lucius isn't. You have a good man behind you." I say. She looks a little relieved. "Narcissa I have to go meet someone so I'll see you later." She nods and I walk to the back of Zonko's.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

We land in the center of Grimmauld Place. Even though it is only 6:00pm it is dark outside. As I get off my broom a wave of nausea hits me. I don't know why the baby won't just accept the food I eat. Lucius, Rabastan, and Rodolphus are stowing their brooms behind a tree when I fall to the ground and throw up. Rodolphus is immediately by my side and he pulls my hair back and rubs my back. My mother always said someone who holds back your hair while you're vomiting really loves you.

"Just the baby." I say softly. I fall on my back and lay on the ground for two seconds. Rodolphus pulls me up and Lucius asks me "are you alright Bella?"

"I'm fine." I say and notice a dark figure emerging from the distance. "Welcome my followers" the Dark Lord says as he comes into better focus. We all take a low bow and I find this very painful. "Today in order to begin our meeting we must take over that building over there." He points to the building opposite my uncle's house. "It is full of muggles. Our goal is to kill them but without causing a big racket." Bellatrix and Rabastan take the front, Rodolphus and Lucius take the rear. I will be watching."

As the Dark Lord disappears into the shadows we all walk over to the building. There are no lights on except for a small lamp in the top right hand corner of the building. It is a sort of apartment building, but looks like an odd house because it only has three stories. "Bella are you going to be ok." Rabastan asks.

"Yes" I whisper harshly back, "I can take care of myself." I unlock the front doors and we enter. I point for Lucius and Rodolphus to take care of the bottom floor. Rabastan and I head to the second. There are only four doors down the hallway on this floor. I take the ones to the right and Rabastan takes the ones to the left. As I unlock the first door I here Lucius and Rodolphus coming up the stairs, they then proceed to the third and final floor.

The apartment I enter is no bigger than the Slytherin common room. It is actually smaller. It has one bathroom but otherwise it doesn't have anything to special. There is a muggle man roughly in his forties passed out on the small sofa in the corner of what I call a living room. He is holding a bottle of tequila and I make quick work of killing him. A flash of green light and I move to the next room.

As I enter the next apartment I realize that it is a much bigger apartment. It contains four rooms and one bathroom. I find one female and one male muggle in one bedroom, and no one in the guest room. After the male and female are dead I move to the final bedroom. When I open the door I find that it is a child's room. The pink wallpaper is accented with butterflies and flowers. To my surprise the little girl who looks to be about three is staring at me wide awake. I freeze what if this were my child. Before I can tell her to run a flash of green light comes from over my shoulder and the girls lifeless body falls to the ground. I turn to find the Dark Lord by my side.

"Bellatrix enough of this foolishness." And he pins me up against the wall. "When I tell you to kill you kill are we clear." I shake my head quickly yes and he lets me fall. Lucius, Rabastan, and Rodolphus are all a t the door and look very scared. I hold my stomach and try not to think of my child as we settle at the couple's dining room table and begin the meeting.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

Ted is waiting for me behind Zonkos. I run up to him and fall into his arms. "Ted lets run away and never come back." He looks at me funny. "Dromeda, whats wrong?" he asks. "My sisters have so many issues." I say. "Bella's a fricken slut whose gaining at least a pound a day and Narcissa is a naive girl who lost her virtue and got knocked up by a guy three years older than herself." I collapse into his arms; broken. I am the person who is supposed to keep my sisters up, whose supposed to keep me up? As if he could read my mind Ted says "I will always be here for you." He bends down and kisses me.

His tongue is nearly down y throat and my fingers are meshed in his hair. I can feel him becoming more eager as we kiss further. We enter a small cupboard at the back of the shop and before I know it my shirt is on the floor. "Ted" I shout "no." I astound myself by saying this. "Am I not good enough for you Andromeda because that's the feeling that I'm sensing when you don't want to go any further than making out." He looks hurt and I know I have to hurt him, but he must understand.

"Ted I can't right now but I promise you on my birthday, I'll give you the time of your life." At this he smiles and kisses me softly on the cheek. Every time this happens I can't help but ask myself, why can't January 6th come any faster?

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

"This is a big step for us." the Dark Lord says. "By killing these muggles we have shown that we are serious about conquering the world for the purebloods only, not the other filth that walk this planet." I am so intrigued by what he is saying but find myself dozing off. Rodolphus kicks my shin and I become more alert. "Today we will be learning about your cover-ups. These will help to insure that our operation is not compromised." He looks at all of us, especially me, with a hard stare. "Lucius you have expressed some interest in the ministry." Lucius clears his throat and says "my father and I have been looking into applying to get a job there after Hogwarts. He doesn't know of us so we are looking at full-time jobs."

The Dark Lord doesn't seem to care that much but says "good Lucius that will be fine." The Dark Lord then turns to Rabastan. "What were you thinking of Rabastan?" Rabastan stays calm and answers "I was thinking about working at Gringott's." The Dark Lord nods his head a little and looks like he's thinking. "That would be nice having some eyes on the inside of money, look further into that Rabastan. What about you Rodolphus?" All eyes are now on Rodolphus who has frozen. "I don't know" he says "perhaps the ministry." The Dark Lord is fuming, it was our job to think about possible covers for this meeting. "Rodolphus you may try the ministry, but I suggest you look at some other covers." The Dark Lord gives Rodolphus a dirty look and then turns to me.

"We all know that Bellatrix will stay home and be a "house wife". But will be focusing on me most of the time." He smiles at me and I feel like I've done something right for once. "Well then" he says "meeting adjourned, the next meeting is next month on the twelfth." I'm so happy the Dark Lord is pleased with me, but as we leave to find our brooms I remember the baby, and the situation that I'm in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vice and Virtue**

Narcissa's Point of View

After last Friday's incident Lucius apologized to me. He said that he was a jerk and that he would make it up to me. He also told me that Bella and I would be moving into his dorm. Even though we have classes today Lucius decided to move me into his room during his free period. Still as I sit through Charms I can't help, but worry about him forgetting something. I also just worry about the baby in general. "Miss. Black" Professor Flitwick yells while he stands on top of his desk "what charm would I use if I wanted to produce water from the tip of my wand." I snap out of my daydream, but apparently do not respond fast enough.

"Could anyone help Miss. Black out?" he asks the class. "Professor you would use agumenti" a snobby Hufflepuff girl says. "Good" he says and then turns to me "Miss. Black I would like to see you after class." Snickers echo throughout the room and as Professor Flitwick turns around a Gryffindor boy throws a paper airplane from across the room. I open it and find a picture of myself drawn. I'm heavily pregnant and the words whore and slut are drawn all across the page. Now the class is really bellowing and I try my hardest not to cry. They don't let up and when class is dismissed I walk up to talk to Professor Flitwick. "Narcissa" he says. "I know you have a lot on your plate but you need to focus."

I nod, but do not say a word. "You may now leave." I walk outside the door and run as fast as I can hoping no one will see my tears. I run to the common room before lunch and I hope with all my heart Lucius is there. I nearly run into him coming out of the common room and he pulls me back in when he sees my tears. "What's wrong Narcissa?" he asks pulling me against his chest. I feel his heart beating and it makes me feel better knowing there is a real living breathing person that cares about me. I hand him the paper that is still clenched in my fist, and then start to dry my tears with my sleeve.

He unfolds the paper and as he reads it his face fills with rage. "Who did this?" he asks through clenched teeth. "Benjamin a Gryffindor boy" I say quietly. He begins to head towards the door when I grab on his robe. "Lucius don't hurt him the last thing I need is you expelled." He turns around and the color of his face goes from purple to red to normal. "Narcissa I have something that might cheer you up." He leads me down the hall to his dormitory. We enter and I find all my things moved to the bed right next to his. "Oh, Lucius thank you so much." He laughs lightly "that wasn't what I meant" he says and points to the envelope on my bed. The seal is broken and it is actually addressed to Lucius. The letter reads

Dear Lucius,

The situation you are in is very grave, but we will support you in your decisions. Believe it or not we can understand your situation. You have made a mistake Lucius and we are glad that you are taking responsibility for it. We would like to see Narcissa on Christmas Eve. Give her our love and support.

Sincerely,

Mum and Dad

"I wrote them last week" he says softly. "I'm surprised they didn't disown me." he says. The fact that Lucius's parents are supporting us right now makes me feel so much better. "Let's go eat" Lucius suggest and we walk to lunch together forgetting about the drama of the morning.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

Rodolphus, Rabastan, Andy, and I are already eating when Lucius and Narcissa walk in. Some people sniker as they walk by holding hands, but they continue walking until they reach where we are sitting. I have already eaten a full plate and I am now going for seconds. Andy is looking at me funny but she stops staring when Slughorn walks up to us. "Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa I have received a letter from your parents that they wanted to make sure you received." He hands over a small creme envelope to me. "Hope there is no trouble at home" he says looking directly at Narcissa. He leaves and I tear open the letter, and I read it aloud so only we can hear.

Dear Girls,

Your mum and I have some more guests coming over for Christmas dinner. Besides having Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion we have decided to invite the Malfoy's and Lestrange's. You are expected to be on your best behavior. We have a big announcement for all of you. Your mother and I have also decided to discuss Narcissa's situation when you arrive home.

Sincerely,  
Cygnus Black

"I love how Daddy signs his real name and not Dad." Cissy says. "That's weird" Andy says "Dad never invites anyone over except for Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion." Andy says. "Well" I say addressing everyone near me "at least I know when I'm going to tell them about me. With every ones parents there it is the perfect time." Everyone nods solemnly and we go back to eating. Suddenly, Andy says "Bella I need to talk with you privately now." I give her a look that says I'm eating don't mess with me. "Now!" she says nearly shouting. I reluctantly stand up and follow Andy out into the hall.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

I lead her out into the hall. "What do you want Andy?" she asks. A hufflepuff walks out of the great hall and I give him my get-the-hell-out-of-here look. He runs off and I turn back to Bella. "I think you need to see a doctor." I say softly. "Why on earth would I do that?" she says. "Your way to big for two months Bella, and you eat all of the time." She looks confused but then seems to realize what I'm talking about. "What are you suggesting?" she asks getting angrier by the second. "Twins" I say. There is no doubt in my mind that I am right. Everything fits and mum even mentioned somone on her side of the family having twins. "Uhh" is all Bella says as she grasps her growing stomach.

"I'll talk to you later Bella" I say "go back to lunch I have to go work on some plays for quidditch this weekend." She walks back into the Great Hall still shocked by my assumption. I've found that I'm getting good at lying myself. I'm not going to write plays, I'm going to find Ted.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

Bella walks back in shocked by something. She sits next to Rodolphus and then whispers something in his ear. Thats when he starts coughing. Lucius gets up and is ready to save him when he manages to swallow. "What was that all about" Rabastan nearly shouts at Bella. "I thought I was going to be an only child there for a minute." He looks to Bella for an answer but all she says is "I'll tell you later." I wonder where Andy went, but she's probably off kissing that Gryffindor boy. Andy has never had a boyfriend but come on, a Gryffindor chaser. The worst part is Bella doesn't know and I can't tell her.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

I rush to the front doors of the castle where I would normally meet Ted. I collapse onto a bench in the entrance hall. Bella has to be having twins. Look at Cissy compared to her. They got pregnant at the same time and Bella has at least five more pounds on her. I hope she goes to a doctor I really don't want her dieing. Just the thought of it makes my stomach turn. Suddenly, Ted walks into the entrance hall. He sees me sitting on the bench and runs over to me. "Dromeda what's wrong." I sigh heavily he can always tell when I'm upset. "Everything." he takes a seat next to me "is it Bellatrix, because whenever your upset she seems to be at the root of it. "I just nod and sit quietly. "Like last year when Rodolphus did something to her you were so upset. You never did tell me what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it." I say. "Andromeda please tell me because if it still hurts you this much I need to know what happened. "I hate this story and I've only told it once to Cissy. Not even mum and dad know about it, but mum and dad are kind of naive when it comes to our love life's." He chuckles slightly at that. "Last spring, as you know, your quidditch team beat us in the quidditch final." He nods. "Well in Rodolphus's eyes it was his fault. He could have kept your friend Zachariah from scoring the winning points. The bludger was right next to him. When we got back to the common room almost everyone was sitting around in the common room moping. Rodolphus was furious. He had finally built the team, even Patrick that seventh year seeker who hadn't played quidditch until he moved here from Durmstrang." I pause caught up in the moment. Even I was pissed that Gryffindor had won.

"Rabastan started talking about how we were still a good team even though we lost, and Rodolphus just snapped. Everyone thought he was going to turn around and punch Rabastan, but he turned to Bella and slapped her." Ted's eyes grow wide with astonishment. "He hit her?" he asks. "Yes and pretty hard too Bella's face was bruised pretty bad and she lost two teeth. When this happened half of the room cleared out. Some shocked and confused first and second years stayed, but it was an awkward situation so most left. Rodolphus was about to kick her when Lucius stepped in between them. I'd never seen him act like that around Bella before. He stuck up for her and calmed Rodolphus down."

Ted nods slowly "has that happened since" he asks. "Just when Bella told him she was pregnant, but I have a feeling that Rodolphus had been violent with her before he slapped her." Students start passing by. "I'll see you at the match on Saturday Ted." I say. "Dromeda, if I don't see you before the game good luck, your going to cream Hufflepuff." I smile and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. So much for keeping our love a secret.

**Well what do you think. Do you love it or hate it. I got a new laptop for Christmas so updates will be coming faster. Reviews are love. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vice and Virtue**

Bellatrix's Point of View

I wake up screaming. Lucius nearly jumps out of bed frightened by it. Rodolphus is already at my bedside. I've been doing this all week so it's kind of suspected. Cissy is fast asleep not shaken by my outburst. "Bella" Rodolphus says "you need to tell me what you are dreaming about. This has been happening all week and not only is it unhealthy for you, but also me and Lucius. If you tell me, I'll help you to have a better dream."

He seems so desperate to have me have a good dream, and not this nightmare. "Fine" I say "its just like the last dream only with two." Rodolphus knows what I'm talking about, but Lucius's head snaps up in surprise. "What other dream and what do you mean by two?" he nearly shouts. "Bellatrix both Rabastan and I deserve to know whats going on with you because what if the child is his or mine?"

"Children" I say quickly. "What are you talking about; no Bella you can't mean" Lucius is shocked by what he has just learned. "Yes twins, at least I think so. After we meet with the Dark Lord I'm going to Knockturn Alley to meet with a doctor at the clinic there. Lucius has stopped talking and I presume that he won't be saying much more, if anything at all. "As I was saying, it was just like the last dream only with two babies. The first is a girl and she looks exactly like me. The second is a boy and his head alternates just like last time. This is when I wake up. The only difference is the pain seems real."

"Well Bella just imagine me as the father so that when the dream comes back the boy looks like me." Rodolphus says.

"Ok, I'm going to wake up Andy." This seems like a good idea because is already nine o'clock. Andy always sleeps in on quidditch days and I'm normally the one to wake her up. I walk down the hall to her dormitory and as I enter I realize she is the only one there everyone else is at breakfast. "Andy" I say. "No" she shouts "Bella, no not Ted, not Nymphadora."

"Andy" I say "wake up." She continues her hysterics by nearly shouting "they've done nothing." I can't take it any more, whatever she is dreaming about isn't pleasant and I hate seeing her hurt like this. "Andromeda Black get your arse out of bed." She jumps up and tears flow from her eyes. "Who is Ted?" I ask. She just sits on the bed wiping her tears.

"I know that you want to name your daughter Nymphadora, so who is Ted. Your daugthers father perhaps." She just sits and stares at the ground confused as to how I know her dream. "Ted is this annoying kid who came and got me the other day to go and see Slughorn last week." I continue.

"He is a Gryffindor and he is in your year." She shivers, this must be the Ted from her dream. "Bella" she finally says "I do know this boy, but it wasn't him in the dream, it wasn't him." She stares back down at the floor. "I'll see you down at breakfast." I say and I walk back to my room.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

"Hmm, hmm" is what I hear when I wake up. Lucius and his stupid humming. "Lucius, stop I'm trying to" but I stop. It wasn't Lucius humming it was Rodolphus and he is currently stark naked. "Narcissa I uuhhh thought you were sleeping." He is desperately trying to cover himself. Instead of planting my face back into my pillow I find myself staring at one hell of a man. Bella and Lucius reenter the room at the same time.

"Cissy keep your tongue in your mouth." Bella yells. "Get some clothes on Rodolphus" Lucius says sharply. Rodolphus and I grab some clothes and I change in the bathroom. I look in the mirror and I don't see myself, the naive girl I used to be. Instead I see myself as a juvenile delinquent, who has disobeyed her parents, gotten herself pregnant by a seventeen year old, and has just seen her sister's boyfriend naked.

This isn't me. I don't know what happened. I guess when I promised my parents I wouldn't have sex I didn't know how much Lucius would turn me on. I finish dressing and find Lucius waiting for me. "They headed down already" he says. "We should hurry its already nine-thirty and I have to be at the field by ten-thirty."

"I'm sorry Lucius. I forgot all about the match. Well I wish you good luck now and later." He laughs and kisses me on the forehead. He takes my hand and we walk down to breakfast. Bella and Rodolphus are already at our normal spot at the Slytherin table. Rodolphus already has his quidditch robes on and Bella has a huge amount of food on her plate. Lucius and I sit across from them and Rodolphus doesn't look me in the eye. He still seems kind of freaked out because I saw him naked.

Andy walks in and Rabastan follows closely behind. She looks like she's been crying, but she still greets us with a smile. Andy and Bella exchange a look and Bella then goes back to eating. "Good morning everyone" William says as he walks over to us. "Bellatrix you've got a lot of food there could that explain the weight you've been putting on." Bella gives him a death glare and he turns to Rodolphus. "I think we'll win today, and Thomas isn't freaking out this time so we won't have to deal with a hyperventilating chaser." Lucius lets out a small chuckle but Rodolphus remains serious.

"Is Walden ready?" Rodolphus asks. "Yes" William syas "But he will never make up for Narcissa. By the way" he turns to me "hows the baby?"

"Good William thank you for being concerned." I say softly. His comment about Walden not being as good as me makes me feel guilty. "Hufflepuff sucks so I have no doubt in my mind we will win today." Rodolphus says. "Gryffindor is going to be hard to beat again." Lucius nods slowly. I grab some toast from a nearby platter but as soon as I put it to my mouth a wave of nausea overcomes me.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I say. "Must be morning sickness" Bella sayas. "Lucius I would take her up to Madame Pompfrey before she throws up in front of the entire school."

"Can you walk Narcissa?" Lucius asks. I shake my head no. "Try walking to the door and I'll carry you the rest of the way. I get up slowly and walk even slower to the door. "Just a little longer honey" Lucius says. I notice some people are staring at me. "Why are they staring?" I ask. He looks at me and shouts "oh my god your white as a ghost!". He takes me into his arms and runs out of the Great Hall. We make it up to the hospital wing where I puke my guts out. Lucius holds my hair back and talks to Madame Pompfrey. He carrys me to a bed. "Narcissa, I need to go I'm late." All I can mutter is a soft "don't go.", but it's too late, he has already left. I'm so tired from my episode of puking I fall asleep. Even though I have my unborn child inside me I feel more alone than ever.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

After Cissy's episode we continue to eat. About ten minutes later Rodolphus says its time to go get ready. Rabastan and I get out of our seats and follow him down to the field. We are the first ones there and I use the separate changing room to get into my robes. By the time I'm dressed William, Walden, and Thomas have arrived. It seems that Lucius is going to be late. There is a knock on the door and I rush to it knowing who it is. I step outside the door and get a big kiss right on the lips.

"Ted" I shout. "Lucius isn't here yet he could have come down and saw us."

"I don't care" he says "your all I care about Dromeda, you know that right?" I sigh. "Yes Ted I know." He steps back. "I have to go but I know your going to win, Hufflepuff is pathetic." He gives me a light kiss on the forehead and I head back into the locker room. I grab my broom, an old Cleansweep nothing like the new Nimbus 1000. The Cleansweep has been outranked for so many years yet mum and dad refuse to get me a better broom. Just as we are about the walk out onto the field Lucius walks in. "Is she ok?" I ask. Cissy has always been a fragile person, and her being pregnant only makes me more worried.

"She's fine" he says "she's resting in the hospital win." He changes and grabs his broom. Rodolphus leads us to the spot under the stands where we wait to go onto the field. Professor Slughorn walks up to us, gives us a nod, and we mount our brooms. Rodolphus starts out followed by Lucius, and William then me. As I enter the field I feel a burst of adrenaline. The crowd roars cheering for their houses. Quidditch has always been my way of getting away. I don't have to worry about anything when I'm up here on my broom.

After a couple of practice laps we line up in our respected positions. Professor says something about wanting a clean game and then releases the balls. He throws up the quaffle and the game begins. I look around for a bludger that I can whack at some unsuspecting Hufflepuff. I spot one and fly to it. I realize that one of the Hufflepuff beaters is also flying to it. I swerve in order to avoid a collision. After he hits the bludger he turns to me "off our game today. What are you to busy taking care of your slutty pregnant sister to practice?."

That son of a bitch is going to get it. Before I can strangle him Thomas scores our first ten points. "Andy" Rodolphus yells "lets run play seven." I nod, this play involves all of us except Rabastan flying up the field. We run over everyone and score every time. As we run the play a bludger comes flying close to me and I see the boy who made those rude comments close to his goalposts. I hit the bludger with good aim and it hits him right in the face. As we pass I hear the crack of his nose breaking. William passes the quaffle to Lucius and he scores. Professor blows the whistle so the Hufflepuff boy can be escorted oto the hospital wing. That's what he gets for talking about my sister that way.

After twenty more points from Lucius, Walden finally catches the snitch and we win the match 190-0. As we dismount Rodolphus asks for a word with me. "Andy don't do that again" he says.

"Do what?" I ask trying to be oblivious to the situation.

"Breaking the boys nose the last thing we need is you suspended from playing."

"You should have heard what he said about Narcissa and you would have done the same thing." He looks at me surprised. "What did he say?"

"He said that I didn't have enough time to practice because I was to busy taking care of my slutty pregnant sister." I here somone behind us start to breathe heavy. Shit, Lucius has been behind us for the entire conversation. "I'm going to get that sick son of a bitch" he yells and runs off the field. I follow him as he begins to run up to the hospital wing.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

I wake up after what seems like hours. "Madame Pompfrey may I leave." She gives me a grave look. "You can wait until Mr. Malfoy comes to get you, I'm busy attending to the young man over there" she points to the Hufflepuff boy who has a broken nose. "Who did that to you?" I ask. He must not hear me because he doesn't respond. Off in the distance I hear Andy shouting "don't do it Lucius it won't help anyone." I hear their footsteps as they come closer to the hospital wing. Lucius slams the door open and makes me nearly jump out of my bed. He's pissed, I've never seen him like this before. Andy walks in but realizing its to late steps back.

"What makes you think you can call my girlfriend a slut!" Lucius screams at the Hufflepuff boy. Madame Pompfrey starts to come out of her office. "I'm just stating the facts. Your girlfriend is a slutty whore who got herself pregnant by you." Ouch that stings. Madame Pompfrey retreats into her office she knows that this needs to be settled between Lucius and the boy. Lucius punches the kid right in the nose, re breaking it. I realize that I'm crying, why would anyone say that about me. I mean I was a virgin before I had sex with Lucius how does that make me a whore.

Lucius walks over to my bed and takes me in his arms. "It's all right Narcissa, I won't let people talk about you like that." He kisses me on the forehead.

"I can't take it anymore." I shout pushing him away. "Lucius I can't stand people always staring at me. I sstill have a little over six months to go and I'm going to have to deal with this." I point to the Hufflepuff boy who is unconscious. I start sobbing again and I lay back down on the bed.

"Cissy, just think Christmas holiday is coming up and we'll be away from this place for a couple of weeks" Andy says. She leans in closer to me "then Bella will have to tell mum and dad." The whole thought of Bella being yelled at instead of me makes me feel so much better. "Did we win?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yes 190-0" Lucius says. "Lets go back to the common room to celebrate." We walk out the door and Andy says "I have to go meet someone, so I'll see you guys later." I frown knowing Andy is going to meet that Gryffindor boy I saw her snogging.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

I leave Lucius and Narcissa and I meet Ted by the kitchens near the hufflepuff common room. "You were awesome out there" he says as we embrace. "I thought that kid was going to be knocked out after you hit him with that bludger." I laugh "Lucius broke his nose again." Ted laughs out loud. "What did he say anyway?". I look down at the ground.

"He called Cissy a slutty whore." Ted hugs me "I'm sorry Dromeda, I know its hard for you with two pregnant sisters." I nod "would you do that for me if someone called me a slut, or something along those lines." Ted takes me in his arms.

"How could I not. If anyone ever hurt you I swear they would be seriously injured." I kiss him "Thank you, I really needed to hear that." We walk around the castle for another hour or so. We talk about our futures and our families. It is only as I see the sun falling in the sky that I tell Ted I have to go. "Ted I'm sorry they are going to be wondering where I am." I run down the corridor and I hear Ted sigh. I hate it when I have to run out on him like this.

As I come close to the common room I can hear the music loud and clear. I walk in and there are three huge kegs of firewhiskey. Great, I have to deal with a whole bunch of drunk people. "Andy" Rabastan shouts from across the room. "Get some whiskey." He walks over and whispers in my ear "maybe we could go back to your dorm and have some fun." He tries to kiss me but I slap him.

"If you don't get the fuck away from me in two seconds I'll curse you to tomorrow." He steps back and I start my search for Bella. I find her on the couch with a bottle of red win in her hand, and she is currently lip-locked with Rodolphus. "Bella" I shout. She gives me a menacing look.

"What do you want" she asks. I snatch the wine out of her hand, "you're pregnant" I whisper "your not supposed to be drinking." She looks down at her stomach and grabs the bottle out of my hand. "Whatever" I say "I'm not taking care of two mentally retarded children. Where is Cissy?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know." she shouts and I see Lucius at the other side of the room. "Lucius" I shout and when he turns I realize he's drunk. "Where is Narcissa?" I ask. "In our dorm" he replies "tell her I say hi" and that's when he passes out. I leave him and head down the hall. The first, second, and third years are in their dorms either asleep or trying to ignore the older kids. I get to my dorm and one of my roommates is inside with a boy, no need to say more. I get to the seventh year boy's dorm which has now been converted in the the Black sisters pregnancy suite. I hear voices on the other side of the door and whoever those voices belong to the owners are clearly drunk.

I burst through the door and I find Rabastan, William, Walden, and William's girlfriend Lucy crowded around Cissy's bed. "Oh, look she's so cute with her teddy bear." Rabastan grabs the teddy bear out of Narcissa's arms and lights it on fire. Lucy snickers as she takes a sip out of her glass.

"You know, I don't even feel sorry for her she brought it upon herself." William kisses her. "I agree" he says. Walden butts his way into the conversation. "And the way she dresses, well at least I got her spot on the team." They all laugh and I can't take it anymore.

"Leave her alone!" I shout as I draw my wand. "Easy Andy" Rabastan says "on second thought I like my women a little feisty." He backs me up against the wall. He licks my neck and I kick him in the balls. "Andy" Cissy shouts. She must have just woken up. Rabastan lies on the floor in immense pain, the others are staring at me. "Get out now!" I scream and even Rabastan is off the floor and running out the door. "I'm sorry Cissy" I say repairing the scorched teddy bear. "They were being complete jerks." Cissy's eyes are wide with shock "I can't believe Rabastan" she says.

"He's drunk out of his mind and wants sex. Of course I'm not drunk and he's a jerk so he won't be getting that from me." Cissy nods slowly "I'm starting to get use to the taunting, but Bella will have it worse when everyone finds out." Shit, I need to find Bella, I completely forgot about her. "Cissy, I'm sorry, but I have to go make sure Bella's ok." I run out the room and Cissy yells something about wanting Lucius to come and see her. I run down the hall and out into the main part of the common room. The party is in full swing, and I fight the crowd to find Bella.

I find Rodolphus who looks very worried. "I don't know what happened, we were just fooling around...". Before he can finish his sentence I shout "where is she." He points to the small loveseat not five feet away and I can see why he is so worried. There is a stream of blood flowing from in between her legs.

**Sorry about the long wait. I'm writing this out in a notebook, so I'm in chapter 13 in that. I'm starting a playlist for this story I have some songs already, but I need some suggestions. As always reviews are love. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vice and Virtue**

Bellatrix's Point of View

Andy's eyes grow wide with shock when she sees me. I look down and I realize why. "Andy, it's not what you think." She just stares. "I was dancing with Rodolphus and I ran into the table over there. I fell on a piece of glass and it went into my leg." I lift my skirt so she can see the gash that is bleeding heavily. I hear Rodolphus sigh, he is so drunk he didn't even realize that I fell.

"Bella" Andy says "you need to get that sewn up its a really deep cut." I gulp.

"I'm not going to the hospital wing." I shout. The last thing I need is to have them find out I'm pregnant.

"There's only one person I know of that could fix it." Andy says as she paces around the room. "Do you mind a Gryffindor?". She looks directly at me when she asks so I assume she wants me to answer.

"Just fix her." Rodolphus shouts. He doesn't care. I've noticed that he doesn't like to see me hurt. Out of the corner of the eye I see Rabastan walking towards us completely wasted just like the night we had sex.

"Ugh, blood" he says as he looks at me. He then pukes on Rodolphus's shoe.

"Get out Rabastan" he shouts pointing to the dormitories. Rabastan stumples out of the room and down the hallway. Andy walks towards the door.

"I'll be back" she says and leaves. I hope she hurries because I'm already starting to feel dizzy.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

I run out of the common room and start toward the library where I know Frank will be. Frank is a first year Gryffindor who is a medical genius. Besides being incredibly book smart he also is a amazing wizard. I enter the library and Frank is pouring over a med. book. I have not been introduced to him, Ted has only pointed him out to me from a distance. Unfortunately the situation is dire so I must introduce myself. "Hello, um Frank". He looks up from his books and gives me a dirty look. He realizes he is hated by most sixth year slytherin's. After all being a muggle-born isn't easy at this school.

"What do you want?" he asks politely.

"My name is Andromeda Black, and my sister Bellatrix is hurt, but I want you to heal her." He turns back to his book. At first I think he is ignoring me, but then I realize that he is thinking. He turns back to me.

"Why don't you just take her to the hospital wing?." He grabs his book and we walk out of the library, he apparently is going to help me.

"Frank, I'm going to tell you something that you cannot tell anyone else." He nods his head as we walk towards the dungeons. "Bellatrix is pregnant" he stops and turns to me.

"How badly is she hurt" he asks. I can see the concern in his face. He probably has never worked on a pregnant patient before.

"Not to bad" I say. "She has a deep gash on her leg. Unfortunately she is losing blood quickly." He nods again as we start walking.

"Good, because it would be very tricky if it was anywhere near her stomach." We finally reach the dungeons and I mutter the password to the common room under my breath, so Frank won't hear. We enter the common room and almost everyone is now in bed. Lucius remains passed out on the floor, and Rabastan is kissing the floor on the other side of the room as well. He didn't stay in his dorm long. Bella is on the couch still and Rodolphus is holding her hand. He looks very worried and just stares at her. I swear I see a tear fall from his eye. That's when I realize she's unconscious.

"Frank hurry" I say as we arrive beside her. Rodolphus looks at Frank funny. He is probably wondering why a midget is going to sew up his girlfriend. "I'll explain later" I say sharply as Frank begins his work. He really is a genius. As a first year he removes the glass from Bella's leg, disinfects the wound, and sews it up all non-verbally. Rodolphus looks shocked and I myself am surprised. Ted wasn't lying about this kid.

"I'll stay till she wakes up." Frank says. "Its a miracle she didn't lose the baby." Rodolphus gulps and looks back at Bella, he really was worried about her. After a couple of minutes Bella comes back into consciousness.

"Who the fuck are you" Bella shouts as she sees Frank.

"I'm Frank Longbottom, I just patched up your leg. Try taking it easy for about a week and it will heal." Frank walks towards the door.

"Wait" Bella yells. For a moment I think she is going to thank him, but of course she just yells "not a word of this to anyone." Classical Bellatrix.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

After Bella's injury the week wasn't very exciting. I drifted from class to class day dreaming often about the baby and what it would look like. I'm hoping its a boy, so it will look like Lucius. Twice teachers a have pulled me aside to ask me if everything is alright, I always reply a simple yes.

There are two major events coming up before the Christmas holiday. Hogsmeade today and the final quidditch matches before the halfway point of the season. Slytherin will play Ravenclaw and Gryffindor will play Hufflepuff. We should beat Ravenclaw but after the party last weekend Rabastan hasn't been himself. I hope he pulls through for the match next week. Andy I think taught him a lesson. This morning was the first morning in the past week I haven't gotten sick. Lucius was very pleased. He loves me dearly but as he puts it "doesn't like to see my innards in a bucket."

Right now I'm in the library with my defense against the dark arts class. We are supposed to be researching grindylows, but I have found something better to do. Madame Pompfrey called me in this week to check on me, and she suggested that I become more familiar with what is happening to my body. She gave me a note that has given me access to the restricted section which I'm using now. I stroll through the aisles of forbidden books until I get to the medical section. I find a large book on a witch's pregnancy. I open to a random page and I see an image of what giving birth looks like. I nearly faint at the site of what will happen to me in a couple months.

I close the book quickly and put it back on the shelf. There are five more books about pregnancy. I pick out three and settle at a near-by table. As I begin to read I find that I won't feel the baby moving until I'm about five months along. When I reach nine months one book says my magic will become impaired. By reading the other two books I find out this is because the baby's magic is going berserk because it is ready to come out. I shut the book quickly as Emylee, a girl in my class tells me we've been dismissed. I grab the books and I go off to find Lucius. We might actually get to have a good weekend.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

Tonight we get to go to Hogsmeade village. I'm going to stay here though, Ted isn't feeling great, so there is no point in going. As I walk down the hall I spot Narcissa running toward the common room. "Cissy" I shout "tell Bella I'm not going to Hogsmeade." She stops and walks back to me.

"Why aren't you going Andy?" she asks. I sigh.

"Cause," I pause, I don't want to tell her I have nothing to do because then she will make me go with her. I think up a quick lie "time of the month" I stutter out.

"Oh" she says. "Well I have to run, I'll tell Bella." She turns and starts to run down the hallway, but then she slows and I can tell that she's winded. I walk upstairs and into the library. I have one full piece of parchment due for Ancient Runes on Monday, and I still haven't started it. I walk to a shelf and start to look for a book when someone comes behind me and says guess who. I turn around and Ted is standing with a couple of books. So much for him being sick.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

I have my leg elevated on a pillow trying to relieve the pain. Rodolphus is playing wizard chess with Lucius and we are discussing the meeting to be held tonight.

"I recieved a letter from the Dark Lord yesterday." Lucius says. I sit up.

"What did he write, and what was it about?" I'm curious and a little disappointed. "He never writes, and why did he write to you?" By the time I'm done with my ranting Lucius has backed up a couple of feet and Rodolphus is wide eyed. I didn't realize I was being such a bitch. I look to the door and realize that Narcissa is standing there.

"Who wrote to Lucius?" she asks. "Why are you so pissed, Bella?" She seems pretty shocked at how frightening I can be while sitting down.

"It was no one." I say trying to avoid the subject. The last thing we need is Cissy knowing about the Dark Lord.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade." Rodolphus suggests after the awkward silence. I swing my leg off my bed quickly and feel searing pain as my stitches pop.

"Damn it" I shout as I fall to the ground. Cissy and Lucius stare scared and Rodolphus runs over to me. I'm a little shaken but I manage to sit up. "I'm fine." I say "Lucius, take Narcissa we'll meet you down there." Lucius nods and they walk out of the room. Rodolphus takes out his wand and runs it over my wound. "What did the Dark Lord want?" I ask.

Rodolphus looks up "He wants us to bring William tonight." I snap my head up, but he doesn't notice because he's fixing my leg again.

"Well we have to tell William not to tell the Dark Lord about Narcissa." Rodolphus looks up at me.

"Yes" he says "I'm glad he just doesn't know about you." I nod. If the Dark Lord knew I was pregnant I'd probably be dead before I could say I'm sorry. I think back remembering the first time I went to one of the Dark Lord's meetings. I was tortured and the Dark Lord went through my mind using the legimens.

"I hope William can take the pain." Rodolphus nods immediately knowing what I'm talking about.

"We can't worry about that now." he says. "The Dark Lord picked him out because William's father was strong. Our job tonight is to get William to the Dark Lord safely." He finishes the final spell in healing my leg, and stands up. He's been studying medicine since the incident.

"Let's go" I say as I stand up. We walk upstairs and into the courtyard where most of the school is waiting. Rodolphus and I find Cissy and Lucius sitting on one of the few benches available.

"Bella!" Cissy shouts as we get closer. "Andy wanted me to tell you that she's not going to Hogsmeade." I'm slightly shocked by this, Andy always goes to Hogsmeade.

"Why?" I ask. Rodolphus and Lucius look curious as well. After all Andy is a very important part to their team and if anything happened to her they would be pissed. Cissy looks cautious about saying anything else but finally gives in.

"Umm she told me time of the month." The boy's faces turn red. I can tell now that they didn't want to know. McGonagall steps up onto the steps of the main entrance of the castle. She puts her wand to her throat and amplifies her voice.

"Professor Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic would like to inform you of something." The crowd starts to settle and McGonagall continues. "There has been some illicit activity that's been taking place within a 150 mile radius mysteriously on Hogsmeade weekends." She clears her throat and continues. "I would like to inform you that anyone found associating with this group of wizard's will be expelled no questions asked. I nudge Rodolphus.

"I love how she says only wizards and not witches." He nods. A small murmur goes through the crowd. Last meeting, or what is now being called the Marcelo murders, has been covered heavily by the prophet. The Marcelo's were muggles so the Aurors know that the group that them (us of course) hate muggles. McGonagall steps down off the steps, and we head down to the village. As we draw closer I spot William and point him out to Rodolphus. I then whisper in his ear.

"Tell him someone from the ministry wants to meet him." When we get to the village Cissy pleads with Lucius not to go, and I can see the pain in his face. He hates leaving her here knowing that she is carrying his child. I asked him after I found out about Cissy what he would do if she died, and he said that he would die to.

"Cissy" I say inturrupting their conversation. "We should be back early, Lucius is all yours then." She nods and then turns to Lucius.

"You promise." Lucius chuckles and kisses her on the forehead.

"I promise" he says and kisses her on the lips. I turn away letting them have a little make out time. I walk over to Rabastan and Lucius follows behind me.

"He's getting William now" Rabastan says tilting his head towards Rodolphus. William seems to want to go with us from the expression on his face, but his stupid girlfriend Lucy is complaining.

"Why can't it be another time" she shouts. "We had plans." She continues to bitch about how her life is going to end if William leaves. I can't take it anymore and I start to walk over to them. Lucius tries grabbing my arm, but I turn and slap him, breaking free of his grasp. I walk up to Lucy, William, and Rodolphus and get right in Lucy's face.

"William must meet this man tonight. You two can make plans to fuck each other someother time. You sleep in the same room everynight for god's sake." I roll my eyes and the boys just stare at me. Lucy looks shocked and I know I was right about her and William finding a spot to do the dirty. "Goodbye now I says as I pull Rodolphus and William away. Rabastan and Lucius are flabbergasted when I get back. "Come on" I say as I walk past them. They follow. We will be using the floo network out of the old house on the hill. The Dark Lord thinks it is best if we use a different mode of transportation each time. The only thing we can't do is apparate because of Rabastan. I'm glad for that because I don't want to with the baby. We come upon the house and William ask where we are going. Lucius turns around and faces him.

"We are going to meet one of the most powerful wizards of all time. I will let him explain most things, but everything we say and do tonight must be kept secret, ok." William stares back blankly. "Don't whatever you do tell him about Narcissa because he doesn't know." Lucius is almost pleading with William when he says this. "Ok" William says jokingly. He will realize soon enough that this is no joke.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

I decide to go to the Three Broomsticks and have a couple of drinks while Lucius is gone. I know he would oppose, but quite frankly I don't care. I enter the Three Broomsticks and it isn't very crowded. Most students are doing their Christmas shopping, but some litter the pub. Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn are sitting at a booth at the far side of the room. I walk to the bar and order a butterbeer.

"Excuse me" Professor McGonagall shouts and she runs up to me and the bartender. "She's expecting" she whispers to the bartender. The man is about 50 and gives me an appalling look.

"Thanks a lot" I shout in McGonagall's face and I storm over to an empty booth where I sit and cry. Both Slughorn and McGonagall walk over to me. McGonagall pats me on the back.

"Narcissa we know this is hard for you,"

"Have you ever been pregnant at 14" I snap back. She takes a small step. "The worst part is everybody thinks I'm a slut, nobody ever says anything about Lucius. I mean for gods sake he slept with Bellatrix before he slept with me." I stop. Both professors eyes grow wide with shock. I've ssaid to much, now I'm dead.

"Well, Miss. Black this puts a spin on things" Slughorn chokes out. He looks digusted and shocked at the same time.

"Have a good time" McGonagall says in a stupor. Both of them walk back to their booth and start whispering and I can tell its about me because they keep on making little sideways glances toward me. Leave it to me to screw things up even more.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

Ted and I sit down at a table at the end of the library closest to the resticted section.

"Why didn't you do to Hogsmeade?" he asks.

"Because I thought you weren't going, which is true but your clearly not sick." He chuckles.

"That was lie I told my friends and accidently told you. I was going to tell you to stay here, but I never got to it." I laugh.

"I guess we're on the same wavelength." He nods slowly.

"Dromeda" he says "come up to the common room, this is our chance to get some alone time." I cut him off by kissing him on the lips. He pulls away quickly and starts to put his books back in his bag.

"Ted" I say "I didn't say yes." He sighs.

"Dromeda come on, this is the best time."

"No it isn't" I shout back at him. "I told you my birthday, ok and I'm not ready yet." He settles back into his seat.

"Dromeda, you know that I will always love you so why not?". The look his gives me makes me seriously want to run up with him into the Gryffindor common room.

"Ted I can't. I want to see my parents one last time before this. After I do this they will never look at me the same again. Bella will never look at me the same." My parents and Bella's faces of digust still hang in my brain. I can't even begin to fathom what will happen when they find out.

"Why do they hate me so much?" he asks.

"It just the thought of "dirty blood" that scares them. Mixing blood is the ultimate sin in my family. I've told you of the Black Family Tapestry right." He nods. "One of my aunts was blown off the tapestry for marrying a Weasley."

"But I thought the Weasley's were pureblood." he says.

"They are, but they don't have the same views as my family. That boy Arthur Weasley, the completely innocent one, would be seen as a truly evil person to my parents."

"Because of his blood." Ted says realizing what I am talking about. I sigh.

"Yes because of his blood." Ted takes my hands. "Dromeda, you know I will always love you no matter what your blood, right." I nod. I love Ted so much, but I love my family too. I don't see how all is fair in love.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

The old house only has one fireplace, so we have to travel one at a time. Lucius decides to go first, he throws down the floo powder and shouts Lestrange Manor. Rodolphus' father has known the Dark Lord for year and we often meet at the Lestrange Estate. Rabastan goes next, and now it is my turn.

"Be careful" Rodolphus whispers in my ear before I walk up to the fireplace. I take some floo powder and shout "Lestrange Manor." I walk out of the Lestrange's fireplace covered in soot and a little nauseas. I'm praying that I'll be able to keep my food down. William steps out of the fireplace flabbergasted by the way we got here so easily. William doesn't realize how easy it is to break the rules. Rodolphus steps out of the fireplace and we walk together into the dining room where the meeting will be held. Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange are no where in sight. This of course was requested by the Dark Lord. Besides, I would feel weird walking in front of them knowing that I was possibly carrying their grandchild. We sit at the large table, and suddenly the Dark Lord enters the room. Rabastan, Lucius, Rodolphus, and I shoot up out of our seats. Rodolphus kicks William and he stands. The Dark Lord is also accompained by Antonin Dolohov a boy a year older then Lucius, Rodolphus, and I. He is acting a little skittish, but hopefully he'll come around. We all sit and the meeting begins.

"Welcome newcomers" the Dark Lord shouts. "William and Antonin are new here and I hope you will welcome them." William stares at the Dark Lord confused as to how he knows his name. Antonin nods slowly. "Rodolphus" the Dark Lord syas turning to Rodolphus. "I trust you have brought William up to speed." Rodolphus shoots a surprised glance over to Lucius, and Lucius simply shrugs his shoulders. The Dark Lord's cool collected mood soon turns into rage. His beautiful face makes an expression hard as stone and it is directed at Rodolphus. "You were told to tell him" the Dark Lord yells as he stands up and pulls out his wand.

"I.." Rodolphus studders, but that is all he can say.

"Crucio" the Dark Lord shouts and Rodolphus falls out of his chair onto the floor in what seems to be emense pain. I let out a whimper at the sight of him struggling defenseless. The Dark Lord only increases the rage behind his curse. One small tear falls down my cheek and the Dark Lord stops. He knows how much it will bother Rodolphus if I cry. Rodolphus remains on the floor, but the Dark Lord continues the meeting. I want so much to get up and help him, but I can't.

"This organization is called the death eaters. In order to be a part of my inner circle" he says "you will need to recieve my mark. No one has yet to recieve it, but some of my loyal supporters are very close." When he says this he looks right at me so this must mean I'm close to recieving my mark. "Our goal is to make the wizarding world for the better witches and wizards, or in other words purebloods. Our most recent murder is of a filth that called themselves Marcelo." William lets out a small whimper, but the Dark Lord ignores him. "I trust both of you will join us." The Dark Lord sits down and Lucius clears his throat. "Yes, Lucius."

Lucius looks directly at the dark lord "I thought you should be informed that the school is expelling anyone associated with us." The Dark Lord nods thinking deeply.

"Yes, I see. We'll need to be more careful. Next meeting I want you to fly by broom to another location, I'll tell you at a later date. We'll rampage the house, and use it for the meeting."

"Like the Marcelo's" I ask.

"Yes, like the Marcelo's Bellatrix." The Dark Lord answers. "Is there something wrong you haven't spoken much tonight." I swallow trying to remain calm.

"No, everythings fine." I say without faltering. The Dark Lord looks suspicious but focuses back on the meeting.

"To conclude tonights meeting I want to know if you know of anyone who would be a loyal supporter of me?" No one says anything. "I once went to school with a McNair does he have a son." Rodolphus, who is now off the floor in his chair, speaks.

"Walden is in our year." The Dark Lord smiles "I would like you to bring him to the next meeting. Anyone else." Rabastan raises his hand slowly. "Rabastan".

"There are two boys in my year Crabbe, and Goyle. They aren't bright, but they are good fighters." The Dark Lord nods. "Bring them too, thats all for tonight. Bellatrix may I speak with you." Rodolphus shoots me a frightened glance and I myself am afraid of what he wants.

"Yes my lord?" I ask.

"Bellatrix I would like you to go to Knockturn Alley to pick something up for me." I nod my head quickly, I'm excited that he's giving me some responsiblity. "Bring it next meeting" he says handing me a sack of at least 50 galleons. I can't even imagine what I'm going to pay for. The Dark Lord disappears into the back room, and I walk over to Rodolphus.

"What did he want?" he asks.

"I need to pick something up for him at Borgin and Burkes, I'll do it when I go to the clinic tonight." He sighs.

"I don't want you going alone to Knockturn Alley. There are all sorts of bad people down there." I give him a deadly look.

"Rodolphus we are bad people, and I can take care of myself. Besides who would take me. You. You can barely walk, you wouldn't be able to do anything if I was attacked." Lucius walks up to us.

"I would take you Bella."

"No, you have to get back to Cissy." I nearly scream at him. I'm not pleased that he knocks my sister up and then leaves her hanging around alone.

"Well then Bella, Rabastan is going to take you." Rodolphus speaks very firmly when he says this, and I know I have no choice but to obey. Rabastan comes up beside him.

"I heard my name."

"You're going to take Bella to the clinic at Knockturn Alley" Rodolphus tells him grasping onto the chair. He really needs to go and rest before he passes out. I look Rabastan in the face and give him a dirty look.

"Bella really its the least I could do." Rabastan says.

"You've got that right." I say. "Come on let's move." We walk into the living room where the fireplace is.

"I'll go first Bella ok.". I nod as he steps into the fireplace and grabs some floo powder.

"Borgin and Burkes." he shouts and then he's gone. I grab some floo powder and step into the fireplace.

"Borgin and Burkes." I shout and I am transported to the fireplace at Borgin and Burkes. Rabastan is at the counter speaking with Mr. Burke. When Mr. Burke sees me he comes over to me and kisses me lightly on both cheeks.

"Miss. Black" he says "are we gaining a little weight." I sigh people are so rude when it comes to my weight, if I gain even a pound they notice. Now I've gained about five.

"Mr. Burke we're actually here on business." As soon as I mention business he straightens out his shirt.

"Yes, Rabastan has told me. I have the Dark Lord's package behind my counter." He walks behind the counter and grabs a box wrapped in brown paper. It is no bigger than an owl, but Mr. Burke handles it with deep care. "This package costs 50 galleons" he says thrusting his open palm at Rabastan. I dig the little sac of money out of my bra where I hid it. Mr. Burke smiles, and I hope it's at the sight of money and not my breasts. "Thank you this package has been with me for a while and it must be handled with deep care. He steps away from the box as if it were the plague. "Here's a bag" he says and grabbing a brown paper bag to put it in.

"Thank you" I say "but we really must get going we have a few places to stop." Mr. Burke nods.

"Yes I understand, you are free to use my fireplace as a way back. Have a good time wherever you are going." I turn towards the door and frown. I wish I could tell Mr. Burke that I'm not going to have a good time where I'm going. Rabastan and I leave the shop, and begin towards the clinic. It is almost nightfall, but the characters that scower Knockturn Alley are just beginning to line the streets. As we walk I remember the night that made Rabastan a probable father.

We were throwing our annual back to school party in the common room. I was a little tipsy, but Rabastan was drunk out of his mind as usual. Rodolphus was passed out on one of the couches and Rabastan walked over to me. We danced a little and then he started to get a little touchy. He put his hands all over and at first I protested, but after some more strong wine I didn't really care. We stopped dancing for a couple minutes, and when another song started Rabastan motioned for me to follow him to his dormitory. I don't know why I went, I really shouldn't have. Rabastan looked a lot like his brother, but had a roughness to his face Rodolphus did not posses. When we settled in bed I soon realized that Rabastan was just as skilled as Rodolphus, even better actually. Rodolphus has had sex with, as far as I know, only me. Rabastan on the other hand has the reputation of sleeping around. The morning after the party when I woke up at first I didn't regret what I had done. I needed a break from Rodolphus. Now I regret it completely.

Rabastan and I finally reach the clinic. As we walk inside a bell rings and a nurse apparates to our side. "Hello welcome to Saint Mungo's Wizarding Clinic. Could you please tell me the reason you need an appointment today." Rabastan walks over and takes a seat, and I turn back to the silly nurse who has a stupid smile plastered on her face. I could almost punch her right now.

"I'm pregnant, but I think I may be having twins." The nurse nods.

"Name please." She takes out a small pad of paper that a waitress would normally use.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Rabastan looks up from the magazine he was absorbed in and gives me a funny look. If I use Black they will figure out who I am and most likely contact my parents. The Lestrange's aren't as well known and Rabastan's family is originally from France.

"Ok" the nurse says "please have a seat." I walk over to the chair next to Rabastan's and sit. I look up and realize where sitting across from a woman in her forties. She looks like a normal witch, not evil at all, but this clinic does serve Diagon Alley's patrons as well.

"Bella" Rabastan mutters "calm down, you're shaking." I look down at my hands and realize that he's right.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" a nurse shouts and I stand up.

"Come on Rabastan, you can come in too." Rabastan sighs and puts down his magazine. We follow the nurse down a hallway, through a door, and down another hallway. We reach a room, and she unlocks the door and lets us enter.

"Ok Mrs. Lestrange" I nearly throw up when she says that name. "You said you're pregnant." I nod. "How far along are you?" she asks.

"It was three months around the third of December." The nurse stares at me.

"Well you're awful big for three months, I'll have the doctor check that." The nurse scribbles a little note on her clipboard, and then turns to Rabastan. "I presume you are the father." Before he can protest, I shout yes. The last thing I need is some doctor breathing down my back about my sex life.

"Name" the nurse asks directing her question at Rabastan.

"Rabastan Lestrange" he mutters and the nurse writes a couple more notes.

"A doctor will be with you in a minute." Rabastan and I wait in silence. I find myself twirling my hair I'm so nervous. After what seems like hours the doctor enters.

"Hello" he says with a smile "my name is Dean Greengrass. I understand you are pregnant" he pauses and looks at his papers "Bellatrix." I manage to nod, and he continues. "Well please lie down Rabastan can sit on this chair over here." The doctor points to a wooden chair. Rabastan gets up and I lie down. "By eye you definitely look pregnant, and way too pregnant for three months at that." As I settle in a comfortable position he begins to feel my stomach. It's kind of ackward, and I squirm at his cold hands. "You're stomach is hardening whic is good." He takes out his wand and places it directly on my stomach. He mutters something I can't here and then he raises his wand. Two jets of light fly out of his wand, one pink, and one blue. He turns to me a big smile on his face now. At first I think he's going to tell me I'm just fat and not pregnant, but as always I'm terribly wrong.

"You are indeed pregnant, and having twins." I moan and roll over. Twins. Two little parasites instead of one I'm really starting to think about getting rid of these things. I would love to have a least one be like me though. The doctor pokes me.

"You may want to sit up I think your husbands in shock." Shit I mutter to myself as the doctor helps me up. Rabastan must not have heard me at the door when I told the nurse why I was here. I should have told him my suspisions on the way here. His eyes are wide with shock and his mouth is wide open.

"Rabastan" I say trying to bring him back to reality. He looks at me. His eyes are first filled with all sorts of emotion. Sadness, fear, guilt. After a few seconds I can see that they are filled with rage.

"I need to go" he says clenching his teeth. "I'll meet you outside." He thrusts open the door and then slams it. I find my eyes filled with tears and then I realize the doctor is still in the room.

"I thought you would be happy when I told you" he says slowly. Suddenly I can no longer contain my emotions and tears fall down my cheeks. I collapse onto the table and the doctor rubs my back. "Everything will be fine." I start to choke on my tears but I still manage to speak the words I know are true.

"No it won't be." The doctor sighs.

"If you no longer need me I am needed by another patient. He knows he can't win with me and he leaves the room.

I walk out of the clinic and Rabastan is right outside the door. Just like he said he would be.

"I need to get cigarettes for Lucius, Rodolphus and I." he says. "I'll meet you at Madame Malkin's." He turns to leave but before he can I grab his arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He looks down and then starts to walk towards the smoke shop. "Get me some cigarettes!" I yell and I hope he heard me cause I really need some. I've quit since I've announced I'm having the babies. We normally don't get to smoke around school because its for forbidden, but not smoking at all leaves me craving them and being more miserable than I already am. Also, I've given up sex for these babies so a cigarette won't hurt. I continue my walk to Diagon Alley. It's not as busy as it is when people are getting ready for school, but its still crowded. I make my way to Madame Malkin's shop. I enter to find no one but Madame Malkin herself.

"Hello may I help you." She walks up to me with a tape measure in hand.

"I need a robe that will make me look thin." Madame Malkin runs to a rack of robes in the back and pushes it in front of me.

"These are our thinning robes for women. I'll let you take a look." I run my hands over the new fabric closing my eyes. It feels so soft, and smells like the store itself. I love the smell of new clothes. I open my eyes and they fall immediately too a black laced rob, perfect for home but not so much for school. I find another deep emerald green with a silver trim. Perfect, Slytherin colors. I snatch it off the rack. I step up to a mirror and try it on. The bump is immediately gone. I definitely want this. I look at the price tag and nearly faint. Twenty galleons for a robe. I take my thirty galleons and head to the counter.

"Is that all you'll be needing young lady." Madame Malkin asks as I reach the counter. I place the robe on the counter.

"Yes." I say. With the flick of her wand the rack flies to the back of the store. She looks at the tag on my robe.

"That will be twenty galleons." she says. I carefully place the money in her hand. I find that I have a hard time giving money up even though my family is abundantly wealthy. She gives me my robe in a nice little bag that says Madame Malkin's Robes.

"Thank you." She walks to the back of the store and I leave nearly running into Rabastan. I look up at him. I'm feeling a bitchy mood come on so I hope he has my cigarettes.

"Did you get my cigarettes?" I ask sharply. He hands over a carton.

"You owe me five galleons." He says, but I ignore him as I rip open a pack and lite one with my wand. The instant pleasure is wonderful.

"Bella should you really be smoking while your-" I cut him off before he can say anymore.

"I don't care lets just get back to the school." We walk back to Knockturn Alley and into Borgin and Burkes. Mr. Burke tips his hat as I climb into the fire. I arrive back to the old shack and walk ahead still smoking my cigarette. Rabastan comes running behind me about a minute later. We walk back to Hogsmeade where everyone is getting their sleeping arrangements mad. We'll be going back up to the castle where I have a lot to work out.

**Oh my gosh I finally updated. We've reached over 1,000 hits on this story and that is only possible by all of you reading it. I really need some reviews. In terms of writing this story out with pen and paper I am on chapter 15 and I'm in early January. Remember reviews keep me motivated and help me to improve my writing. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vice and Virtue**

Andromeda's Point of View

"Ted stop I have to go." I desperately try to pull away from Ted who is holding me in his muscular arms and kissing me up and down the neck.

"Come on Dromeda every ones at breakfast knows our chance." I use all the force I have to take a step back from him.

"Ted my birthday is less than a month away why can't you just wait?" He sighs and walks back up to me. He smiles at me in a mischievous way that makes me want to laugh.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" I stamp on his foot, and he recoils.

"Ow, Dromeda that hurt." I smile at him knowing I now have the upper hand.

"You'll know I'll keep my promise because one of my goals before I die is to lose my virtue. And why not with an incredible sexy man who is trying to get in bed with me every other minute." Ted chuckles and then kisses me.

"I guess you have to get ready for your match." Ted sighs impatiently. He hates it when I have to go to my side of the fence and he has to go to his.

"Good luck today in your match. As soon as I'm changed I'll come out and watch your game, ok." I nod, I'm going to be nervous with him watching, but it's ok. I'll get over it hopefully. We share a quick kiss before I run off to get some breakfast. I enter the great hall and head to the Slytherin table. Bella, Cissy, Lucius, Rodolphus, and Rabastan are in our normal spot. Ever since last weekends Hogsmeade trip William has been sitting with us occasionally. I'm starting to wonder if he knows about Bella. Cissy was shocked when Bella told her she was going to have twins. She nearly fainted, and Lucius made her go to the hospital wing just to be safe. Rabastan went with Bella to the clinic so he picked up some cigarettes. Rodolphus was extremely happy about this. Bella, Rabastan, Lucius, and himself all smoke. Lucius is going to quit soon because of Cissy though. He says that he doesn't want to hurt the baby when it gets here. Again Rodolphus asked me if I would like a cigarette and I said no. It's bad enough I drink, the last thing I need is to be smoking.

"Ready for today's game, Andy?" Lucius asks as I sit down. I manage to grab a piece of toast before it magically disappears.

"I guess" I munch on my toast. I'm pretty sure were going to win today especially since Walden's been getting better at practice. Before we're dismissed to the quidditch pitch Professor Slughorn comes up to us envelopes in hand.

"Hello team" he says "before I send you off to win I wanted to give you invitations to the Christmas Party." He hands Bella, Cissy, and the entire team envelopes. "The party will be the day after term ends; Wednesday. You are welcome to bring a date if you'd like. Hope to see you there." Professor continues to the Ravenclaw table where he continues to hand out invitations. His Christmas party is always awesome especially when he decides to leave us unsupervised. Hopefully Ted will get an invitation because people would become suspicious if I invited him.

"Ok team" Rodolphus says "let's head down to the pitch to get ready for the match." Rabastan, Rodolphus, Lucius, William, Walden, Thomas, and I all stand up and get ready to walk out of the great hall.

"Good luck" Cissy says and then kisses Lucius. Bella waves goodbye; she doesn't look to good this morning. Probably from all the throwing up she's been doing lately. As we walk down to the field Tom comes up to me.

"Andy what is a man-whore?" I stop and let the rest of the team continue walking. Tom stays back with me.

"Where on Earth did you hear that?" I whisper sharply. We start to walk again, but this time a little farther behind the team.

"Some of the older kids call me that and they say I got Narcissa pregnant." Geez I can't believe anyone would think that. Tom is only twelve; I don't think he's even mature enough to impregnate someone.

"Tom just ignore them they don't know what their talking about, and if it gets worse go to Professor Slughorn, ok." He nods and we walk into the locker room. Ten minutes later we are all ready and Rodolphus stands to give his before game lecture.

"Ravenclaw will be tough today. We will all need to be focused." He stares directly at Walden. "Walden if we are up even by only one goal and you see the snitch grab it. We just need to win to get ahead of Gryffindor."

"Rodolphus, Gryffindor could kill Hufflepuff they are deciding what to do, based on our match." Rodolphus looks at me curiously. I probably shouldn't have mentioned Ted's game plan, but the last thing I need is Rodolphus being pissed that were in second, and then taking it out on Bella.

"How do you know what they'll do?" Rodolphus asks.

"I've heard through the grapevine." I respond quickly. He sighs.

"Andy is right. Walden wait until were up by at least seven goals. Ok let's go." Rodolphus leads us out of the locker room. I'm the fourth one out behind William. We mount our brooms and fly out onto the field. Ravenclaw is already out on the pitch. Their captain, Samuel Hughes, meets Rodolphus at the center of the field where they shake hands. We do three more laps around the pitch and then take our positions. Before each match my hands start to sweat, and this match is no exception. I grasp my beaters bat firmer holding onto it for dear life. The bludgers and snitch are released and the quaffle is thrown into the air. Tom grabs it and passes it to Lucius who takes it down the pitch and scores. A bludger passes by a Ravenclaw's head and I keep my eye on it. Samuel starts up the pitch carrying the quaffle he passes it to one of his teammates who immediately passes it back causing William to run into the Ravenclaw. The bludger I spotted heads my way and I sing at it, making contact.

The bludger soars away from me and hits Samuel's broom. He drops the quaffle, and Lucius immediately picks it up and takes it down the field to score. The match is stopped so that Samuel can get a new broom. When he walks back on the field he flips me off. Great now I have a big target on my back. The match resumes and Lucius scores three more goals. Samuel comes back up the pitch, quaffle in hand looking to score. He shoots at the goal to Rabastan's left and Rabastan is quick to block it. Tom goes back up to the opposite goals and scores two more for us. Walden finally starts to move now that we're up seven goals. I can tell he knows exactly where the snitch is by the way he takes off. With the other team distracted this also gives him an advantage. Lucius scores again making the game 80-0. The Ravenclaw seeker starts tailing Walden who is five feet away from the snitch. The snitch takes a dive and so do the seekers. The Ravenclaw pulls up, but Walden doesn't and he catches the snitch.

"Yes!" I scream. Suddenly, Samuel is at my side.

"Well your slut sister will be very proud." I turn around and punch him right in the nose. He falls off his broom and one of his teammates catches him before he hits the ground.

"Miss. Black!" Professor Slughorn shouts. "Dismount now!" I lower my broom to the ground and I see Rodolphus heading over. "Miss. Black why did you do that" professor asks.

"Because he was making rude comments about Narcissa."

"Andy I told you not to lose your head last match-" I can't take this anymore so I cut Rodolphus off.

"What should I do then Rodolphus let him talk like that about her. I'll go tell the other teams we're done!" I shout. I don't want to deal with this now. Professor Slughorn starts yelling as soon as I start walking.

"This isn't over Andromeda." I could care less. I go to the Hufflepuff locker room and knock on the door. The boy whose nose I broke last match opens the door.

"We just finished." I say and walk away. The Gryffindor locker room is across from the Slytherin locker room a little further down the passageway. I knock on the door and just to my luck Ted answer.

"I'll be right back guys!" he yells into the locker room and then steps outside with me. "Dromeda what's wrong?" he asks. I've just realized that tears are streaming down my face.

"I don't know, I just wish I could tell someone about you." He hugs me.

"One day you can." he whispers as he holds me in his arms. We stay in each others arms for a couple of moments and then break out of the embrace. "Guess what?" he asks rhetorically. "I got invited to Slughorn's party."

"Really" I say.

"Yes so don't worry we'll talk later." He kisses me on the cheek, and somehow everything feels better.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

After our easy win over Ravenclaw last weekend term has finally come to a close. Teachers have assigned homework for the holiday, and the school is practically buzzing with holiday cheer. Today is Slughorn's annual Christmas party. Tomorrow the trains leave at noon so everyone has some time to sleep in after the party. Of course the party is exclusive. Only members of the "Slug Club" and their dates are allowed to attend. The Slug Club is made up of elite students and families. Bella, Andy, and I have always been in the Slug Club because of our name. All we really do is have the occasional dinner party and they are normally pretty boring. The only advantage of being in the Slug Club is this party.

"Narcissa" Lucius says reentering the dormitory. "I just saw Madame Pomfrey she'd like to see you for a check-up in about fifteen minutes." He smiles when he sees my trunk is open. "Packing finally?" he asks.

"No" I say "I'm actually looking for a dress for tonight. Can you help me pick one out?" He sighs, but then smiles.

"How about the one you wore the night we-"

"No!" I shout cutting him off. "People already think I'm a slut, and that dress would just cause too many problems. On top of that it is ripped, and it wouldn't fit." Leave it to Lucius to want me to wear a short black dress that has a plunging v-neck to a school social event. "I've narrowed it down to these three" I say pointing to the dresses that lay on the bed. One is emerald green with silver lace around the outside edges. It is strapless, and ruffles at the bottom. The second dress is silver and sparkles. It is strapless, but it comes with a cute green jacket. The third one is my favorite. It is a black dress with spaghetti strapped sleeves. It is short on one side then cuts across to end just below the other knee.

"Well" Lucius says "you need to try them on."

"Fine" I yell jokingly "but no peeking." I strip out of my robes and grab the black dress. I start to climb into it when I realize it's not going over my stomach. "Lucius" I shout and I look over to him. His hands are over his face like he is a child. He is such a smart-ass. "Lucius open your eyes and come help me." He opens and eyes, and takes a minute to look me over before he can actually walk over to help me. Nothing like taking advantage of the situation.

"What's wrong?" he asks actually genuinely concerned.

"It won't go on. Let's try pulling it over my head." I take off the dress and try over my head. Lucius grabs the sides of the dress and pulls down. The material gives a little, and the dress slides on. Suddenly, I feel faint. The dress is putting a lot of pressure on my stomach. "Lucius get it off!" I shout, and he quickly moves to the bottom of the dress to pull it over my head. Unfortunately he isn't quick enough and my world goes black.

I awake with Lucius at my side. I look around and realize I'm in the hospital wing.

"Well" Madame Pomfrey says "I wouldn't wear that dress tonight." She chuckles a little. I look down and realize I'm in a hospital wing robe. "I do hope your mother gets you some new clothing because you can't be fainting like that again." I turn to Lucius and see the worry that lines his face. I don't want this to happen again either.

"How long was I out for?" I ask.

"About an hour" Lucius replies. "Madame Pomfrey already ran her tests, so we can head back down now." Just as Lucius says that Madame Pomfrey rushes back over her wand in hand.

"I almost forgot one thing." she says as she waves her wand over my head. A jet of light bursts out of her wand writing the number 134 in the air.

"What does that mean?" Lucius asks.

"It means I'm fat!" I shout disgusted. "That is my weight Lucius I've never been a pound over 120." Lucius sighs.

"You are not fat your pregnant, and I think you should wear the silver dress tonight." I love how he changes the topic of the conversation so I'm not so stressed. It's one of the reasons why I love him so much.

"Fine" I say trying to be stubborn "as you wish."

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

Night falls and Rodolphus and I start getting ready for Slughorn's party. "That robe you bought works really well" Rodolphus says as I take the robe off. "When you take it off it makes you suddenly gain like 20 pounds. He lights a cigarette, and I roll my eyes. Thanks for the support Rod.

"Could you light me one?" I ask as I rummage through my trunk looking for my roomy black dress.

"No, Bella not while your pregnant." I give him a death glare. He stands and pulls the cigarette out of his mouth. "You think I'm kidding, but I don't want the babies hurt because you wanted a cigarette." I sigh he's right, and it's kind of nice that he actually cares this much about the babies to prevent me from having a cigarette. He'd suffer my wrath for the sake of them.

"Put it out then" I say harshly "I don't need the smell of smoke to taunt me." He puts out the cigarette in the ashtray next to his bed, and changes into his dress robes. "Where are Lucius and Cissy?" I ask as I continue to look for my dress.

"They went down already." Rodolphus replies straightening his robes out. "Bella I think your dress is right here." He points to the bed and surely enough the dress is right there.

"Look away" I say motioning for him to turn. "You've seen enough of me already." He smirks.

"Exactly so why can't I see more." Not wanting to fight I strip off my school robes and put the dress on. What was once roomy no longer is, the dress barely fits me. I look in the mirror at the bump that is growing bigger by the day.

"I have to wear the robe" I say gesturing to my shrinking robe.

"Bella" Rodolphus says "just let it go for tonight." I sigh, he's right it is only one night, but one night could ruin everything. I've learned that the hard way. After I put on the robe we walk out of the common room and down the hall to Slughorn's office and classroom. Many people are gathered outside. I see Cissy and yell to her. She and Lucius walk over to us. Cissy is wearing her silver dress with the green jacket. It looks lovely on her, but you can still see the bump emerging on her stomach. Lucius is dressed in plain black robes almost identical to Rodolphus'.

"Cissy have you seen Andy?" I ask. She looks around and shakes her head. Suddenly a girl emerges from the common room. I barely recognize who it is until she gets closer. Andy is wearing a tight emerald green dress that has one shoulder and a plunging neck line. It cuts off above the knee, and shows just the right amount of skin. "Andy" I say amazed "you look stunning." I turn back towards Slughorn's door, and find Rodolphus staring. "Stop it" I say swatting him. Slughorn finally emerges and welcomes us in. There are mostly Slytherins but some of the other houses are here as well.

All the potions equipment has been moved out of the classroom and it has been changed so that it looks like a miniature ballroom. Some students who were not invited have trays full of hors devours and there is a fountain that has pumpkin juice. Rodolphus finds Rabastan who has hidden a bottle of mead under his dress robes. He quickly dumps the entire bottle in without anyone noticing. Cissy, being naive as she is immediately goes over and fills a glass with the now tainted pumpkin juice.

"Lucius" I whisper "you may want to watch her by the end of the night she'll want you in bed." He sighs knowing he has a long night ahead of himself. I look around for Andy but she has disappeared again. I can't imagine where she could be.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

I wander around the party a little while talking with some different people. Suddenly Katherine one of the closest friends I have walks up to me.

"Andy it's been so long." she says as she hugs me. Katherine is in Ravenclaw so we don't see each other much. "You did awesome the other day in quidditch. I still can't believe you broke another kid's nose." Katherine starts laughing and I join in, but scan the room for Ted at the same time. "Andy" she says her tone more serious "do you think you could come over to my house the day after Christmas so we could catch up." A light bulb clicks in place in my head.

"That would be great Katherine I'll arrive by the floo about eight am." She laughs.

"How about nine?" I shrug.

"That's fine with me." Katherine walks away, and someone comes up behind me and puts their hands over my mouth and drags me into the hall. No one seems to notice, and fear spreads through me. Who knows who this is, and I saw Rabastan spike the punch so he is most likely drunk. I resist the urge to scream, and I am relieved when the person says.

"Guess who." I spin around looking into Ted's blue eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me Ted. I thought someone was dragging me off to be raped." He sniggers.

"Well maybe not raped, but sex doesn't sound-"

"Ted I didn't come to this party to lose my virtue, I came to have a good time." He sighs. "I have an idea" I say changing the subject.

"What?" he asks curious now.

"My friend Katherine just invited me to her house the day after Christmas. Instead of going to her house maybe I could come to yours and possibly meet your parents." He takes me in his arms.

"That's a great idea Dromeda. My parents will love it." He smiles and I can tell he's very pleased. There is a fine line when someone is being sarcastic and then when they're being genuinely happy. Ted is definitely happy.

"You live in the country, right?"

"Yes" Ted says "just outside of London."

"I'll fly to your house about eight am the day after Christmas okay." He nods.

"Why can't you just come the entire holiday?" he asks.

"Because" I say "my parents have something special planned for us and Bella is telling mum and dad about-" he nods his head there is no need for me to continue.

"Want to go back in?" he asks. We've been standing out here for about ten minutes so it's a pretty good idea.

"Sure" I say. We walk into the party and half the people are completely drunk, including Slughorn who is retiring for the night. I must not have noticed all the drunken people before because there is no way in hell they got drunk this fast. Rodolphus comes up from behind me and gives me jumper cables. He's drunk and asks me.

"Whose the hot stud?" when he sees Ted. God I hate to do this to Ted.

"He's a fucking mudblood Rodolphus it's not what you think." I look the other way I can't even see Ted's face right now.

"Yeah we're just potions partners." He says, and I glance over to see a look of sorrow on his face. "See you later Andromeda." As he walks away I feel so bad for hurting him, but it was necessary so we could be together later on.

**Sorry about the long update guys. When summer comes I promise I'll be updating on a regular basis. There is a poll on my profile page, and it deals with this story so I would appreciate it if you guys put in your input. Thanks for reading. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vice and Virtue**

Bellatrix's Point of View

I wake up with a major headache this morning. Even though it's 10am I'm still exhausted.

"Finally" Andy says as she walks into the room. I swing my legs over the bed and I realize Rodolphus, Narcissa, and Lucius are all out of the room. "They went down to breakfast, figured you'd want to sleep in." I stand and a wave of nausea hits me. I sprint for the bathroom and vomit into the toilet. "Are you ok Bella?" Andy asks.

"Yep I'm fine" I shout back. I brush my teeth and pack up all of my toiletries. I come across an unopened box of tampons and light it on fire.

"Bella, what on Earth!" Lucius cries as he walks into the room and sees me.

"My mother goes through my stuff. If she sees these unopened." Lucius understands, I'm burning the evidence. "Andy are you packed?" I ask.

"Yes" she replies. "Bella hurry up we should be heading down soon." Andy walks out of the room clearly pissed at me, probably because I drank last night at the party.

"Lucius turn around" I yell "I'm going to get dressed." I take off my nightgown and step to the mirror. It seems as if my stomach is growing overnight. "Lucius," I ask "do you see any difference?" I ask.

"Yes" he says "but that is why you bought that robe." I shrug and put my robes on. I throw my stuff in to my trunk and bend down to pick it up.

"Ow!" I yell as I try to bend.

"Bella take it easy" Rodolphus says walking in. "I don't want you hurt." He kisses me on the forehead and grabs my trunk, and his. I get dressed and walk out to the common room, which is full of people getting ready for the train. I see Rabastan, Andy, and Cissy over in one corner. We walk over to them. Narcissa is lounging on the couch and Andy looks pissed at her as well.

"Andy what's your issue this morning?" I ask her.

"Nothing" she says "it's just you two lounge around and make us weigh on you hand and foot." I sigh at my sister's behavior.

"Andy" I whisper "your not pregnant you don't know what Cissy and I are going through." She walks away angry and Lucius comes down the hall carrying his trunk, and Narcissa's. Cissy's trunk is abnormally large and Lucius drops it in the middle of the hall.

"I think its just about time to go down." Rabastan says. We all grab our trunks and we walk up to the entrance hall. Many students are already gathered and Dumbledore is making his way up to the front.

"Attention" he shouts. "I hope you all have a good holiday. The train is in the station." I snicker like I'm going to have a good holiday. We walk down to the train and I see Lucius and Narcissa. Cissy appears upset about something.

"What's the matter?" I ask as we get away from Lucius.

"Last night well I was drunk, and Lucius wouldn't get in bed with me Bella. Why wouldn't he have sex with me?" She is on the verge of tears now. I didn't realize how much Lucius actually cares about Narcissa. I could see Lucius taking advantage of her when she's drunk, but not refusing it. He knew that she was pregnant and that if she did have sex she would be even more upset then she is now.

"It's because he cares about you Narcissa." She seems confused, but then understands what I'm talking about. "Tell Lucius to meet me in a compartment, I have to find Andy." I turn to leave and I walk back to Rodolphus and Rabastan. "I'll get a compartment, and I need you for the first fifteen minutes of the ride. I don't care what you do after that." Rabastan shrugs his shoulders and I turn to Rodolphus. "I have to go find Andy." He kisses me on the cheek.

"Whatever you say Bella" I turn and realize where nearly at the station. I see Andy talking with her partner from potions; she turns to look at me and gives me the finger.

"Get your arse over here now!" She leaves the boy and comes to stand beside me.

"I don't know what your issue is Andy, but I need you in my compartment for the first fifteen minutes of the ride, ok." She nods, and we enter the train. Upon finding a compartment we throw our trunks on the rake, and sit down. Andy plops on the seat and crosses her arms pouting like a little girl. "What is wrong with you" I ask again pressing her.

"Time of the month" she hisses back at me. Why am I not surprised. She gets really bitchy when she gets her period. Lucius sees us and throws both his and Narcissa's trunks in the compartment across from us. Finally Rodolphus and Rabastan enter the compartment putting their trunks on top of mine and Andy's.

"Ok now that everyone is here, umm Lucius shut the door." I take out my wand and point it at the ceiling muttering an incantation.

"What are you doing?" Cissy asks.

"Sound proofing the room so no one can hear our conversation." She nods. "The last thing we need is more gossip going out." At this everyone nods. "Ok I just wanted to clarify that I'm going to tell mum and dad on Christmas when everyone's parents are there. Therefore Lucius, Rabastan, and Rodolphus have to keep this a secret for a little while longer."

"Bella how are you going to keep it from your parents?" Rabastan looks at my stomach.

"I'm just going to take off the robe when we reach the station." Rodolphus' eyes grow wide with shock.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because they've already noticed I'm gaining weight. When they notice I eat so much they'll just have reason to believe that I'm fat." Rodolphus sighs.

"I guess that is logical." Andy is nearly asleep across from me.

"Andy wake up." She gives me the finger again and I give up wit her. "That's all I needed you for, you guys can stay here or move if you want." Lucius and Narcissa leave and head to their compartment across from ours. Rabastan moves next to Andy and across from Rodolphus. I lay my head on Rodolphus' stomach and curl up into a ball. I look over to Rabastan who seems to be in a lot of pain, I don't know how I know this but it's in his eyes I can just see it. I then turn to my stomach and can't help but ask myself what I'm going to do.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

Bella falls asleep in Rodolphus' lap and I decide to go apologize to Ted. I feel really bad about calling him that last night.

"Where are you going?" I don't know why Rodolphus asks as if he owns everybody.

"Fuck off." If it weren't for him I wouldn't have had to call Ted a mudblood. I hate being so bitchy though; unfortunately my body always seems pitted against me. We are about twenty minutes away from King's Cross station. I walk towards the engine and before I enter the dining care I see Ted. I motion for him to come in between the cars and he excuse himself and walks toward me. I step into the bathroom and I hear him walk out of the car.

"Dromeda come on, where are you?" I smile and open the door.

"Petrificus totalus." I fall back and hit my arm on the toilet opening a gash. "Dromeda oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you." He unfreezes me and tries to help me up, but I protest.

"Thanks Ted now I'm bleeding how am I going to explain this. I'm just having such a bad day." I fall into his arms, and he shuts the door of the bathroom so no one can hear us.

"How 'bout I make it better Dromeda?" He kisses me on the lips in a long passionate way. He moves to my neck and I let out a shutter. He breathes and speaks softly. "I'm sorry about blowing up at you earlier; I should have understood that you couldn't say anything in front of Rodolphus." He goes back to kissing me and suddenly the train starts to slow.

"Shit, Ted I have to go back." He continues, and I look directly at him. "Come on Ted." He backs off and lets me to the door.

"I'll see you next week Dromeda." I wave give him a quick kiss goodbye and head back for Bella. I reach our compartment and Bella turns to me.

"Where have you been?" I sigh.

"Had to go to the bathroom." I grab my trunk and head for the nearest exit. As soon as I set foot off the train I see mum and dad and run over to them.

"Hello Andromeda have a good first term" dad asks.

"Yes." Narcissa comes off the train with Lucius and mum runs up to them.

"My baby" she shouts hugging Narcissa.

"Mum you're hurting me" she says with urgency. "Mum come on." Mum finally backs off and then Bella gets off the train. She has clearly taken her special cloak off because I can see her growing stomach. She kisses Rodolphus goodbye and walks over.

"My Bellatrix, how you've grown." He looks at her stomach clearly noticing the obvious bulge. I look and see Ted depart from the train. I follow him but then mum interrupts me.

"What are you staring at Andromeda?"

"Nothing mum."

"Well then let's get out of here." We follow dad to the chimney's that are available for us to use the floo network and I step in. I grab some floo powder, and drop it.

"Black Manor!" I land in our fireplace with my trunk, and walk in. Sometimes I wonder if this is home sweet home.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

Since we've arrived home Lucius has been over everyday. Andy has been busy doing homework, and Bella does whatever it is Bella does. Rodolphus hasn't visited her since we got on holiday. I don't know how she stands it, if Lucius wasn't here I might go crazy. Daddy was pissed that people knew about me being pregnant. He had to leave the room in order to calm down; it was actually kind of scary. Today we're going to Diagon Alley. Bella is sitting on the loveseat in our parlor, and Lucius is sitting across from me as we wait for mum and Andy to get ready. I think of the night I got into this mess.

We had just gotten back to school and we were having a party in the common room. Rabastan got the booze and let's just say I was ready. I wore my sluttiest dress, the black one with a very low v-neck. I got a little tipsy, but not completely drunk, just enough to draw Lucius in. He got my drift. I left my cup of whiskey on one of the tables and we went to my dorm. Lucius was so eager he tried to pull my dress off of me.

"Lucius my dress" I screamed as I heard some of the fabric rip.

"Oops" he said not to upset about it. He started kissing me everywhere. My hands became tangled in his hair, and I left that to undo his belt buckle. Clearly skilled he had succeeded in taking off my underwear with his teeth. I managed to remove his shirt and pants, and he was so tone everywhere. We moved to the bed and I laughed in delight as he carried me. He landed on top of me, and I let out a gasp of air.

"Are you ok?" his grey eyes had stared at me having trouble keeping focus on my face.

"I'm fine, and you can take it off." He practically ripped my bra off and started kissing my breasts. His lips met mine and we kissed passionately. He straddled me and I gasped as he entered me for the first time.

"I'll go easy on you" he had chuckled, and I couldn't help but smile. He was a little rough, and it did hurt a little but I was worth it. I felt his soft skin sliding above mine in a smooth gentle rhythm. I tried not to scream, but it was to much to contain, Lucius was very skilled. I exclaimed and he thrust once more and then slide beside me. My entire body felt electrocuted, like Lucius had set off some impulse that sent me reeling.

"Are you ok Narcissa?" He asked. I nodded. "I love you I'm going to go back out to the party." At that he got up, and dressed. He kissed me goodbye, and I lay on the bed feeling so empty because I now knew what if felt like to be filled.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

Cissy, Lucius, and I are waiting for mum and Andy so that we can go to Diagon Alley. I look at Lucius who is staring at Narcissa. Cissy is thinking about something, but Lucius still stares at here with so much love. I can't remember Lucius ever looking at me like that. I do remember the last night we had a little fun.

We had just gotten back from holiday and we were having a big party in the common room. Both Rodolphus and Rabastan were passed out on the floor, and Andy had gone to bed. Lucius came out of the dormitories and I yelled to him.

"Come over here." He did and he looked so happy, I could've sworn he was drunk. "Here" I said handing him a drink. He looked like a blind man who had seen the sun for the first time; it was actually kind of disturbing. The music pumped louder and I pulled Lucius out onto the dance floor. I kept a close look out for Cissy to make sure she didn't get pissed that I was dancing with her boyfriend. I was pretty drunk myself. I remember dancing up against Lucius; we only stopped to get more to drink. Lucius was drunk out of his mind when he turned to me.

"Come on Bella." He dragged me down to his dormitory. "Bella" he said nearly ripping my clothes off. I got his pants off and we moved to the bed. He moved into me making me feel so much pleasure. I had been wit Lucius before, but this was magical. It was like he had a sexual epiphany. He was so gentle, n one is ever that gentle with me.

"Lucius, come on." I bit him, and he still didn't do anything. I turned him over so I was on top of him. "If you don't do anything I will." He flipped me back over and started kissing me all over. I returned those kisses and he bounced off the top of me. As he did this I began to feel pain from in between my legs.

"Ow Lucius stop." He continued to into what he was doing, and to drunk to actually listen to me. Suddenly the pain was immense. "Lucius please" I begged tears streaming into my eyes. By the time I had said that he was done anyway. He lay on the bed beside me and passed out. I studied him while he slept. He was beautiful, and that's when the guilt set in. I thought of Cissy, who was probably asleep in her own dormitory down the hall. This was her boyfriend not mine. I went to go to my dorm so Rodolphus wouldn't find out only to find myself in a pool of blood.

"Lucius I need you to perform a healing spell." He came out of his stupor, grabbed his wand and with the flick of his wrist the bleeding stopped. He never asked what was wrong and just passed out. As I sit here and stare at him I can't help, but feel jealous. Lucius is always there for Narcissa, no matter what. Rodolphus hasn't visited me since the holiday began. Lucius also gets along with my parents. Rodolphus on the other hand has gotten on my father's bad side a couple of times. Andy walks downstairs and following behind her is mother.

"Are we ready?" mum asks.

"Yes" we all chime together. We use the floo powder to travel to Diagon Alley. When we all assemble mother speaks.

"Let's go to Madame Malkin's first, Narcissa will be needing some new robes." Mum looks right at my growing center. "And Bellatrix could use some new ones too." As she turns I roll my eyes, I hate it when she notices the state of my middle. We walk to Madam Malkin's and enter the shop.

"Welcome how may I help you?" the attendant walks right up to mother with a fake smile plastered on her face. I hate sales people.

"We need some maternity robes." The attendant continues with the stupid smile on her face.

"Right over here." A flashing yellow light points from the tip of the attendants' wand to the maternity section. We walk and I turn to Andy.

"So today is going to be all about Narcissa." She nods; she's been acting all depressed since holiday began, and I can't figure out why. She's going to see her friend after Christmas so I hope that will cheer her up. We reach the maternity section, and mum starts pulling things off the rack and throwing them at Cissy.

"Try these on."

"Well your mother sure does know how to buy clothes" Lucius says from behind me.

"Yes I hate shopping with her." Cissy goes in to try on her clothes and comes out wearing a beautiful green robe. It is slightly big around the middle, but that will be for when she grows into it.

"They look beautiful honey" mum says tears brewing in her eyes. It's hard for her shopping for maternity clothes with her fourteen year old daughter. Narcissa tries on a couple more robes and the attendant comes over to us.

"I'd like to show you something." Narcissa changes back into her normal clothes, and the attendant leads us to another section, and as soon as I see the clothes I start to hyperventilate. The tiny robes hang on the racks unworn. The tiny little arm holes have special hangers just for them. I think about how I'm going to have two things that size in a couple of months.

"Bellatrix are you ok" I come back to reality and see that mum is staring at me wondering what is wrong. I run out of the sort not wanting to explain. I find a bench next to the store and I sit down. I start crying. How am I going to take care of two children, when I can't even get Rodolphus to come and visit me over holiday? W ill Rodolphus eve help me? I ponder these thoughts, and then Lucius walks out of the shop.

"Bella are you alright?" He takes a seat next to me, and grabs my hand trying to comfort me.

"I'm fine" I say wiping my eyes with my sleeves.

"Bella you can tell me what's wrong."

"Lucius, I don't know how I'm going to take care of tow babies" I say. He looks up thinking hard.

"Bella don't worry, you'll be surprised at how great a mother you're going to be." He laughs. "Plus I'll always be there to help you." I smile at the thought of Lucius changing a diaper. He gives me a hug and mum comes out of the store.

"Is everything alright." She looks back and forth between Lucius and I clearly suspicious.

"Yes" I mutter, but the truth is everything's terribly wrong.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

As Bella runs out the door I can't help but roll my eyes. I don't know why she just doesn't tell mum and dad. I turn away from the window and find Cissy carrying, about what I don't know. Lucius had run out behind Bella, so maybe that had something to do with it.

"Is this about Lucius?" Mum runs out the door and Cissy nods her head. I sigh and sit next to her. "Cissy, Lucius is just trying to comfort her. Right now Bella's mental state is hanging in the balance." Cissy continues to cry.

"But I don't understand how he went and slept with her Andy. I gave him my virtue" she sobs.

"Cissy listen to me, Lucius is a good person." She turns and looks at me. "Sure once he got drunk and had sex with Bella, I mean who hasn't, but at least you can actually love him in front of everyone." She looks up at me angry.

"I don't care about your sob story Andy, Lucius is everything to me-"

"And Ted is everything to me and I can't even show that in front of everyone." She recoils back.

"I guess your right." Bella, Lucius, and mum come back in. Mum goes over and grabs the robes Cissy has picked out and takes them to the counter.

"Is this it?" Mum nods yes and I look over to Bella, her eyes are read from crying.

"Let's go" mum says as she leads us out the door bag in hand. Lucius takes Narcissa's hand and they walk out, followed by Bellatrix and I.

"Are you ok?" I ask as we walk towards Flourish and Bott's.

"Yes I'm just nervous, about telling the." She walks ahead of me clearly caught up in her thoughts. We get to the store, and enter. It is filled with many Christmas shoppers making last minute purchases. I head upstairs and start to browse the shelves. I find a good novel to read and a nice copy of the Tales of Beetle the Bard. Ted still doesn't have a copy of the book. I continue to browse the shelves and one book title makes me stop and do a double-take. The title reads _1001 Ways to Lose Your Virtue-The Wizard Way_. I can't resist this I have to buy it. I go back downstairs and buy the three books knowing I'll get good use out of one.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

After Diagon Alley a couple days ago I can't help but feel angry towards Bella and Lucius. Today Lucius and I are going to see his parents.

"Narcissa come on" Lucius yells from downstairs. I'm still in my room deciding which robe to wear.

"I'm coming" I yell back. After a couple more minutes Lucius apparates up to my room. "Jesus you scared me." He sighs.

"Would you please hurry up." This is it I've reached my breaking point.

"What gives you the right to burst in here when I have only a night gown on? You go fuck my sister; possibly get her pregnant, and then come crawling back to me."

"Come on Narcissa I don't have time for this."

"Was it that I wasn't good enough for you? I didn't perform well enough." Suddenly I feel something hot fly across my face and I realize it to be the back of Lucius' hand. I look up at him, and I don't think he believes what he just did.

"Narcissa I'm sorry."

"Don't." I turn away tears forming in my eyes.

"Narcissa, I lost my temper, it wasn't right of me to sleep with Bella I was drunk."

"Lucius leave so I can get ready." He walks away, and I can tell that he's sorry. I rub my cheek it still hurt s from Lucius' slap. I walk to the mirror. My face has a red imprint of where Lucius' hand was. He has never hit me before, ever since I found out I was pregnant he has trouble kissing me. Like I'm fragile, and the then goes and hits me. I put on my robe and walk downstairs. Lucius is waiting by mother at the chimney.

"Honey is there something wrong with your face." She must see the red spot that is still visible.

"It's nothing mum, come on Lucius." I step into the chimney.

"You two have a good time." Lucius climbs into the chimney with me. "Tell your parents Cygnus and I look forward to seeing them tomorrow." Lucius nods and before he grabs some floo powder I whisper to him.

"I forgive you." He gives me a confused look as he grabs the floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor."

The scene around me changes and suddenly Abraxas and Calpurnia Malfoy are in front of me. I have always liked Lucius' parents ever since Lucius started having play dates with Bella. Unlike other pureblood families Abraxas and Calpurnia were nice people and understanding as well.

"Welcome" Calpurnia shouts as we walk out of the fire place she comes over and hugs me. "Ahh I see were growing already." I laugh as she pulls away.

"Good to see you Narcissa" Abraxas says "how about we go into the parlor." Abraxas leads the way followed by Calpurnia then Lucius and I. There are some sandwiches laid out on the table in the parlor. Lucius and I sit on one sofa and Abraxas and Calpurnia sit on the other across form us.

"Well it's lovely to see you Narcissa when we found out you were dating Lucius last summer we were shocked." I swallow the sandwich I was eating and turn back to Calpurnia.

"About what?"

"Well" Abraxas says "we always imagined Lucius with Bellatrix." Ughh, please don't remind me is what I want to say. Mum and dad have been trying to get us married since day one; Lucius was Bella's first pick.

"When we found out you were pregnant we were again shocked, but we ill stand by you in whatever you decide to do with the baby." I turn to Lucius, and he takes my hand.

"Well we want to keep it and raise it, but I think I'm going to have to take a year off from school."

"Ok" Abraxas says.

"Narcissa would stay home and watch the baby during the day, and then I would come home at night and take care of it. That way Narcissa could get some schoolwork done." Calpurnia nods.

"A baby is a big responsibility and they ted to be attached. Lucius really didn't't let go of me until he met your sister." Lucius moans. Parents always love to tell embarrassing stories. "We're glad you've decided to keep the baby. Have you thought of any names yet?" I look at Lucius and he shrugs.

"Not really." I'm surprised by how much Lucius' parents are cooperating, even my mum and dad freaked out with me.

"Abraxas, Calpurnia I know this question may seem out of line, but why are you siding with us? My parents freaked out when they found out I was pregnant." Calpurnia sighs and looks at Abraxas. After a few moments they look at us.

"Believe it or not we can understand your situation." Lucius and I exchange glances.

"What do you mean?"

"Well" Calpurnia says "when I was sixteen I found out I was pregnant." Oh my god I can't believe it, Calpurnia was once in the same boat as me. Lucius looks between his parents shocked.

"So do I have a sibling somewhere?"

"No, no" Abraxas says. "We thought it was best to get rid of the pregnancy instead of going through and having the baby."

"I feared what my parents would say" Calpurnia added. "So Abraxas bought me a potion and I aborted the pregnancy." I nearly gasp, Calpurnia wouldn't hurt a fly but yet she got rid of her own child. "It was the biggest mistake of my life" Calpurnia says. "I would give anything to have another child. With Lucius I had some complications so I can no longer have children." I pause at the thought of more little Lucius' running around Malfoy Manor.

"Well you kids better get going" Abraxas says looking out the window "suns almost down." Lucius helps me up.

"I'll be back later mum and dad."

"We'll see you later Lucius, and we'll see you tomorrow Narcissa." Calpurnia gives me a little wink and I can't help but smile. As we leave for my house I feel so much better about our whole situation in general.

**Sorry about the long wait guys. Updates should be coming more frequently now that school is out. Please take a look at my poll on my profile page, and leave a review. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vice and Virtue**

Bellatrix's Point of View 

"Bella wake up, come on Bella its Christmas." I moan, why Cissy can't just let me sleep in is beyond me.

"Cissy go I'll be down in a minute." She walks away and I'm left in peace for a few moments. I've been dreading this day for months. I look at the clock on my wall and realize that it is already nine. I hop out of bed and head downstairs to our living room. Our Christmas tree looks magnificent. At eight feet tall it nearly touches the ceiling, and it is also adorned with dozens of beautiful decorations. Cissy is in one of the chairs, Andy is on the floor, and mum and dad are sitting on the sofa.

"We've been waiting for you, Bella." Andy can be so impatient sometimes.

"Honey sit on the floor" mum says pointing to a spot near her and father. I try to bend, but all I can do is let out a little moan.

"What's wrong Bellatrix?' Dad asks. Andy looks quite worried when I see her face I turn to dad.

"Nothing." Instead of being graceful I just plop on the floor.

"Let's get the presents" Cissy suggests drawing the attention away from me. I pull my wand out of my night gown and summon my presents to me. I have three boxes all wrapped in beautiful paper.

"Cissy how 'bout you go first." She reaches for the present from Andy and I. Andy picked it out, but I don't think Cissy really cares that much. She opens the box to reveal a small snitch only instead of it being golden it is crystal. A tear drops from Cissy's cheek.

"Thank you Andy and Bella." We both nod, I knew she would love it. "Andy you next." She reaches for the present from Cissy and I. Andy tears open the paper and finds a perfume from Albania.

"Thank you I love it." She sprays it and a lovely aroma fills the room. I reach for Cissy and Andy's present. I carefully unfold the paper already knowing what is inside.

"Thank you" I say quickly tearing open the box. The unending supply of candy that Cissy and Andy give me is something I've been craving so much lately.

"Okay" mum says "I want each of you to take the box with the purple paper and open it now." I grab the purple box and tear off the paper in one swift motion. It reveals a box. I open it and find a beautiful emerald green gown. Cissy had a blue gown, and Andy a red.

"What are these for?' Andy asks.

"You'll find out later." Dad just smiles and I know he's up to something. I put the dress aside and wonder what it is for, probably some stupid party or something. Then we open all our gifts at once. Both Cissy and Andy receive Nimbus 1000's. They are brand new and the best on the market. Dad bought them when he found out Cissy was on the team. That was of course before she was pregnant. Mum and Dad give me a complete history of the Black Family. Dad says he has had a historian that's been working on it for a couple years now. I love it so much; it will be great to read about the family's history. After everyone else has opened the rest of their presents I come to my final one.

"Since this is most likely the last Christmas you'll be spending with us Bellatrix your mother and I decided to get you an extra present. I open the small box and gasp. It is a beautiful ring with an emerald in the middle and two small diamonds on the side.

"Thank you so much mum and dad." I slide it on my finger and stare at its beauty. It's hard to accept this gift when I know I have bad news to deliver later. I walk upstairs with my presents and I can't help but feel guilty. I enter my room and throw the presents on my bed. I go to my trunk and grab some clothes out of it. There is only one robe that still fits me. Mum bought it for me and said it was in style. I grab a skirt and undershirt and stretch the fabric with my wand so that they will fit. I put my clothes on and suddenly I hear a pop. I turn around to find Rodolphus. I run to him and he takes me into his arms. I kiss him on the lips and neck.

"I've missed you." He sets me down on my bed and sits beside me.

"It's only been a couple of days Bella."

"I know, but it seemed like forever." He gets up and begins to walk around the room.

"I always did like this room." I smirk.

"That's only because this is the room we first made love in." He nods.

"That could also be true. That seems so long ago." As he says this he looks at my stomach, then his gaze shifts to my left hand. "That's a nice ring."

"Yes" I say taking it off. "I think I'm going to give it back to them though. I don't deserve it." Rodolphus moves back to the bed and sits. He takes the ring out of my hand and puts it back on my finger.

"I think it's beautiful like you, and I have something to match it." I sigh as he digs through his pockets.

"Rodolphus I didn't want anything for Christmas." Suddenly a he stops rummaging through his pockets and pulls out a black box. I gasp as he gets down on one knee.

"Bellatrix Black will you marry me." He opens the box and reveals a ring with a single diamond in the center. It may be simple, but the ring is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "So Bella what do you say?"

"Yes" I shout "of course." Tears fill my eyes as he places the ring on my finger. He looks up at me.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy." I kiss him and I hear noise downstairs. "That must be Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion. Rodolphus before we go downstairs I must ask you one question." He turns to me.

"What's you question."

"Will you care for these babies if they're not yours?" He looks at me as if he's shocked.

"Of course." He kisses me on the forehead. "Let's not worry about that until later, ok." I nod my head in agreement. We walk downstairs to find Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion, Sirius, and Regulus in the parlor.

"Ahh Bellatrix" Dad says as he sees me "and Rodolphus. You two weren't doing anything right." I blush I hate it when Dad does this in front of everyone.

"We have an announcement to make" I say and take Rodolphus' hand. I look around and find Cissy missing, but my eyes dart to Andy's. She is looking at me like I'm insane she must think I'm announcing I'm pregnant.

"We're getting married" I say a big smile coming across my face. I lift up my hand and show my engagement ring. After what seems like forever Aunt Walburga and mum break out into little squeals of delight.

"That's wonderful" Uncle Orion says "I always do love parties." Dad is gazing at me with approval he doesn't even have to say anything.

"What's wrong honey?" mum asks. She must be able to see the guilt in my eyes, my secret that is eating away at me.

"Nothing I'm going to go find Cissy." I walk into the many room of the first floor and I do not find her. I walk back up stairs, but I have to take a break when I reach the top step. All the walking hurts my back. I sit and try to rub it when Sirius walks to the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you ok Bellatrix?" I answer carefully knowing my rotten cousin will twist my words into something they are not meant to be. My cousin may seem cute on the outside, but Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion have had problems with him already.

"I'm fine" I shout back with malice.

"Whatever you say." he says sarcastically. He walks away and I stand back up and head to Cissy's room. I try to open the door and realize there is something heavy blocking my entry. I use all the force I have to shove open the door. I slip through the small crack which I have made and find what's blocking the door. Of course, it was Cissy and Lucius making out. Both of them are currently staring at me most likely wondering what the hell I'm doing. I turn to Lucius.

"I don't want to walk in and see you doing sex stuff to my little sister." He shrinks back stunned by how pissed I am. "When did you get here?"

"He apparated here" Cissy says walking over and sitting on her bed, Lucius follows her.

"My parents are coming soon." I turn to Cissy who is staring at my finger.

"Who gave you that?" she asks pointing to my engagement ring.

"Well I'm getting married. Cissy jumps up and hugs me.

"Im so happy for you Bella, it's going to be a wonderful wedding." I nod and look over Cissy's shoulder to see Lucius. He is staring at the floor absolutely shocked.

"Bella are you sure this is what you want, after what he's done to you." I ponder the thought. All the times he's hit me, last year when he humiliated me in front of all of Slytherin.

"Lucius I don't want to be married to anyone. If I had it my way I would be a Black for the rest of my life. Unfortunately I can't feed two babies on my own and my parents would never forgive me if I refused to marry." Lucius nods and I hear more noise coming from downstairs at that I turn to the door. "Besides Bellatrix Lestrange kind of has a ring to it." I walk downstairs and as I reach the bottom step Sirius jumps on my back. "Sirius get off you're hurting me." The truth is he is. We always used to wrestle but now that I'm pregnant my body is much more fragile. "Sirius come on." He is too much for me and I fall to the ground. I hear a crack as my stomach hits the ground. I scream and Lucius is the first to me running from upstairs.

"Bellatrix are you ok". I try to move and realize that nothings wrong.

"I think I'm all right". Sirius is off in the corner of the room he knows he's done something wrong. Lucius helps me up, and I turn to Sirius. "You urchin your going to pay." I draw my wand and begin to say the cruciatus curse but Lucius cuts me off.

"He wouldn't approve Bella." Sirius is now crying. Rodolphus runs into the room.

"Bella are you ok, are they ok" he says looking at my stomach.

"We're fine." The rest of the family files in including the Lestrange's who have just arrived. Sirius is wailing and Aunt Walburga runs to comfort him.

"Bellatrix how could you curse one of your own relatives" dad says.

"I didn't even curse him!" I shout back.

"She almost cursed me she was going to say something that started with a c." Sirius is really asking for it now.

"Bellatrix a word with you now" Dad steps towards his office.

"But-"

"NOW!" he shouts making Rabastan and Mrs. Lestrange jump. I follow him into his office. "Bellatrix if you ever try to use that curse again on anyone you will be severely punished, are we clear." I nod. "Let's go back to our guests" he says opening the door. As we walk out mum is leading everyone into our huge dining room. She gives me a dirty look. We all fit at our table, and I take a seat next to Andy who has been moping around all morning.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing I just miss my fiends." I sigh. Suddenly, the fireplace glows green and Abraxas and Calpurnia Malfoy appear.

"Welcome" dad shouts from his seat at the head of the table. Abraxas and Calpurnia have always been the coolest parents. Lucius should be thankful. Lucius and Cissy walk up to them and Calpurnia hugs Cissy like she used to hug me. The walk over to me and Andy.

"Good to see you Bellatrix." Abraxas says.

"Bellatrix how you've grown." I don't know how to take this as a compliment or a concern. Calpurnia has always been very insightful. They take a seat and Rodolphus fins a seat next to me.

"How are you doing?"

"Good I'm just anxious." We turn as dad begins to talk.

"Dinner is almost ready but first we have an announcement to make." Mum stands up I turn to Andy who is playing with her fork and whisper for her to stop, she doesn't.

"Rodolphus and Bellatrix have decided to marry. Andromeda and Narcissa we've decided to get husbands for you as well." Dad looks at Andy who is still not paying attention. "Narcissa you will be marrying Lucius." Cissy let's out a squeal of delight. This is no big surprise to anyone. "Andromeda" dad says turning to Andy who holds her fork and stares back. "You will be marrying Rabastan." Andy's fork clatters onto the table and she stares off into space. Rabastan also has a look of shock on his face.

"Daddy why do I have to marry him?" she asks on the verge of whining.

"Because Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange and I have an agreement." Andy stands up furious.

"This isn't fair!" she shouts.

"Who do you suggest you marry then?" dad fires back. Tears fill Andy's eyes.

"You'll never understand" she mutters and storms out of the room. Cissy runs after her and I turn to Rodolphus who is just as shocked as I am. An awkward silence follows and mum initiates some conversation.

"Let's eat." The house elves bring out the food, and delicious food at that. AS a big plate of ham passes me I pick up four slices. I also get a large helping of corn and mashed potatoes. I look up and my mother and Calpurnia are staring at me. They look back down at their plates when they see me looking at them. Cissy comes back into the room pulling Andy behind her. Cissy returns to her seat next to Lucius and Andy sits next to me. I pass her the corn. She doesn't say a word, but I can see the red in her eyes from where she was crying. Dad starts friendly conversation with Abraxas, Mr. Lestrange, and Uncle Orion.

"The Marcelo murders you heard about them Cygnus?" Uncle Orion asks. I feel the room tense up I stare across the table to Rabastan and Lucius who have stopped eating.

"Yes" dad replies "the prophet says wizards killed them. Just down the street fro you, right Orion." Uncle Orion nods as he chews some ham.

"Yep it was mighty scary to know that something like that happened so close to us." I tune out their conversation. I can't begin to even think about that little girl I couldn't kill. Lucius gets up and walks over to me.

"I suggest you tell them soon." he whispers.

"Fine" I whisper sharply back at him. He walks back over to his seat and I stand up and get everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make" I say as I stand. Dad comes out of his conversation and stares right at me. I feel weak in the knees and I clutch the table for support. Rodolphus pushes me back up.

"It's ok I'm right here."

"I…." I stutter and take a big gulp of air in. "I'm pregnant." My face remains on my fathers whose face is transforming with rage. Mum lets out a whimper. Calpurnia doesn't look too shocked and Abraxas looks like Lucius when I told him. Mrs. Lestrange has fainted and Mr. Lestrange is bringing her back up into her chair.

"Bellatrix whose the father" dad asks on the verge of standing up and strangling me.

"I don't know" I stutter out. "It's either Rodolphus, Rabastan, or Lucius." Dad stands up headed towards Lucius and Narcissa blocks him. Dad slaps Cissy and she falls to the ground. Calpurnia winces at my father's harshness towards her future daughter-in-law. As Daddy reaches Lucius he has his wand drawn ready to attack. Lucius looks equally as prepared. Both have reason to me mad. Lucius has been sleeping with both me and Cissy, and Daddy of course just hit Cissy.

"Don't touch her again!" Lucius shouts at Dad.

"Don't talk to me you-"

"Daddy don't!" I shout as he raises his wand to curse Lucius. They turn to me and I see the rage and hut in Daddy's eyes. He wastes no time and stars to chase me. I run as fast as I can out of the dining room and into the parlor. I reach the staircase and run upstairs to my room. I hear Daddy closing in behind me. I slam the door of my room shut and lock it with a spell a simple alohomora won't open. I hear Daddy banging on the door.

"Bellatrix Black open this door now!" Suddenly I hear wood snapping as he burst through the door. He is piss now. There are very few times I can ever remember hi m being this mad. "How could you Bellatrix your mother and I thought you were a virgin." I smirk.

"Daddy I lost my virtue when I was thirteen you and mum are naïve to my sex life believe me." This only angers him further and he smashes the glass lamp next to my bed. Shards of glass go flying and I take of couple steps to avoid collision.

"Sleeping with three men Bellatrix come one we've taught you better then that. No wonder you sisters pregnant you've been setting a bad example for her all these years." He steps forward and I find that he is cornering me.

"Daddy why are you treating me so harshly and not Cissy." He sighs.

"Because, Bellatrix you aren't as naïve as your sister. You know you can't take care of a baby."

"Babies" I say cutting him off "I'm having twins." He grabs me by the neck and shoves me up against the wall. I let out a whimper as I hold stomach. "Daddy please you're going to hurt them." He raises his wand to my head, but it flies form his hand. I look around him to see Rodolphus with his wand drawn.

"Don't hurt her" Daddy drops me and I slide into a heap on the ground. I look up and see the hurt in Daddy's eyes. I've hurt him so much. Tears form in my eyes and Rodolphus runs over to see what is wrong. "Are you alright, Bella?" I shake my head no. He picks me up and puts me on my bed. He stars pulling my robes off and I yell at him.

"What are you doing?" I see dad's hand flicker to his wand.

"I'm checking to make sure your not bleeding."

"Ok then" I say and let him undress me. I can feel Daddy step towards us. He wants to make sure Rodolphus doesn't violate me in front of him. He gets off my clothes.

"I don't see anything Bella do you feel anything?" I shake my head no. I redress myself, and hear footsteps running up the stairs and look to see Andy at my door.

"Dad, come quick Cissy's hurt." Dad runs downstairs and I throw my robes back on. I grab Rodolphus and we run down the stairs as fast as I can. I enter the parlor and see Aunt Walburga sting with Regulus and Sirius.

"I think Rodolphus knocked you up Bella." I turn and give him a dirty look. For a ten year old boy the kid has a wicked dirty sense of humor. I walk in to the dining room and shout at Cissy.

"Why do you always have to be so dramatic?" I stand see Cissy curled in a ball breathing heavy.

"Shut up Bella it hurts." Mum, Calpurnia, and Mrs. Lestrange are all at her side.

"What's wrong?"

"I think she's going into premature labor." Mum says.

"Can you stop it?"

"Yes" Mrs. Lestrange says "I know the spell." She takes out her wand and mutters the incantation. Cissy uncurls, and breathes normal.

"Thank you" she says softly. I see her on the floor and can't help but feel guilty. I look at Lucius who is pale.

"You son of a bitch she's only a child." I punch Lucius throwing him back a little. I run out of the room and Rodolphus follows behind me.

"Bella your being unfair" he says.

"I don't care that's my little sister out there Rodolphus you'll never understand." Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange walk into the entryway where we are standing.

"I think we should be going." Rodolphus' father says.

"Can Rodolphus stay with me a little longer?"

"Yes Bella" Mrs. Lestrange says "we look forward to having you in our family no matter what the circumstances are." They apparate away leaving Rabastan and Rodolphus behind. Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion follow behind the Lestrange's with Sirius and Regulus.

"Good luck" Uncle Orion says as they step into the fireplace. "12 Grimmauld Place!" he shouts and they are gone. Rodolphus and I go back into the dining room. Cissy and Lucius are talking with mum about something and Rabastan is avoiding my father who has broke open a bottle of firewhiskey, and of course Andy is no where to be seen.

"Bellatrix" dad says calling me down to the end of the table. I sit with Rodolphus next to me. "What do you plan on doing with these children?"

"I want to keep them."

"Do you know what that means?" I shake my head no.

"You were a fuss Bellatrix as a baby. Always whining, needing your diaper to be changed, or needing to be feed. Your mother didn't get good sleep again until after Andromeda was born. Imagine that times two." I gulp as I imagine two babies, one boy and one girl, running around me, Fighting, crying, and tormenting each other. As I think about this I see my life falling into shambles around me.

**Probably the longest time I've stayed in one person point of view so far. Very dramatic chapter, but it is definitely one of my favorites. Hope you enjoyed reading, and leave a review or the evil llamas will eat you. :D Just kidding I promise they won't, but leaving a review is always nice to. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vice and Virtue**

Andromeda's Point of View

I wake to screaming. I've been lying in bed since Cissy got hurt earlier today. I can't begin to think about marrying Rabastan. Bella's screams become more vibrant and I feel her moving around her room. She has had these night terrors since she was a baby. She has her eyes wide open and she is talking, but she can't see or hear you. It is really rather scary. I hear mum run down the hall to her room.

"Bellatrix are you alright?" Bella doesn't respond and continues screaming. I can't take it anymore I'm leaving now. I grab my knapsack and enlarge it in order to fit all my stuff. I throw in my book that I bought at Diagon Alley and Ted's birthday present. I make my bed and write a note that says I left early to go to Katherine's. Bella's hysterics continue and I grab my Nimbus 1000. I find it hard not to cry; hearing Bella like this frightens me. I climb out of my window and down the latticework on the side of the house. I mount my broom and take off. As I get closer to Ted's house tears flow from my eyes. As I see what I think is Ted's I realize it isn't because of the cold. I dismount my broom and kick it alongside the house. I'm sobbing uncontrollably, the emotion I've been holding in all day is pouring out. There is something shiny and metal with wheels in the driveway. I have no idea what the contraption is and decide to ignore it. I know on the door, I don't feel like braking in. I hear someone moving on the second floor and a light comes on. I hope its Ted coming to the door because I don't want his parents to see me like this. He opens the door wearing some boxers and a bathrobe.

"Dromeda what's wrong?" I sob and fall into his arms the pain of not being near him has been too much.

"Dromeda please what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I shake my head no and he grabs my bag which has fallen onto the floor. He takes me into his arms and carries me up to his room. He sets me on his bed.

"I can't do this" I choke out.

"Do what?"

"Marry Rabastan" I look at Ted and he stares at the ground in shock. He soon shifts to rage and picks up something from his desk and throws it across the room. I sob more, I can't control it, this secret is eating me from the inside out.

"Don't cry Dromeda" Ted walks over to me and reaches into his robe.

"I want to give you your Christmas present early." He pulls out a small green box, and flips it open to reveal a beautiful ring. He lowers himself to one knee and asks the question I've been waiting to hear for years.

"Dromeda will you marry me?" I laugh and cry at the same time and say the words that seal my fate.

"Yes" he takes the ring out of the box and puts it on my finger. I stare at its magnificent beauty.

"Thank you Ted, you make my worries melt away." I kiss him and he kisses me back passionately. I let out a small moan of pleasure and he throws me on his bed. I feel him getting eager against me.

"No Ted" I yell and throw him off me. He sinks back clearly hurt.

"I want you Dromeda, why can't I have you?" I sigh and sit up on the bed. I start twisting my engagement ring.

"How do I know you love me?" He moves next to me on the bed.

"Dromeda that ring is proof I love you. Besides, wanting you has only made me love you more." I kiss him on the cheek.

"Not tonight it's only a few more days till my birthday be patient. If you really love me you'll wait." He sighs.

"I would have had a bed set up for you, but you came early so do you mind my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." I smile at him playfully.

"Just because I said no sex doesn't mean I won't sleep in the same bed with you." He laughs and crawls into bed, and I follow behind him and cuddle up against him. Falling asleep next to him is the best way to fall asleep. I wake and I'm surprised I'm in Ted's room. I look at my ring and realize that last night was not a dream. Ted's still asleep so I cuddle up next to him absorbing his warmth. I close my eyes and I hear Ted's door open. I open my eyes and see what I hope is Ted's mother. Ted wakes up and flips around onto his back.

"Mum it's not what you think." Mrs. Tonks stares back wide-eyed.

"You better have a good explanation for this Ted; I don't need her parents calling. I presume your Andromeda." She looks at me and I shake my head yes. I'm a little baffled by what she meant when she said 'call'.

"Breakfast is in ten minutes, I don't want to hear any mischief coming from this room." She looks directly at Ted when she says this.

"That's ok Mrs. Tonks you don't need to worry we have an agreement." She smiles at me probably thinking I'm a good little girl.

"Call me Melissa" she leaves the room, and I get up and shut the door behind her.

"Did you tell her we're getting married?" He lounges back onto his bed.

"No."

"Ted what if they don't like me?'

"Dromeda they'll love you, and besides I would run off with you if they didn't approve." I sigh as I think of my situation.

"Kind of like what I'm going to do." He takes my head in his hands, and squeezes my cheeks together.

"Don't worry about your parents I will charm them with my good looks." He leans in to kiss me; I pull away and get up. I walk towards the window.

"Ted you don't understand they overacted when Bella told them she was pregnant wit ha pureblood's child. Dad almost killed Cissy's baby, Ted." He stares at me in horror.

"Dromeda why didn't you tell me?" I turn back to the window.

"Because it's not your problem Ted, but my father would how no mercy if he were to find out about us he would kill you and me." I shudder at the thought of my father last night. The way he was reacting was inhuman. It shows just how much he loves Bella. She sees it as hate, but dad just wants her to have a good life.

"Let's not worry about it Dromeda." Ted dress and motions to the door.

"Let's go get some breakfast." We walk down the hallway towards the stairs. I love what I've seen of Ted's home. His parents are truly muggles. There are no moving pictures, no old magic artifacts, just simple keepsakes that could never be replaced. Right before the stairs I notice the picture of a baby boy. He has Ted's dazzling blue eyes and curly brown hair.

"Ted is that you?" I ask pointing at the picture.

"Yeah" we continue walking and my mind flashes back to the picture. That is what I want our children to look like. Downstairs there is a living room, kitchen, and dining room. ON the mantle piece in the living room is a quaffle only it is painted differently. It has black and white hexagons all over instead of the normal plain brown.

"That's a cool quaffle." He laughs and goes and picks it up.

"This isn't a quaffle it's a football." I look at him confused, what the hell is a football.

"I'll show you later." Him and his stupid muggle contraptions, I don't know hwy he just doesn't use magic. One thing is for sure, I should have taken muggle studies. We walk into the kitchen and Melissa is over the stove cooking. I find it mesmerizing watching her cook. It has been a long, long time since my mother last cooked a meal.

"This must be Andromeda." A big burly man who looks like a bigger version of Ted with green eyes sets down his newspaper and stands up.

"I'm David, Ted's father it's nice to meet you." We shake hands and I pull my hand away from his tight grasp.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Tonks."

"Oh no call me David please." I laugh him and his wife are a lot alike. Melissa takes the pancakes off the stove and puts them on the table.

"So Ted tells us you're the only good Slytherin at Hogwarts." Ted looks at me apologetically, but I just laugh.

"Even though my sisters are in my house that may be true." I grab some pancakes off the plate and pass them on to Ted.

"That's a nice ring" David says "is it a family heirloom." I turn to Ted; I have no idea what to say.

"Mum, dad we have an announcement to make." Melissa and David stare and Melissa breaks the silence.

"Oh my god she's pregnant, Ted we told you to wait until after you were married."

"Mum chill Dromeda's not pregnant, we've never" his parents eyes seem to bore into his head. "Just never mind." I clear my throat.

"What he's trying to say is that we're engaged. He gave me this as an engagement ring." I show off the ring proudly and both Melissa and David smile.

"Congratulations it is going to be great having you as part of the family." David flashes another smile and turns to Melissa who is crying.

"What's wrong honey?" She wipes her eyes and looks at Ted.

"It's just he's growing up so fast." She lets out a joyful sob and we finish eating breakfast. As we empty our plates into the sink I volunteer to help Melissa with the dishes.

"I can't wait to meet your parents." I gulp, and pray that that, that will never happen. After I'm done helping Melissa with the dishes Ted takes me to show me his car.

"What's a car?"

"It's this thing muggles use to get around in, like their broomstick kind of." We walk to the drive way where the shiny metal thing sits.

"This is the car" he says pointing at it.

"I don't understand Ted, how does it move?" He laughs.

"I guess I'll have to show you." He grabs my arm and opens the door to the car. He puts me in the front seat next to him. He grabs the circular thing and begins to turn it.

"This is the wheel, or how I will move the car." He turns a key and the car roars to life. Ted pushes something near his feet with his right foot. I grasp the side of the car as we move forward. We pull out onto the road and Ted starts to accelerate until were going faster than I've ever gone on a broom.

"So what do you think?"

"It's amazing" and it really is. I stare out the window watching the scenery go by.

"You'll have to teach me sometime how to operate one of these cars." He smirks and does a 360 so we are headed back to his house. We get back and David is in the driveway with a scowl on his face. There is a light snow, and he looks pretty stupid covered in the light white dusting.

"Next time you take the care leave a note." Ted and I step out of the car, and Ted apologizes.

"I'm running to the store do you need anything." David looks very serious when he says this.

"No dad we're good."

"Sure you don't need any condoms or anything. Don't listen to your mother if we are still having doing it then there is no reason why you two can't." Ted's face turns bright red.

"What's a condom?" I know they are talking about sex, but I have no idea what a condom is. David looks at me funny and I don't know what to say.

"Dromeda a condom is protection for sex, it goes on a mans." I smirk.

"I get the idea Ted. Sorry David I just didn't know what that was." David nods knowing he's been invited back into the conversation.

"Ted and I aren't involved like that."

"Yet" Ted adds. God he really wants my birthday to come faster.

"Well then I'll see you in a bit." He gets in the car and drives away.

"Let's get something to eat" Ted suggests and leads me back into the house. Melissa is at the table in the kitchen reading a book.

"Mum we're going to grab something to eat, and then were going upstairs." Melissa nods waving Ted to the cupboard where there must be food. Ted grabs a plate and opens the cupboard to reveal tons of cans and boxes. He grabs a box labeled Ritz crackers and fills the plate with them. He puts the box back, grabs the plate, and then we head upstairs. Ted's owl Dromeda, named after me is screeching like a banshee when we walk into his room.

"Shut up" Ted yells and the owl obeys, it's kind of freaky how she does that.

"That reminds me, Ted can I borrow your owl to deliver a letter to Katherine." He nods because he has five crackers shoved in his mouth. I grab the letter out of my robes. I attach it to Dromeda and tell her the address. The bird flies out the window. I shut the window and plop on the bed reaching for a cracker. I look and notice there are only two left.

"Geez Ted could have saved me some." He shrugs his shoulders and I hear a ringing noise resonation from the first floor.

"What's that?'

"It's the phone" Ted says grabbing the last two crackers. The noise continues and I stare at Ted confused.

"Ok I'll show you." We head back downstairs and the noise stops. He points to his mum.

"You see that thing she's holding." I nod I find it quite peculiar that she's talking into a metal box.

"That's called a phone mum talks and whoever has a phone on the other end hears her, and responds back." I nod again, I think I understand what he is saying, but I could be mistaken. Melissa gets off the phone and turns to us.

"That was Aunt Caryn. She and Uncle Zack are going to be joining us for lunch." Ted's face lights up at this.

"Great Uncle Zack will love to meet Dromeda; he did have a crush on your mother you know."

"He's a wizard?"

"Yeah muggle-born like me, he and Aunt Caryn had been friends before he went to Hogwarts. He had a huge crush on your mother; I'll let him explain that though." There is suddenly a crack and I realize two people have apparated into the kitchen. Melissa is clutching the sink surprised by her sister and brother-in-laws sudden arrival.

"Well" Zack says "that went smoothly." Caryn chuckles and takes a seat at the dining room table.

"We've only been doing this for the past fifteen years." Zack sits across from his wife; his eyes immediately fix on mine. He stands again and offers me a chair.

"You must be Druella's daughter." I can tell by the way he looks at me he truly cared about my mother. Ted moves me into the seat and takes the one next to me.

"This is Andromeda." I turn to Caryn and Zack.

"I'm his fiancée" I say showing off my ring. Caryn lets out a squeal of delight and turns to Melissa.

"Why didn't you tell me you're going to be a grandmother?" Ted tenses up next to me. We sit in silence and I ask myself why people always jump to conclusions.

"Dromeda's not pregnant." I see Zack out o f the corner of my eye, the worry that was once on his face is now gone.

"Thank God" he says.

"Zack, honey" Caryn says butting in "no need to be rude."

"I don't mean to be it's just I know your father's family and your mother's family." Melissa loosens her grip on her coffee cup.

"And your point is?"

"You mean they don't know about your family." Zack looks like he's about to explode. I shake my head no, and David walks in.

"Ahh Caryn, Zack nice to see you both; did I miss anything?" He sets down two brown paper bags. Melissa sits down across from Ted and me but before David does he pulls out a box and turns to Ted.

"Just in case." He gives them to Ted who shoves them away into his pants pocket. David sits next to Melissa and puts his arm over her shoulder.

"Go on" Zack says pushing me to talk.

"Well, Ted knows I have two sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa. We are Black's which makes us what wizards call pureblood. Ted and Zack are muggle-born or" I stop not willing myself to say the name.

"Mudbloods" Ted says looking down at the floor.

"Now if Ted and I were to have a child, which we aren't yet" I look at Caryn "our child would be a half blood. Most people are half blood; purebloods are becoming scarcer as the generations wear on. My family the Black's trace back generations, all of us pureblood. My parents believe that my sisters and I should marry only purebloods. Bellatrix and Narcissa have it made. Both are currently pregnant with pureblood children." David stares.

"They are older I assume."

"Bellatrix is, but Cissy is only fourteen." Melissa drops her coffee cup sending shards of ceramic flying across the room. Zack stares at me.

"Your father must not have been happy." I shake my head.

"No, but Bella has it worse she's only a year older than me and she doesn't know who the father is. She's also having twins." An awkward silence follows and Ted pats my hand willing me to continue. Caryn decides to break the silence though.

"Well you have an interesting family."

"I'm supposed to be married to another man next summer. In my opinion I'm the one who is worse off because I'm going to leave my family." Melissa's jaw drops.

"You will do no such thing, Ted can live without you", I sigh.

"You don't understand. I love Ted and if that changes from now till the end of my schooling no one knows about us. I could just go back to my family and marry Rabastan." I shudder at the mere thought of it.

"We had no idea your family was like this." David looks shocked.

"Yes that's why things didn't work out between me and Druella." Zack says looking down.

"I was a Ravenclaw and she was a Slytherin. By the time I worked up the courage to ask her out she had met your father and it was too late." I look at Zack the poor man is still heartbroken over my mother. I guess love issues run in the family.

"Well" Melissa says "I'll order some pizza then." She stands up avoiding the shards of her coffee cup and grabs the phone. Ted looks at me.

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" I shake my head no. I want to get to know his family.

"So do you have any children?"

"No" Caryn replies. "We've been trying for about a year, but we've had no luck." I sigh, how can both my sisters have unwanted pregnancies and Ted's aunt can't even conceive.

"It's ok though we could always adopt." She doesn't look to optimistic about this. Even though she is younger than Melissa she is at least in her thirty's probably close to forty. We continue to talk, and then the doorbell rings. David runs to the door and opens it revealing a man in muggle clothing. David hands the man some small sheets of paper and takes the two boxes the man is holding. Ted grabs the pizza from his father before he can even sit down at the table.

"Boy do I miss pizza." Ted flips open the lid of the box and reveals a pie. A heavenly aroma fills the air and I breathe it in not exhaling, not wanting to let the moment go.

"I've never had this before" I say grabbing a plate Melissa hands to me. She stares at me awestruck.

"Not once?"

"No my parents would never allow us to eat muggle food." Ted grabs half the first pizza and puts it on his plate. I grab a slice and take a bite.

"Bloody hell this is good." I really does taste delicious. It's an epiphany in my mouth tastes I've never tasted before are opened for my enjoyment. Everyone chuckles and we continue to eat. After eating Caryn and Zack say they must go.

"We've got some errands to run" Caryn says as she hugs me.

"I'm glad to have you join the family" Zack says shaking my hand. I love the thought of joining Ted's family permanently.

"I'd better be going then" I say not wanting to leave.

"Yes" David says "that way your parents won't think you've gone missing." I chuckle.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I walk up to Ted's room to get my belongings. I come back downstairs and Ted has a coat on.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking you home, well part way at least." I smile I'm glad he wants to take me home.

"Thank you" I wave goodbye to Melissa and David, and I turn and realize Caryn and Zack have already left. Ted gets his broom from the storage shed as I get my broom from the side of the house.

"Are you sure about this? If my mum or dad." But his lips connect with mine and we are passionately kissing. I break away and mount my broom.

"I love you" he says "you know that right Dromeda." I nod and take off soaring towards my house. Ted isn't far behind; he bumps me when he catches up to me. We cascade through the air doing flips dives and curls. My house comes up to quickly and I yell to Ted.

"This is my house." He stares at the house awestruck.

"It's huge."

"Yes it is." I ride over to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll see you at school." He nods and heads back towards his house. I ride down towards the front door and dismount. I walk inside to the parlor. Mum is sitting on the couch crying.

"Mum what's wrong?" She looks up at me and then stands up and embraces me.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Do what?"

"Run away" Daddy says entering the room.

"I left a note I was at Katherine's."

"Liar I just contacted her family they haven't seen you in about a year definitely not today. Where were you?" He is getting angrier by the minute. I look around searching and I notice Bella and Cissy have entered the room.

"Were you with a boy?" I stop I was but I can't say that.

"I…." I stutter sounding like a fool. Dad backs me up against the mantle piece.

"So you were. Now I don't have any virtuous daughters."

"I have my virtue" I shout. He bangs my head against the wall.

"Don't lie to me girl! Who is it?" Mum whimpers and dad lets me slide to the ground.

"If I find out whom this boy is Andromeda you are both dead." He glares at me but his gaze fixes to my hand.

"What's this?" he asks observing my ring.

"Nothing"

"It's an engagement ring don't lie to me." As he says this he slaps me across the face. Cissy and mum are crying now, but Bella isn't doing anything.

"You are marrying Rabastan young lady" he says grabbing at my ring. I draw my wand and point it in his face.

"Stop" Bella shouts; both dad and I turn to her.

"Just stop" she says and leaves the room. Dad walks into his office and slams the door. I get up and realize my head is bleeding. I walk over to mum.

"Can you heal this for me?" She nods and casts a spell with her wand. The bleeding stops and she walks away not looking me in the eye. I grab my bag which fell to the floor and run past Cissy. She moves aside quickly knowing she can't help me now. I run upstairs and into my room where I begin to cry. I slam the door and I fall on the bed sobbing. Someone knocks on my bedroom door.

"Open up" Bella shouts. I make no effort to move, but she decides to enter anyways.

"Stop crying" she says as she sees me and I sit up.

"Move over so I can sit I can't stand very long with these two" she says pointing to her stomach. I move over and she settles next to me.

"First off, Daddy wants me to tell you, you are still going to the Malfoy's party on New Years Eve." I sigh I hate the Malfoy's party it involves us having to visit with the upper part of society.

"And" she continues "I'm here to tell you Rabastan isn't that bad." I smirk.

"Bella just because you slept with him doesn't mean that you know him."

"That's not what I meant" she snaps.

"Rabastan, when not drunk, can be kind. He is actually a nice person; its just he has a reputation of being a bad boy. He will be a good husband for you Andy.' I stand facing Bella.

"You don't understand Rabastan is like a brother to me. It would be like you marrying Lucius."

"I've had sex with him though" she says confused.

"Imagine you didn't though plus Rabastan has had sex with you. Those may be his children. I couldn't go to bed lying next to a man who has slept with my older sister." She sighs giving up.

"Just hang around him a little at the party, maybe that will make things better with dad." She walks out of the room and I start thinking if only Ted could go to the party. Something clicks and a brilliant idea pops into my head. I get up and walk down to the family storeroom. Filled with many different exilars and potions I scan the shelves carefully looking for the potion. I grab it off the shelf and I have just the amount I need. I know how to use this potion, after all the polyjuice potion is my specialty.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm getting close to finishing this story, and I was wondeirng what I should do after this. I have a sequel in the works, but I could also do some other things. So please take part in my poll on my profile page. Also, I love reviews and they will get you updates quicker. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vice and Virtue**

Narcissa's Point of View

After Andy's episode the day after Christmas she hasn't come out of her room. Bella and I alternate bringing her food and yesterday she asked me by note to bring up Edward our family owl. I carried his cage upstairs and knocked on the door. She opened it and she looked terrible. She muttered out a thank you and shut the door in my face. I haven't seen her since, but I hope she's getting ready for the party tonight. Lucius came over about an hour ago; he brought me chocolate which I've been dying for. Bella of course won't share her huge stash of candy that Andy and I bought her for Christmas; she can be such a bitch sometimes. Lucius and I sit on the couch kissing our bodies tangled with one another.

"I love you so much" I say as I lean into him wanting more. He breaks away though as Dad comes in the room.

"Lucius how 'bout you stop kissing my daughter and come have something to drink with me in the other room." I stare Daddy down, why does he have to ruin everything.

"Narcissa you can go get ready." I stand up wobbling a little at first because I've been sitting so long. Lucius quickly grabs my arm to steady me.

"I'm fine." I stand up straight brushing myself off. I don't know why Daddy doesn't like Lucius; he's always there for me unlike Rodolphus who is never there for Bella. I walk upstairs as the go into the other room. Before I get to my room I notice Bella outside Andy's room.

"Let me in" she shouts pounding her fists on the door.

"Go Bella I'm getting ready. Rodolphus and Rabastan aren't even here yet." Bella continues to pound her fists on the door.

"They will be soon." Bella eases up the pounding as she reaches for her wand.

"No" I whisper sharply to her. "Don't make Daddy even more pissed then he already is." She puts her wand back and stomps back to her room to get changed. I walk down the hall to my room where I grab the dress robes we bought at Diagon Alley. The dress is a simple blue and the matching robe is a darker blue. I slide on the robes and fix my hair. I curl it and let the ringlets fall below my shoulders. If it weren't for my slightly enlarged middle you would think I was the most innocent thing in the world. I think that's what mums shooting for. She and dad haven't been getting along lately. Dad's quite mad about Lucius sleeping with Bella, but mum just wants to forgive and forget. With Andy's situation the other day dad feels Andy should be punished, but mum wants to let it slide over like nothing happened. There is only one thing they can agree on theses days and it's that Bella was out of control. They aren't thrilled about having three grandchildren so soon. Bella's in some deep shit. She's due like me in the beginning of June and mum and dad wants to have her wedding at the end of July. Of course Bella doesn't want that so more fighting happens. I'm almost glad Andy hasn't come out of her room it's like a battlefield out here.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

I finish getting ready for the Malfoy's party and head downstairs. Cissy is already downstairs on the couch with Lucius. They are talking about something seriously. I can tell by the way they look at each other. My dress isn't stunning. It's a simple green with ruffles at the bottom. I had to stretch it using magic because it wouldn't fit, so it doesn't look that good. Mum walks out wearing a dark blue jacket wit ha nice skirt.

"Where's Andromeda, your sister is starting to worry me." I turn ready to run upstairs to get her when she comes down the staircase. She is wearing a tight one shouldered black dress that cuts unevenly across her legs. She's wearing dark eye shadow and her hair is pulled back into a messy bun. I can see underneath her make up she's exhausted, beat by an invisible force that is eating away at her.

"You look stunning" mum says as she walks toward her. Andy goes and sits down across from Lucius and Narcissa trying to ignore her. Lucius is gawking at her, and Narcissa slaps him back into reality. Daddy who has been in the corner of the room does not say a word. I can tell that he thinks Andy's appearance is not appropriate. Suddenly the fireplace turns green and Rodolphus appears in his dress robes.

"Bella" he says pulling me into his arms. He lets go and looks me over.

"You get bigger by the day I swear." I give him a dirty look.

"You aren't telling me anything." The fire roars green again and Rabastan steps out of the fireplace. He looks good tonight. He's shaved, but still has the edge of ruggedness I love. I stop staring when Andy goes over to him and pulls him aside. She smiles at him sexily drawing him in. She's up to something, she hated him two days ago and now she's trying to get him into her pants. I wonder what she's up to as she leads him out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

I grab Rabastan and Bella looks at me curiously, she's probably wondering what I'm up to.

"What do you want Andy?" Rabastan asks me as we climb the stairs.

"Some alone time" I say leading him on. He grabs at my butt and I swat at him.

"No ass grabbing." Thank God Ted's in my room or Rabastan would probably take advantage of me. I was surprised that Ted could get here on such short notice. My idea of using the polyjuice potion to transform him into Rabastan popped into my head a couple of days ago. He responded quickly to my letter and got here today only thirty minutes ago. Rabastan follows me upstairs and I can tell he's excited. He thinks he's going to get something from me before the party. I don't think that's happening. We get to my room, but before I can open the door Rabastan spins me around and plants a forceful kiss on my lips. I grab the handle on my door and force it open sending it flying back. He's still kissing me when Ted walks out of my closet. He grabs my thick Potions textbook and lobs it at Rabastan. He makes perfect contact and Rabastan falls to the floor.

"Ted" I shout shutting the door "that wasn't the plan." He's filled with rage as he walks over to me he kicks Rabastan.

"He was taking advantage of you, and you let him. If I hadn't stepped in he would have had you naked and on your bed in two minutes flat." I sigh, I did kind of let go. Rabastan is good looking, but I also have to remember he's a complete man-whore.

"Just grab some hair" I say pointing to Rabastan. Ted goes and yanks a good chunk off his scalp. I pour the polyjuice potion which has been brewing on my dresser into a cup. Ted adds the hairs toasts to me.

"Bottoms up", he drinks the concoction and I begin to see the potion working on him. Ted and Rabastan are about the same size so Ted's clothing survive through his transformation. His blue eyes turn brown and his nice soft features turn to Rabastan's sharp ones. Before I know it I have a copy of Rabastan Lestrange in front of me. I strip Rabastan of his clothes and hand them to Ted. Rabastan does look good and I don't blame Bella for sleeping with him. Ted looks at me sharply. Even through Rabastan's eyes I can see he doesn't appreciate me deflowering Rabastan.

"Just change" I say annoyed. "Did you bring those prescription drug things?" He nods as he undresses. As soon as he gets undressed and I see his abs I nearly melt. I don't know why I have such feelings for Rabastan's body he's such an ass. Ted reaches into his bag and pulls out a syringe and a small bottle of fluid.

"Good thing my mother still has these migraine things. If she feels one coming on I give her this and she's asleep for a half a day." He sticks the syringe in the bottle and sucks up some fluid, and then he hands it to me.

"Just stick it in his arm." I walk over to Rabastan and I see his eyes open.

"Ted he's awake!" He pulls up Rabastan's pants and grabs the syringe from me.

"What the fuck Andy" Rabastan yells at me. As he starts to stand Ted stabs the syringe in his arm. He falls to the floor and I step back running into my dresser. Ted turns to me.

"Andy its ok don't cry he's not going to hurt you." I didn't even realize I was crying. Ted steps towards me and because he's in Rabastan's body I freak out.

"Don't touch me!" He continues to walk forward and hugs me. I let him and I can tell this is Ted hugging me even though Rabastan's body.

"Let's go back downstairs." He pulls on Rabastan's robes and we walk toward the stairs.

"Remember you know everyone here including my parents. My sisters will treat you differently especially Bellatrix." Disgust spreads across my mind at the thought of Bella kissing Ted. As we enter the parlor Dad gives us a sharp look, and I feel Ted tense up next to me.

"Were have you two been" he asks. Ted stares at my family stunned to be in front of them.

"I had a potions question" I mutter quickly making up a little white lie. Mum gives Ted a harsh look.

"Rabastan you wouldn't be snogging my daughter while doing potions, correct?" Ted shakes his head.

"No ma'am" at this mum lets out a small chuckle.

"That's what I thought." Bella clears her throat and we turn to her.

"Let's get going" she says and stares at Ted curiously. I can tell she knows something is seriously different with Rabastan. Lucius and Narcissa leave first then mum and dad. Bella and Rodolphus climb into the fire; she has some problems bending over with her big stomach though.

"We'll see you there" Bella says and they are gone. I look at Ted and even through Rabastan's brown eyes I can see his blue ones staring at me.

"Bella, I think is the only on you'll have to worry about tonight. I can tell she knows something is up." Ted nods.

"Let's go then" he says and steps into the fire. I kiss him on the cheek and we are off to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

Lucius and I step out of the fire and are immediately greeted by Calpurnia and Abraxas.

"How's our grand baby doing?" Calpurnia asks as she hugs me.

"Good I haven't felt it moving yet", Calpurnia laughs.

"It's a little early for that I'm just glad you two are taking responsibility for your actions." I nod and Lucius and I begin to walk around. Many families have already arrived. I see William, Walden, and Tom hanging by a bowl of punch. I also notice Crabbe and Goyle. They're in Rabastan's year and I don't even know their names. Lucius walks up and starts talking to them. Thomas comes up to me.

"Narcissa do you know Rose Zabini?" I nod, she is Thomas' age and my friend Mary's little sister.

"Do you think I should make a move on her?" I turn I had no idea Thomas liked anyone yet.

"Of course, just whatever you do not get her pregnant." He looks at my stomach gravely, but then smiles up at me before he runs over to Rose. I turn back around and Lucius is done talking with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing" Lucius replies and Bella comes walking up to us with Rodolphus.

"Lucius I forgot where your bathroom is and I really need to go pee." Lucius sighs as Bella does a little dance while trying not to go to the bathroom.

"Over there down the hall and it's the first door on the right." Bella nods and she and Rodolphus walk toward the bathroom. Music starts playing and Lucius leads me into the front parlor where people are dancing.

"May I have this dance?" he asks bowing and sticking out his hand. I take it and place my other hand on his shoulder. He puts his other hand on my waist. We spin around the dance floor and I lose myself in his gray eyes. The song ends and we stop. As another song begins I notice Andy and Rabastan across the room. Andy truly looks happy tonight almost like she wants to be with Rabastan. He also seems weird; he looks at Andy like she's the only thing he's got in the world. Lucius takes me out of the room and I realize we're headed towards the kitchen. Thank God because I need chocolate. We enter the kitchen and I nearly step on a house elf. I'm not the greatest on my feet these days but you would think I'd be able to handle transitioning from one room to another. I see a big chocolate cake sitting on the counter.

"Lucius can I have some of that" I ask pointing right at it.

"Of course", he begins to search the drawers for a knife. He finds one and begins to cut a piece of cake for me. He finds a plate and plops the slice on it. He passes it to me with a fork. I start to dig in and Lucius stares at me in amazement when I finish in less then a minute.

"Wow this baby is going to have an appetite." We both chuckle and for once it's just nice to have fun.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

Ted and I leave the dance floor after a couple of songs.

"Come on" I say pulling him out into the Malfoy's garden. We walk along the shrubs and I see Rodolphus coming close to us.

"Rabastan" he says looking at Ted. "How 'bout you take a break from Andy and go find someone else. normally your in bed with someone by now." Ted gulps and grabs my arm in defense. I don't know why Rodolphus seems intent on ruining my night.

"I think I'll stay with Dromeda tonight" Ted stays staring Rodolphus right in the face. Rodolphus just shrugs.

"Fine, but get the experience while you can." Ted nods and I give Rodolphus a dirty look. He walks off and Ted turns to me.

"So Rabastan really does sleep around then?" I nod.

"Do your parents know that?"

"God no they didn't even know that Bella was having sex." Ted nods at that.

"I was going to say if they did know why would they make you marry him."

"That's the way my parents are Ted and that's why your Rabastan tonight." He nods yet again and we head back inside. As we pass the staircase I notice Rodolphus sneaking upstairs with Lucy, a girl from school. I then look around the room for Bella. Ted taps my shoulder.

"What's going on?" I spot Lucius and walk up to him.

"Have you seen Bella?"

"Yes she was tired so I let her lie down one of the guest rooms down the hall." I walk towards the hallway and then sprint down until I reach the guest room Bella is in. She's fast asleep and I shake her awake. As she turns over she screams and i think its because she sees Ted or to her Rabastan.

"Bella what's wrong?" She curls into a ball.

"Bad dream and get him out of here."

"T-Rabastan could you leave for a minute." he nods and walks out.

"Bella, Rodolphus just snuck upstairs with Lucy." She acts like she didn't hear me and I think she may be shocked.

"And your point is." I groan Bella knows what Rodolphus is doing but she just blocks it out like it isn't happening.

"Whatever go back to sleep Bella we'll get you when were ready to leave." I walk out of the room and motion for Ted to follow. When we get into the parlor everyone is crowded around the big grandfather clock. I look and realize that its a minute till new year.

"Five, four, three, two, one Happy New Year!" Everyone is yelling and hugging and I turn to Ted.

"How 'bout a new years kiss." He smiles I lean in and we kiss longer than I intended. It's one of the most passionate kisses we've shared and when break away everyone is staring. Suddenly my father starts clapping followed by everyone else in the room. They must see how much in love I am with Ted. Unfortunately to them this is Rabastan. Guests start leaving the party and soon it is jut my family, the Lestrange's, and the Malfoy's.

"Well" Mrs. Lestrange says "Rabastan, Rodolphus; wait where is Rodolphus?" Everyone looks around.

"I don't see Bella either" Cissy says. I look and then see them come out of the hallway.

"There they are." Bella looks tired and Rodolphus looks annoyed about something.

"Come on Rodolphus say goodbye to Bellatrix, we have to leave." Mrs. Lestrange then turns to Ted and I.

"Rabastan say goodbye to Andromeda." Ted looks at me and I just nod.

"I'd like to take her home." Mrs. Lestrange sighs and gives me an unpleasant look.

"You may take her home, but come right back to our house."

"I think we're going to turn in for the night" Calpurnia says. "Lucius we'd like you home by two am." She and Abraxas walk upstairs and now Rodolphus turns to Bella.

"I'll see you at the start of term." She nods and a tear slides down her cheek. She turns towards the fireplace and grabs some floo powder. She angrily throws it to the ground and she's gone.

"What did I do?" Rodolphus asks. I sigh, what a fucking idiot. I grab Ted and walk towards the fireplace.

"We're going" I say and dad nods. I grab floo powder and we go back to my house. Bella's sobbing on the couch when we get there.

"You're brothers a dick!" she screams at Ted.

"Come on" I say grabbing Ted. I need to get him upstairs before he changes back. We walk up the stairs and his hair starts to turn. As we walk into my room he almost is back to his normal self.

"Hurry" I say as I hear my parents downstairs. He slides off Rabastan's clothes and puts on his own. Rabastan is still where we left him.

"Andromeda" dad yells, and judging from the sound of his voice he's on the stairs.

"Ted move" I whisper sharply. "I'll see you when term begins." he gives me a quick kiss and mounts his broom. He kicks off and then he is gone.

"Andromeda why is your door closed?" I grab Rabastan's robes and pull them on him. Dad tries the door.

"Andromeda open this door this instant." I slap Rabastan and he comes out of his stupor. That's when dad breaks down the door. He glares at Rabastan, but when he realizes our clothes are on lets out a sigh.

"Good your not having sex." Rabastan looks very confused.

"I'll see you later Rabastan" I say and he walks out of the room in a daze.

"Good night Andromeda" dad says. I nod and as he shuts the door I collapse on my bed. If only my life could be simple.

**Okay I hope everyone liked this chapter. Next chapter will be bigger and will definitely be M rated. So if you don't like the sex scenes next chapter isn't going to be good. Remember to vote in my poll on my profile page, and to review. I'd like to get five reviews before the next chapter. Maybe you guys can make that happen. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Warning this chapter contains sexual activity do not read if you don't like M rated stuff. Hope you enjoy and please review._**

**Vice and Virtue**

Bellatrix's Point of View

Dad, mum, Cissy, and I walk through Kings Cross. Andy is ahead of us and seems to be in a big hurry. Even though he was being a dick the other day I still miss him. William walks up to me and gives me an odd look.

"Bella I've seen you've put on some holiday pounds." I sigh, there going to have to find out eventually anyways.

"I'm pregnant." He stares back blankly and then starts laughing.

"Very funny Bella" Rodolphus walks up to us and I look away trying to avoid eye contact.

"What's so funny?"

"Bella just told me she's pregnant, isn't that hilarious." Rodolphus grabs my wrist tightly and spins me around.

"Why'd you tell him?" I look at his green eyes and they are filled with rage. I nearly cry out, I'm afraid he'll hit me like before. I turn to William and see that he is shocked.

"How Bellatrix?" I sigh, and look back to Rodolphus.

"Just go" I shout and I hear William walk away. Mum and dad walk up from behind us.

"Is everything alright?" mum asks. Dad stares at Rodolphus' grip on my wrist, and he drops my wrist.

"Nothing" he says seeming so innocent. Mum turns to me.

"Remember to go see Professor Slughorn about the umm situation." She doesn't really know how to address her grandchildren. I nod showing that I understand. I kiss them both on the cheek and turn to get on the train.

"Oh, Bella" mum shouts as we reach the steps. "I'll write about Narcissa's baby shower, and your bridal shower." Mum is convinced that we both need showers, but I really don't give a damn. We board the train and I look to Rodolphus.

"Can we please not fight?" He nods and leads me down the aisle to a compartment.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

I see Lucius and he embraces me.

"I missed you" he says and I laugh.

"You saw me yesterday." He smiles and kisses me.

"Yes, but still." We walk onto the train and look for a compartment. We decided to put our stuff in the luggage car so we wouldn't have to lug it around. My friend Emylee comes up to us and looks surprised about something.

"Did you know your sister was pregnant Narcissa?" My mouth nearly hits the floor, Bella must have told someone. I turn to Lucius and he looks shocked.

"I'll see you later Emylee" I say and pull Lucius into an empty compartment.

"Come on Lucius say something." He stands absolutely still and then finally speaks.

"Why didn't she tell me first?" he asks.

"Lucius everyone's going to assume that the babies are Rodolphus'. I highly doubt you're the father myself; one things for sure though." I look at my stomach. "You're the father of this baby." He sighs and places a hand on my stomach.

"You're right." He pulls me in and gives me a kiss on the lips. A knock comes from the door, and Bella and Rodolphus enter the compartment.

"Did we interrupt something?" Bella asks staring sternly at Lucius. Lucius and I sit holding hands.

"No." The train starts to move and I wonder where Andy is. I hear someone running down the aisle and as the person nears the door I realize its Rabastan. He slams the compartment door open and heads for Bella.

"How do people know" he shouts and the Ravenclaw's across from us stare.

"I told a couple of people" Bella says sharply back standing her ground.

"How could you be so stupid" he shouts as he draws his wand. That's when Rodolphus steps in.

"Rabastan calm down." Rabastan know faces Rodolphus.

"She needs to pay you're the one who beats her all the time anyways. You of all people should understand." That's the last string for Rodolphus and he shoves Rabastan against the wall. Shrieks resonate from surrounding compartments and they drag the fight into the aisle. Lucius is holding me tightly and Bella gets up and turns to Lucius.

"Protect her" she says and leaves. Lucius and I go to the door. Rabastan and Rodolphus are now dueling, and Bella gets behind them.

"Stop!" she shouts and they turn to her. The entire car is now aware of what's happening and they are watching intently. Rodolphus is fuming and his face is a bright red.

"Stay out of this you filthy cunt" he shouts. Gasps roll throughout the care and Lucius leaves me. Bella turns toward me, shock and pain cover her face. I swear I see her crying as she runs past me. Lucius goes up to Rodolphus and punches him in the face. Rodolphus allows the hit to happen realizing he deserves it. I still gasp when Lucius does it. Lucius walks back to me, and then turns to the care. Everyone immediately goes back into their compartments. Lucius turns to me and now I realize he cares about me more than Bella. He did what needed to be done, but in the end came back to me.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

I find Ted quickly at Kings Cross and we board the train. We are one of the first groups on, so we head for the bathroom. We walk in and I close the door.

"I missed you" I say pulling Ted close to me.

"So did I Dromeda." He kisses me and I don't let go. I gasp for air and he smirks.

"Just think only three days till my birthday." His face lights right up at that.

"Dromeda" he says seriously. "Your ready right?" I nod and smile.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." We kiss again and this time I press Ted up against the wall. He follows by reaching his hands up my shirt and I don't protest. As he massages my breasts I feel the bulge growing in his pants. He pushes me up against the wall and I let out a moan from the pleasure radiating through me. By now the train is moving and we are kissing hotly. I hear someone crying outside, and I break away from Ted. He looks confused and I put my finger to my mouth so he won't say anything. I open the door a little and see Bella and she sees me.

"Andy is that you?" I look back and Ted tenses up recognizing my sister's voice.

"Yes" I say stepping out and shutting the door behind me. "What's wrong?" She sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"Rabastan and Rodolphus were fighting and Rodolphus called me a" she starts to cry again, "cunt." I can't believe he would do that, stupid Rodolphus I swear one day he is just going to cross the line, and he's already close to stepping on it.

"I can't believe it Bella."

"And in front of half the school." She sobs butt looks back up at me sudden realization on her face.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing" I say observing myself. Ted and I really did get a little rough. She just sighs and sits there staring at nothing in particular.

"Bella you go back to the compartment because I didn't get to go pee yet." She nods and walks away. I go back into the bathroom and Ted looks at me.

"How could he call her that?" He must have overheard the entire conversation.

"I don't know. I just have to go, I'll be seeing you." I turn and leave him there. Bella must be sitting in the last car so the walk seems very long. Samuel, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain sees me, and steps out of his compartment.

"Well, well it's Andromeda Black, or do you want us to call you Auntie Andy now?" His group snickers and walks out behind him. I push through them trying to keep my head. Before I can reach the door to the other car Samuel turns around.

"We heard that Bellatrix is pregnant too." I turn wide-eyed; how do they know that?

"Ah tetchy subject I see." I stand perfectly still because if I move I will lunge for him.

"Stop Samuel." I look past Samuel and see Ted who walks up to him. Samuel turns to Ted.

"Since when did you start sticking up for sluts?" I can see the rage in Ted's eyes; he wants to strangle Samuel that's for sure.

"Since I had the decency to not be rude to women." Samuel nods, and Ted walks up to him so he is cornered.

"If you ever talk to her like that again or any girl I will put you through a wall." Samuel sinks back; Ted is six feet tall, but when he leans over Samuel he seems much taller. Samuel slides back into his compartment. Ted turns, and I mouth a thank you. He smiles and nods, and then turns back to the other car. I walk towards our compartment thinking about how in three days we will be together in more ways than one.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

After what seems like ages the train pulls into Hogsmeade station. I walk out of the train and walk to the carts that will take us up to the castle. Ever since I first saw death last summer I can now see the thestrals. They really are beautiful beasts. I get onto a car with Andy, Rabastan, and Rodolphus; Lucius and Cissy are catching the next one. I sit next to Andy in order to avoid Rodolphus. We haven't spoken a word since he called me that crude name. As we ride toward the castle the cool January breeze whips my hair around. I'm trying to thin about how to tell Professor Slughorn I'm pregnant, but I keep on thinking about the babies and what they'll look like. The carts stop at the entrance and as we enter the castle Andy nudges me.

"Go find Slughorn now." I'd decided to do that a long time ago, but finding Professor Slughorn will be difficult. I wander downstairs to the dungeons hoping he'll be in his office before the welcome back feast. To my luck he is; I knock politely on the door and he turns.

"Oh come in Miss. Black." I enter and stand as he adjusts some papers on his desk.

"What was it you needed Miss Black?"

"Well umm." I stutter like a coward; why can't I just say it? "Professor don't judge me, this is hard enough already." He looks at me and motions for me to move on. "I'm pregnant." Professor eyes grow wide and I can tell he's clearly shocked.

"But Bellatrix after your own sister" he stops still trying to take in what I've done.

"If you don't mind me asking; who is the father?" I look at the ground.

"I don't know Professor." As I look up he seems to falter and grabs a chair for support.

"Professor I know this is a shock to you, but I've known for months. The doctors say I'm due in early June. All I need you to do is tell the other teachers." He looks up at me, sadness across his face.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just my family, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Lucius, I started to tell some other people too so probably half the school knows." Professor sighs and stands.

"We best be getting to the feast then. I'll tell the other teachers as quickly as I can, but Bellatrix I must say I'm very disappointed in you." Now it's my turn to sigh, another talk about how irresponsible I am.

"I thought you would do something with your life; perhaps even become an auror, but now." He trails off and I want to laugh. An auror, this man knows nothing about me. Only now do I fully recognize how much of a secret my life is to most people.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

Lucius and I work our way through the crowd to find our seat at the Slytherin table. Rabastan, Andy, and Rodolphus are already seated when we arrive. I take a seat next to Andy and Lucius sits next to me.

"Where is Bellatrix?" Lucius asks. Rodolphus turns to him with a grave look on his face.

"Telling Slughorn about her, well our situation." Lucius nods, but I can see he's bothered by this. Professor Slughorn walks in kind of in a daze. He walks up to the front table and whispers something to Professor Dumbledore. He nods and whispers something back. Slughorn takes his seat next to McGonagall and turns to her telling her probably what he told Dumbledore.

"What?" McGonagall says in a normal tone. Some people turn, but it's mainly me focusing on the conversation. It's only now that I realize they're talking about Bella. God, sometimes I can be so naïve. Judging by the teachers faces most are shocked, but Dumbledore sits in his chair cool and collected as if nothing has happened. I turn around to Lucius who has been talking with Rabastan about something, probably quidditch. If there is one thing I miss its quidditch. Maybe one day I'll get to play again, but I probably won't.

"I wonder where Bella is." I say eyeing Rodolphus, he doesn't do a thing, but I don't say anything else because Bella walks through the doors. It seems as if the hall goes silent. Hundreds of eyes go on her and I can't believe how fast word has traveled. I hear someone whisper something at the Hufflepuff table and Bella shoots an insane glare in that general direction. She finally reaches where we are sitting and sits beside Rodolphus. Professor Dumbledore begins to speak and for the first time in years I see true tears fall down Bella's face. Not from stress of bed hormones, but true tears of sadness.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

I wake up on Friday to the sound of chirping birds. Quite odd for a January morning, but not for my 17th birthday. Classes haven't started yet so I fall back asleep until about ten. I wake this time to someone shaking me. I turn over and the entire quidditch team plus Bella and Cissy are around my bed.

"Happy Birthday!" they all shout, and I laugh.

"You guys didn't need to do this." They chuckle and Rodolphus sets a birthday cake on my nightstand.

"Well only for our second best beater." He laughs and I stick my tongue out at him. Bella runs out of the room with Cissy and brings in some boxes.

"First this is from the team." Cissy hands me a large box wrapped in shiny silver paper. I unwrap it to reveal a new beaters stick, and a nice one at that. It's mad of mahogany and has emerald and diamond embellishments near the handle.

"Thank you so much guys I love it." I can't believe they spent this much on a birthday present. Bella hands over another box.

"This is from Cissy and I." I tear open the red paper and see an assortment of candy from Honeydukes.

"Thank you." They know how much I love candy.

"Finally" Cissy says pulling out the final and biggest box. "This is from mum and dad." I look at the box and wonder what it is. I open it carefully and reveal a beautiful green dress. I gasp as do Bella and Cissy.

"Try it on!" Cissy shouts and I want to protest but I don't, the dress is way to pretty. I dress in my bathroom and walk out. I swear all the boys mouths drop including Rodolphus and Lucius.

"You look beautiful" Bella says as I do a twirl and then stand still.

"You guys head down to lunch, I'll meet you there." I head back into the bathroom, and undress. I put on some school robes and walk out. Bella is sitting on my bed and I nearly jump when I see her.

"I thought you were heading downstairs." I notice she's holding a clothing box.

"I needed to give you my gift alone." She stands and hands me the box. I open it to reveal an emerald green sheath and another set of lingerie. I open my mouth to say something, but she cuts me off.

"Maybe you'll get lucky with Rabastan soon. I saw the way you two were looking at each other the other night. I wish Rodolphus and I had that." I sigh she wishes she had what Ted and I have.

"Thank you Bella." I give her a hug which seems to be getting more difficult with her big stomach growing more everyday. She walks out of the room and I hold the sheath up over me and examine myself. Ted is going to like this. I fold it neatly and put it back in the box which I then throw under the bed. I walk downstairs to the Great Hall and I sit with everyone.

"Well" Lucius says "we were just discussing what we're doing tonight at Hogsmeade. Andy what are you doing?" I nearly choke on the pumpkin juice I'm drinking. I look around the table and they stare at me.

"I was just going to do some shopping and then come back to the castle." They nod, what a stupid thing to do on my birthday, but what I'm really doing is much better. For lunch I eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I'm really not that hungry. Bella and Rodolphus seem to be getting along despite Rodolphus calling her that nasty name. I don't know why she still crawls back to him, she's much better than that. Lucius and Narcissa are giggling about something, and Rabastan is talking to William down the table. I look at my friends and family and can't believe that after tonight they won't look at me in the same way ever again.

I head back to the common room and decide to just hangout. I grab 1001 Ways to Lose Your Virtue the Wizarding Way and plop on my bed. I've read through a lot of this book. There's some pretty weird stuff that I can't hear about involving wands in all sorts of places. There are also some awkward positions. Reading this book wasn't helpful. I want to lose my virtue the old fashion way, man on top woman on bottom no wands involved. There's also all other sorts of shit you can do like blow jobs, but Ted won't be getting one of those. I don't even like to think about the actual sex that much because I haven't had it yet. All I have to relate to are Cissy and Bella, and imagining them having sex is very awkward; especially Cissy the little sweet innocent daddy's girl. I throw the book aside and lay down. I shut my eyes and imagine later. It's as if we're already together. Soon my breathing slows and I doze off slipping into the world I wish I had.

"Andy you're going to miss Hogsmeade." Cissy slams the door and walks out of the room as I bolt out of my bed. I'm not going to be late for tonight. I throw the sheath Bella bough me into a bag, and walk out of the room. In the common room Cissy is the only one waiting for me.

"Come on" she says grabbing my arm rather annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask as we walk. Normally she's so happy go lucky. "Have you and Lucius been fighting?" A tear falls from her eye and I know I've hit a nerve.

"It's just he goes with Bella every Hogsmeade trip to see that ministry guy. I don't understand why I just can't go with them. I'm starting to think they're up to something." She's nearly crying and I rub her back.

"Don't worry Cissy everything will be fine." She nods, but then shrieks and bust out crying. I try to comfort her, but she runs and I don't have time to run after her. I walk down to the village with the school. I don't see Ted and I want to keep it that way. The next time I see him I want to be in a bedroom. We finally reach Hogsmeade and I head immediately for the Hog's Head. I walk in and the room is deserted except for a couple of older people. I walk, up t to the counter and ring the bell that sits on it. A bigger man around the age of forty five comes out of the back room.

"How may I help you?" he asks eyeing me. Somehow I feel like he's feeling me up with his eyes; the man is clearly a pervert.

"I'd like a room please." I say trying to direct his attention away from my body and up to my face.

"Sorry princess, but you have to be of age to get a room her." I draw my wand and cast a spell at the glass on the counter making it shatter. The man stares shocked at the broken pieces crowded around him.

"I would appreciate it if you would give me my room now." He nods and goes over to the key holder. He grabs a set of keys and hands them to me.

"That would be eighteen galleons" he says still a little shocked. I dig through my bag and find the money Ted gave me; eighteen galleons exactly. He said he'd pay for the room as long as I kept my promise. He was of course just joking and was being a gentleman. After I give him my money I walk towards the stairs. I turn back to him.

"If a boy Ted comes here send him up to my room." He nods knowing I'm not messing with him. I head upstairs and find my room easily. It is the end room and I shove the key in the lock and turn it while I push open the door. The room is fairly ordinary, but there is still the magic of knowing that when I walk out I'll no longer be a virgin. I throw my bag on the bed and look inside for the sheath. I shred my school clothes and put it on. I go to the long mirror and look at myself. I do look good, but what matters is if Ted thinks that. I hear footsteps down the hall and they stop a couple doors down. A door opens and closes and I know the person has gone to their room. I have this strange feeling that my father is going to sneak up behind me and ask me what I'm doing. I wonder if Bella and Cissy have ever had these jitters. Suddenly I hear familiar footsteps and a knock comes on my door. My heart beats 100 miles a minute and my hands begin to sweat. I grab my wand and unlock the door.

"Come in" I say in a smooth voice. I see Ted and all my jitters disappear; nothing can ruin this moment. He walks up to me and places hi hands on my shoulders.

"You look beautiful Dromeda" he says and kisses me. I run my hands through his curly hair and we kiss. His bag drops to the floor and he rubs my breasts.

"I love you so much Ted" I say as I break away for air.

"So do I" he replies and leans back in fro another kiss. I feel the passion growing between us. I move my hands to Ted's belt buckle and take off his pants and underwear. I feel him hard up against me. We break away and he takes off his shirt leaving me the only one with clothes on. He is eyeing my sheath and I chuckle.

"You may take it off." He runs to me and pulls it over my head. I want to through my hands over my body; I've never been naked in front of a man before. I don't though because Ted's starts to kiss me all over. He starts at my lips and then moves to my collarbone then makes his way down my body as he kisses my breasts and stomach. Every kiss makes me feel warmer and warmer. Soon I feel like I'm in a sauna. I grab Ted's hand and pull him away from my body. He gets what I want, and leads me towards the bed. I flop back on the pillow and Ted looks at me with caring eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes" I say and he slowly moves into me. I let out a shriek and he stops.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No please continue." I will say though it does hurt. He moves against me keeping the beat like a steady drummer. I let out a moan. It feels so good I feel pleasure all over my body. It's as if I'm on top of the world. We kiss and I know nothing could be better than this; Ted and I truly together. Ted thrusts harder and harder until I scream in delight as I reach my climax. He does as well and he slowly slides out of me. We lay together on the bed side by side and at first I stare at the ceiling. I then turn to Ted; he was already looking at me.

"Was it worth the wait?" I ask as he touches my face. I feel as if we are connected as I touch his soft skin.

"Yes; Dromeda I'd wait forever for you." I laugh and kiss him. He hugs me and we fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

"Avada Kedavra" I shout and the final person falls dead. We've succeeded again in taking over a house. This time it's a remote farm house. Nobody will find out these people are dead for a while. I feel like the energy from the man in front of me has somehow transferred into me. The power radiates through me and I have energy I haven't had in a couple months.

"This way" the Dark Lord shouts and leads us downstairs and into the dining room. Crabbe and Goyle also sit alongside us. Dolohov has brought Evan Rosier a boy a year older than Rodolphus, Lucius, and I. I think he's related to mum somehow too. It is easy to tell our numbers are growing. We sit around the table and the Dark Lord welcomes the new people.

"Bellatrix" he says turning to me "did you bring me my package." I break into a cold sweat. I forgot it; it's sitting on my bed in the Slytherin common room. I look around the table to Rodolphus and Lucius hoping they picked it up, but they stare back at me worried. I turn back to the Dark Lord who is starting to get annoyed.

"My lord I forgot it back at the school." His eyes light up in rage and I jump out of my chair. I step back and he is already out of his chair and advancing toward me.

"Bellatrix this ruins everything." He draws his wand and I step back. Unfortunately I trip and let out a gasp as I fall. I clutch my stomach hoping the babies are fine. Rodolphus, Lucius and Rabastan are all out of their chairs staring at me. The Dark Lord points at me and I put my hands over my stomach protecting the babies. Suddenly, the Dark Lord puts his wand down.

"Wait he says and everyone stares. He's clearly thinking and when he is done he gives me a sadistic glare.

"I have a better punishment for you." He drags me off the ground and pulls m away upstairs. We walk and I notice Lucius is restraining Rodolphus. If there is one thing you don't do its attack the Dark Lord. We continue to walk upstairs until we're alone in the bedroom.

"Undo my belt buckle." I look up at him; is he serious?

"This is your punishment Bellatrix." I look at him with puppy dog eyes, but he doesn't seem amused. I kneel and undo his belt buckle revealing what I knew I would find; a hard dick. He wants a blow job, I knew it. I'm just glad he's not asking for sex I wouldn't never do that with the babies. I just find it way to disgusting.

"What are you waiting for?" he asks forcefully and grabs my hair. I let out a whimper; he's hurting me by doing this. I don't look at his face; I just put his dick in my mouth willing myself to get this over with. He moans at the pleasure he is getting form this. I do love him, but right now I don't want this. He reaches his climax and I am forced to swallow the gooey mixture. He pulls his pants up and I run to the bathroom where I throw up. I can only eat certain things and that was certainly not one of them. I look in the mirror and wash off my face. The person I see staring back scares me. I've become quite gaunt since I've been pregnant. I'm always tired and now I have permanent bags under my eyes. I want to break the mirror. This is not what I want. I don't know what I was thinking when I said I would keep the babies. I wish I could blink and go back to September and change everything. I throw the towel I was using on the floor and storm downstairs. My boots make a loud clacking noise on the stairs so when I reach the dining room everyone stares at me. Everyone that is except for Rodolphus. When he finally looks at me he immediately puts his head back down. I don't know whether he is angry with me or himself. I don't really pay attention for the rest of the meet and neither does Rodolphus. It seems as if we are both afraid to speak or interact with anyone here after what has happened. I daydream about the future and I'm broken out of my trance by the Dark Lord.

"You'll bring my package next time Bellatrix." I shake my head yes, and he apparates away. We all walk towards our broom sin silence and nothing is said the entire rid back to Hogsmeade. We stash our brooms and everyone goes their separate ways. Rodolphus and I are the only two walking back up to the castle. We don't speak and I'm far enough ahead of him so I don't have to look him in the eye. We reenter the castle and make our way to the Slytherin common room. I walk down to our room and Rodolphus follows. Once inside he slams the door shut.

"What were you thinking!" he shouts suddenly and I turn shocked.

"I didn't want that Rodolphus!" He walks to me and I draw my wand, I'm no longer going to succumb to his abuse. Since, I've been pregnant he's been better, but he's been abusive before. He knocks my wand aside easily and he advances on me further.

"How dare you raise your wand at me." That's when the hit comes, a slap right across the face, and hard enough so it will leave a bruise. Now I cry, I cry for me, I cry for the babies, I cry for everyone, I let the tears that I've held in for years fall until I'm sobbing. I hear footsteps quickening in the hallway, and I look to see Rabastan. I push Rodolphus, who has dropped his wand, aside and run to Andy's dorm. I hear Rabastan yelling at Rodolphus and I swear I hear glass shatter. I enter Andy's dorm and no one is there. She's normally back by now. I want to throw something. I need her now; she is my comfort whenever this happens. I collapse on her bed willing myself to sleep slowly realizing Andy's starting to choose other things over me.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I've been looking forward to giving your guys Andy's birthday for a while so I'm glad I finally got it up. Look for the next chapter soon and please review. Oh and we have over 2500 hits too. Thanks for making that possible! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vice and Virtue**

Narcissa's Point of View

"Lucius stop it." I say as he tries to kiss me. We're close to the common room and he knows I'm mad at him. The past couple of Hogsmeade trips I feel like he's been ditching me and running off with Bella to do God knows what. We reach the common room, but before I can say the password Lucius whips me around and kisses me. I try to push him off me, but he's to strong. I continue to struggle, but I give in and kiss him back.

"I love you Narcissa, don't ever forget that.' He kisses me softly on the forehead, and we walk into the common room together. No one is inside, and I'm not surprised most people are still at Hogsmeade, we came back early. We head towards our room when I hear noise. Shouting and what sounds like furniture being smashed. Lucius holds me back as we reach our room and heads in wand drawn. I follow close behind and see Rabastan and Rodolphus dueling. Bella is no where in sight. My bed's headboard is smashed in pretty bad and Bella's pillow is on fire.

"What's going on?" Lucius shouts and Rabastan and Rodolphus stop.

"He hit Bella again." Rabastan says giving Rodolphus a death glare. Rodolphus immediately retaliates before Lucius can say anything.

"You know what she did, she's a dirty whore!"

"Don't call her that!" I shout finding my voice in this conversation. I've never really stood up to Rodolphus before, and it makes me feel good inside.

"Shut up, you're no better." That stings, and tears form in my eyes, I turn to Lucius whose free hand is clenched in a fist. He approaches Rodolphus.

"Don't talk to her like that again." He's right in Rodolphus' face and enunciates every word clearly I almost think he spit at him.

"Or what?" Rodolphus is asking for it now. Lucius' fist lams into his face, but Rodolphus is quick to find his wand and he sends Lucius flying back into the wall.

"Narcissa, go, I don't need you here right now!" Lucius gets up and they start to duel. I cover my head and run out of the room to search for Bella. I find her asleep in Andy's bed down the hall. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"What's wrong Cissy?" I burst out sobbing. She turns over and I see the red mark where Rodolphus hit her.

"Bella their fighting" I say and she gets up. She stumbles a little and I catch her before she falls.

"Where is Lucius?'

"Bella I just told you he's fighting Rodolphus." She shakes her head and runs out of the room.

"Who'd you think I meant." She reaches the door and I hear Andy's voice on the other side.

"Bella don't" I yell but it's too late and she runs inside. I walk in behind her and I see Andy who looks happy, but pissed. I look for Lucius and he's on the floor. I see blood gushing from a head wound.

"Lucius oh God." I run to his side and I start crying.

"Honey, I'm fine" he says, but I still cry. I don't want him hurt especially when the baby comes. I could never take care of this child alone. I turn to Rodolphus who looks pretty bad, and I give him a dirty look.

"Come on Narcissa" Lucius says leaning into me for support.

"Ow" I say when he presses on my stomach, and he falls back down.

"Sorry, Andy could you come help me up." Andy walks over and pulls Lucius up.

"Narcissa take him to the hospital wing Rodolphus and I need to have a talk." I take Lucius' hand and we walk together toward the hospital wing.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

Narcissa leaves with Lucius and Andy stares at Rabastan and I.

"Could you two leave I need to speak with Rodolphus alone." I open my mouth to say no but Andy gives me a dirty look so I follow out behind Rabastan. We get to the common room and he turns to me.

"How could you let him do that to you, especially when you're pregnant?" He really does seem concerned which isn't like him.

"I don't know Rabastan it's just Rodolphus and I have always been together and I love him." It is the truth, I do love Rodolphus, but his bad side often comes out.

"Bella you know I care about you right." I nod as my future brother-in-law he better.

"Well Bella I love you and if he ever does that again please come right to me." He looks at me with pleading eyes and I swear I see tears welling up in his eyes. Suddenly, in a burst of passion I find myself leaning in to kiss him. It's a beautiful kiss that lasts a while. It gives me time to think, I could be with Rabastan who cares about me and doesn't hit me. Then I think about my parents and Rodolphus and I pull away.

"Is something wrong" he asked concern again across his face.

"It's just Rodolphus and I are engaged Rabastan, and you are to marry Andy." I see disappointment flood his eyes and I feel regret fill me. I walk up to him and place my palm on his cheek as if I could read his mind by doing so.

"I'm sorry Rabastan, but I can't do this." My hand slides off his face and I walk back towards my room.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

"Rodolphus, why?" He sits on the bed his head in his hands. I have his wand so he is defenseless now.

"Andy you wouldn't understand I love her." I wave my hand cutting him off.

"So you hit her that makes all the sense in the world. Rodolphus what if you hit her in the stomach?" He stares at the floor not wanting to touch the subject. "She would be devastated." He gets up and starts pacing.

"Now that's where you're wrong." I give him a dirty look.

"Bella didn't plan to have these children, but she's doing the adult thing, the right thing." He gives an exasperated sigh.

"What about me she didn't even ask me she just made the decision on her own."

"Rodolphus you don't have to carry two babies around for nine months." He lands back on his bed.

"Whatever I'm going to have quidditch on Sunday." I sigh and walk towards the door it, but it opens and smacks me in the face.

"Jesus!" I shout as blood falls from my nose. Bella comes in and looks at me.

"Sorry, I'm going to bed." She doesn't even look at Rodolphus as she undresses and puts on her nightgown. She settles into bed, and I leave the room. With my mind off the family drama, I think of Ted. Last night was wonderful it's all I can think about. Maybe I'll see him before quidditch on Sunday. The days pass quickly and on Sunday morning I find myself heading downstairs in a hurry looking for Ted. I have quidditch soon, but I hope to see him before hand. I search by the kitchens and Great Hall where we normally meet and I can't seem to find him. I look at the time and realize its getting late. I'd better head to practice the last thing anyone needs is an angry quidditch captain. I reach the field and Lucius and Narcissa are arguing.

"Please Lucius don't you need your rest" she pleads with him. I turn my attention away from them when I look up and see Gryffindor in the air.

"What the fuck" I say accidently out loud. Tom spots me and walks over.

"They were here so we're going to have a mock game." I see Ted, and I can't help but smile. Tom continues to talk and I turn back to him. "You're the last one here so now we can start." I notice Rodolphus up in the air and sigh, he doesn't look mad. He and Bella had a long talk and Rodolphus apologized. I'm still mad at him, if he really loved her than he would treat her right. Ted approaches Rodolphus to shake his hand. Ted seems nervous flying over to Rodolphus. He probably doesn't want Rodolphus to see the pleasure that's been in his eyes since Friday. He reaches Rodolphus and extends his hand out. Rodolphus just looks at it. I can only imagine the look of disgust on his face. I don't know why, but I mount my broom and push off the ground racing toward them. I reach Ted and he gives me a look that asks me what I'm doing. Rodolphus turns and gives me a weird look.

"Is there a problem Andy?" I shake my head no.

"Are we going to begin soon?"

"Yes go take your position." I fly back and grip my new bat. Ted flies down and releases the balls. Everyone is alert as ted releases the quaffle. I barely have time to react as a bludger comes soaring at me. I hit it and it nearly collides with Walden who moves quickly enough in time to not be hit. I mouth a sorry, but he flies away searching for the snitch. With Gryffindor it's whoever gets to the snitch first. I turn back to the game and see Ted with the quaffle; he turns it over to one of his teammates. The boy goes up the field, but William knocks into his broom causing the quaffle to drop. Luckily for them Ted is behind him and he grabs the quaffle. He advances closer to me, and then out of the blue a bludger connects with his head. I stare in horror as he falls off his broom and crashes to the ground. Before I catch myself I let out a scream. I immediately fly to the ground and find Ted lying in a heap.

"Ted, oh my god Ted!" His eyes flicker open, and he gives me a look. I don't know why he's scared to see me. It's then that I turn and see Rodolphus.

"What's the problem Andy?" I stand and face him angrier than I've ever been in my entire life.

"What's my problem? You think you can go and hit him with a bludger when your two feet away." Rodolphus stares at me shock in his eyes.

As I help Ted up I continue to yell at Rodolphus.

"You think just because you can't hit my sister you can take it out on others." I see fury suddenly in Rodolphus' eyes; I've lit a spark that can't be put out. He raises his hand to hit me, but Ted speaks.

"Don't" he says through clenched teeth. Rodolphus doesn't hear him and slaps me across the face. The burn from his palm sliding across my face still resonates as I feel blood trickle into my mouth. Ted let's go of my arm and his fist slams into Rodolphus' face. Rodolphus is pissed and tries to retaliate, but I get in between them.

"Stop!" I yell looking directly at Ted. He turns to me his left arm flailing. I knew he broke it when he fell. Ted stops suddenly and falls. The burst of adrenaline he was running on has stopped working. By now both teams have assembled around us and are staring.

"I'm taking him to the hospital wing" I say tears welling into my eyes. I manage to hold them back until I reach Ted. I let a tear fall as I help him back up.

"Dromeda don't cry." His head wound gushes blood and I hold in the sob that threatens to escape. We walk off the field and head towards the school. Ted tries to comfort me as I begin sob.

"Ted I couldn't live without you." He smiles weakly; I can tell the blood loss is starting to get to him. We walk up the stairs and Ted nearly falls on the last step. We finally reach the hospital wing and Madame Pompfrey rushes to ted. She puts him in a bed and stitches up his head wound.

"Miss. Black I'd like to see your mouth too. It looks like you're injured as well." I take a seat on the bed next to Ted's. She then puts her wand on Ted's left arm. I hear his bone click back into place and he stifles out a small moan.

"All repaired" Madame Pomfrey says as she turns her attention to me. "Open up." I open my mouth and find it exceedingly painful. Madame Pompfrey notices and repairs the problem. "Tell me Andromeda how did you do this?" I look down I shouldn't tell her, but I know I should.

"I was hit." She looks confused and looks over at Ted.

"Did Mr. Tonks hit you?"

"No" I shout and Ted looks over at us. "It was Rodolphus" I say slowly.

"Mr. Lestrange?" I nod and Madame Pomfrey looks at me seriously. "Have you been involved with Rodolphus" she doesn't even need to finish her sentence. I already know what she's suggesting.

"No Rodolphus is with Bella and it was just a quidditch dispute." She nods.

"It's just a small cut so it will now feel fine. Mr. Tonks on the other hand has a concussion and should stay here at least till tomorrow." I nod and she walks off to her office and then walks out with some papers. "I need to go see Headmaster Dumbledore could you stay and watch him." I nod and try not to seem so excited. She leaves and I walk over to Ted's bed. He looks so peaceful as he sleeps. He really is beautiful. Suddenly his hand reaches out and encompasses me. He pulls me into a passionate kiss. I lean in begging for more, but he pulls away.

"Did you think I was sleeping?"

"Yes and you shouldn't' be doing this with a concussion." He leans back in for another kiss and this time it lasts longer, much like Friday night. He leans back so were against the headboard of the bed. We kiss more and I arch my back so I lean into him. His hands run down my back teasing me. I hear a thud behind us, but don't turn till I hear someone shouting at me.

"Andy!" I turn and see none other than Narcissa in the doorway. I leap off of Ted and straighten out my shirt.

"Andy what is the meaning of this?" She can't interrogate me more because Rabastan walks in behind her carrying Lucius.

"Oh God" I say as he places Lucius on a bed. "What happened?"

"He just" but Narcissa can't finish her statement because she bursts out in tears. She's so emotional all the time; I turn to Ted who is trying to move to comfort me. He knows it's hard for me to watch this. I give him a look that tells him to relax I don't want anyone to get suspicious. He lies back down, but still is alert and paying attention to Lucius. I walk over to Cissy and hug her. She just sobs; it's hard enough for her having this baby let alone having Lucius hurt.

"Cissy don't worry he'll be fine." At that she stops, but still looks sorrowful. I'm thankful Lucius stayed with her or she would be a bigger mess than she already is. She needs someone to hang onto or she'll spiral into a hole of depression none of us could pull her out of. Lucius stirs just as Madame Pomfrey walks into the room.

"Another one, my goodness why can't you children be careful", she walks over to Lucius who is comforting Cissy. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'll be fine it's Narcissa you should be worried about.' Narcissa blushes and kisses him.

"Well then you guys may leave. Narcissa please see me some time this week for a check up." She nods and they leave. I turn back to Ted and I'm about to say goodbye when Madame Pomfrey butts in. "That means you too Andromeda." Ted mouths a good bye and I wave to him. If only I could stay with him. I guess this is what Bella meant when she told me years ago life at Hogwarts isn't fair.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

I had a long talk with Andy on Sunday after their mock quidditch match. She asked me why I stayed with Rodolphus and I said because it was the simplest thing to do. She got angry of course and said that I was just in it for the sex. She doesn't understand that I do love him. I always have; we've been together since third year and we've been friends since we were five. I remember how I used to boss him around and make him, Lucius, and Rabastan play tea parties with us girls. I will admit I was a bitch even at that age. Now I sit with my pregnant fourteen year old sister and her boyfriend, Lucius of course, in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Rodolphus is at my side and I pray his children are inside me. If I were taken back to those tea parties I wouldn't believe I'd be here right now.

"Bella are you alright?" Rodolphus nudges me and I turn to him. I lose myself in his green eyes as I begin to think about the way things used to be. "Bella" he says again growing more worried.

"I'm fine" I say a little sharper than I intended. "I'm just thinking." Cissy stares at me.

"You've been thinking since we got here, Bella you've been thinking more than I have." Cissy makes a good point, she does daydream a lot.

"Fine, I'm sorry it's just there is a lot on my mind." Rodolphus smiles in the sly way he does.

"I can make you think about something else." He kisses me and I kiss back, but before he tries to get more into it I pull back.

"Rodolphus for the last time, no!"

"Why?" he whines sounding an awful lot like Cissy. Lucius and Narcissa stare at us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucius asks curiosity getting the best of him. I give him a glare, but Rodolphus speaks anyway.

"She won't have sex with me."

"It's dirty Rodolphus and I don't even know if it's safe." Both of them stare at us and I can't tell if there disgusted or shocked perhaps a little of both.

"Rodolphus" Lucius says breaking the silence. "We're not having sex right now and I think it's a good thing."

"You better not be" I mutter. He doesn't hear me and then looks at Cissy. He always looks at her like she is his world. I wish someone would look at me like that.

"I'm glad none of you are having sex right now" Madame Pomfrey says as she walks back in the room.

"See" I say reinforcing my point. Rodolphus rolls his eyes and I swear he says whatever underneath his breath. "Why are we here anyways?"

"You are here Mr. Lestrange to support Bellatrix." Score one for Madame Pomfrey. "I wanted to establish wear we are with Bellatrix and then check up with Narcissa. It's easier to close off the hospital wing for a couple of people then just two." She heads to her office and comes out with some books and tools.

"I'll check Narcissa first Bellatrix and Rodolphus you can look at these books." She plops the heavy books down on the bed we're sitting on. They look old and dusty and I make a face when I open one to reveal a gruesome picture no one should see. Madame Pomfrey turns to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Lay on your back" she says as she motions for Cissy to lie back on her bed. She does and Lucius stands next to her. I feel almost guilty as she lifts her shirt to reveal the bump that has grown day by day. Maybe if I'd been a better example she wouldn't be in this situation. Madame Pomfrey feels her stomach and she winces in pain. Lucius takes her hand clearly concerned.

"Are you ok?" Cissy nods and Lucius looks relieved, but he still doesn't let go of her hand.

"Bella" Rodolphus says pulling my attention away fro them. "I know you're worried about Narcissa, but she'll be fine she has Lucius." I nod, but I'm still not convinced.

"Rodolphus she's fourteen years old." I look him straight in the eye, "fourteen." He sighs.

"Bella do you remember us when we we're fourteen." I pause as I remember. Rodolphus and I were having sex, but with Cissy it seems different. She is supposed to be the innocent child, the one who never gets in trouble. Now she's having a child of her own. Madame Pomfrey leaves them and walks over to Rodolphus and I.

"Have we looked at the books or have we been talking."

"Talking" I say and Madame Pomfrey moves the books to the side and makes a face. At least I'm honest I think, but do not say.

"Bellatrix I'm going to have to ask you some questions because this is my first time meeting with you about this." I nod giving her the hint to move on.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"You said you were having twins, correct?"

"Correct"

"Bellatrix I don't know if anyone has warned you, but sometimes twins come early. You may no make it to full term."

"I understand" well they do have to come out sometime or another. She gestures for me to lie down and I do. I lift my shirt and she observes my stomach.

"You're quite big that's for sure." She applies some pressure along my stomach. "Well you did better than your sister did." I look to Rodolphus who is just as confused as me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Narcissa has a lot of weak spots on her stomach which means something isn't developing quite right. Everything should be fine though. I gulp and with the help of Rodolphus I sit up. My sister could be in danger of dying; I don't know why she has the child with all the risks.

Today, a couple of days after we met with Madame Pomfrey Slytherin has a quidditch match against Hufflepuff. We should beat them easily, but Rodolphus is still freaking out.

"What if Walden is off his game today?" he asks me as we head up to breakfast.

"Rodolphus you're going to win don' worry you have the best beater I know on your team." He pauses.

"You really think I'm that good."

"No" I say smiling "I actually meant Andy." Rodolphus frowns and we enter the Great Hall. The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside as usual. I look over at the Hufflepuff table and see the quidditch team giving Rodolphus dirty looks. I clutch his arm and return their glares with equally if not scarier looks.  
"Bella would you stop." Rodolphus pushes me away and gives me a look of disgust.

"What?" I ask wondering what I've done wrong now.

"You're being very clingy today." I roll my eyes, and walk ahead of him. My once powerful strut is being ruined by the babies and I hear Rodolphus laughing behind me. He catches up and looks at my stomach.

"We walk weirdly now I see." I sigh and walk until I reach Andy who is sitting with Rabastan. I sit and Rodolphus sits next to me.

"You know I'm only teasing." Both Andy and Rabastan look at us confused.

"What are you two going about now?" Rabastan asks.

"Bella walks funny now that she's pregnant." Rabastan chuckles and I shoot him daggers.

"Well you do" Andy says and looks away quickly.

"Whatever!" I shout and throw a piece of French toast on my plate. I take a bite of the French toast and throw it back on my plate in disgust. I grab some eggs off a plate and fill my glass with orange juice. I sip slowly and look around to see Lucius and Narcissa enter. Cissy looks quite nice today. She's wearing a robe that really conceals her bump Lucius is in his quidditch robes already, but from the stupid grin on his face I can tell he is happy about something.

"Lucius why are you so happy is Cissy allowing you to have sex with her." Cissy doesn't appreciate that and gives me a dirty look. She turns to everyone else with a smile on her face.

"I felt the baby move." Andy squeals and Rodolphus grins and says congratulations. I just scowl stupid Cissy has to be the first to feel her child move. Cissy turns to me as she sees I'm upset.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asks.

"Nothing shouldn't you guys be heading down soon." Rodolphus nods and stands. He walks to Walden, William, and Tom and motions for them to come on. He walks back and looks straight at me.

"Don't miss me to much ok Bella." He kisses me right on the lips and it is a deep kiss; the type that reminds me why I love him so much. I lean in for more, but he pulls away. "I have to go." He walks away even though I put on a big puppy dog pout. The only time he falls for my pout is when I want sex because he wins too. I turn to Cissy who is stuffing her face full of food.

"Guess it's just me and you now." I say trying to initiate some conversation. She nods and continues to eat. I look around and I see a boy at the Gryffindor table staring at me. I look at him for a moment; he's pretty cute. He has curly brown hair and blue eyes he drops his gaze when he realizes I've noticed him. I turn back to Cissy, but before I can say something Dumbledore's booming voice echoes throughout the vast room.

"Let's head down to the quidditch pitch!" Everyone starts to shift when holds up his hand. "And remember any mischief will result in detention." I can almost feel everyone's eyes roll. Everyone knows it get rowdy in the stands; it's just common knowledge. "Good luck to both teams", and with that everyone stands. I get out of my seat and turn to see Cissy tumble out of hers.

"Narcissa be careful" I yell and a couple people stare at us. We walk to the end of the table and I grab her by the arm. "If you're hurt on my watch Lucius will kill me." She nods.

"I just got off balance Bella; you don't need to freak out." I roll my eyes and walk ahead of her; she quickly catches up. "Are you going to sit with me at the game today?" I turn to her as we walk out of the castle.

"Why?"

"Because I was going to sit with Emylee and some other kids", I look down; my own sister is ditching me.

"Fine" I say with malice in my voice. She looks at me again with her precious baby blue eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I say pretty pissed, "how about you find them now." She walks away, and by her face I can tell I've hurt her. I mean she fricken ditched me for her so called friends. I continue down to the field in silence. It's odd not having anyone right next to me. Normally there's always someone to talk to, but today I feel strangely alone. I finally reach the quidditch pitch and stand right at the edge of the stands so I'm close to the field. People continue to file down ad I'm glad I got her e quick. The Hufflepuff's fly out onto the field trying to sow off; they're failing miserably. Their last in the race for the cup and today we'll annihilate them. Slytherin flies out and immediately my eyes fall to Rodolphus. His black hair ripples wit the wind, and his green eyes connect with mine. He advances towards me and kisses me on the lip; oh why is he teasing me so? His lips are one with mine until I hear a stern voice.

"Mr. Lestrange!" Professor McGonagall has pushed the student running the speaker out of their chair so she could yell at Rodolphus. She looks furious and not only do I feel her eyes on us, but the entire schools.

"Good luck" I nearly whisper and he flies off. The crowd shifts their attention back to the field as the match begins. Surprisingly Hufflepuff takes the quaffle and they nearly score. Unfortunately for them Rodolphus has found a bludger and he hits it in the path of the chaser. The Hufflepuff swerves and drops the quaffle directly into Tom's arms. He takes it end to end and scores without a blink of the eye. The Hufflepuff's get the quaffle again and I cheer again as Rodolphus blocks them using a bludger.

"Cheer for you boyfriend slut, maybe he'll get on a professional teams so he can support you and your children." I turn and see one of the Gryffindor chasers. His name is Max or Matt or something along those lines.

"What do you want?" I ask nastily enough I could spit acid out of mouth.

"Well I have a younger sister who wants to know what's wrong with you. She's a first year and I might have to explain just what happened." I give him a dirty look.

"And your point is?" He and another chaser walk up to me nearly closing me in.

"Leave Hogwarts; you're not a good role model for the younger students." I snort who do they think they are coming up on me like this.

"Who ever said I was a role model." A bell rings behind me signaling that we've scored again. The final Gryffindor chaser rounds the corner of the field and stops when he sees the two other boys. This was the one I was staring at this morning, but I can't figure out his name.

"Guys what is going on?" The boy asks when he sees the expression on my face.

"We were just suggesting she leave Hogwarts." The one boy points and I shove his arm down. He draws his wand and points it to my stomach.

"Stop!" the captain yells.

"Max do you know what your doing and Arnold following him into the fight." They both look down; they're in some deep shit. "Leave Bellatrix alone!"

"How do you know me?" I shout before he can turn to leave.

"I know your sister Dro-Andromeda." I'm confused Andy's never mentioned this boy.

"How do you know her, are you like sleeping with her?" I chuckle at my own statement. The boy's face goes pale and he looks like he's actually guilty.

"We're just potions partners." I nod.

"Well thank you-"

"Ted" he says finishing my sentence. "Ted Tonks" he says and sticks out his hand for me to shake. I turn away from him though because he's a mudblood and I will never touch one of those.

**Yay an update! Thanks to you great people that read this story and the even greater people that review Vice and Virtue has had over 3000 hits. Thanks for making that possible guys. The next two chapters are shorter so I hope to have them up sooner. I'm going to a writing camp next week and next week is also show week for the play I'm doing. Maybe I'll get chapter 17 up this weekend, but don't be surprised if there is no update until the 16th. Thanks so much for the reviews and please leave more. I make a deal with you. If you leave a review on every chapter and favorite this story I'll tell you one of the names of the children. :) So please review and I hope you enjoy this fic. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

******_Warning this chapter contains sexual activity do not read if you don't like M rated stuff. Hope you enjoy and please review._**

**Vice and Virtue**

Andromeda's Point of View

I walk to potions quickly I want to see Ted so bad. It's been two weeks since we last saw each other alone; it was after we beat hufflepu8ff and Ted wanted to tell me about his run in with Bella. I'm glad he stuck up for her, but it's disturbing that she can't even shake his hand. Ted said it was awkward and I can't blame him. I reach the potions room early and Ted is already in the room. Professor Slughorn is lecturing Rabastan about something in the front and they're couple of other Gryffindors sitting at their seats. I walk in and take my normal seat next to Ted.

"Hello Dromeda" he says softly not wishing to draw attention to our conversation.

"Hey", he looks at me curiously.

"Is everything ok?" I look him in the face and put on the best serious face that I can.

"I miss you Ted I miss us." More people file into the room and Professor Slughorn begins the class.

"I do too" Ted whispers and I smile. Professor continues to lecture us about the polyjuice potion which we'll be making today. Suddenly, I feel Ted's hand massaging my leg underneath the table. I let out a giggle and people turn which makes Ted stop. I open my notebook and write Ted a note on the page.

Do you want to go to the common room?

I slide the notebook over to him and he nods. I face forward just as Professor finishes his speech.

"You may begin!" The rest of the students begin and I lean into Ted.

"Follow my lead." I pretend like I'm getting ready to prepare the potion and I make a face.

"Professor" I shout "I think I'm going to be sick." He rushes over and observes me.

"Go to Madame Pomfrey immediately" I try to look as pitiful as possible when I turn to him.

"Can someone come with me in case I get sick on the way there?" He nods

"Mr. Tonks please escort Miss. Black to the hospital wing." He nods trying to look upset, but I can tell inside Ted is really excited. We walk out of the room and as we leave I see a puzzled look on Rabastan's face. God I hope he isn't catching on. Ted and I walk down the hall a bit until we reach the common room.

"Ted wait here, I have to make sure it's only us in there." He nods and I say the password opening the solid brick wall that reveals the common room. I walk inside and to my luck there is only one person inside. Unfortunately it's, but a smile crosses my face as I figure out how to get rid of him.

"Lucius" I say and he looks up from the book he's reading.

"Hello Andy I thought you were in-"

"Cissy needs you!" I shout and Lucius is up out of his seat before I can say another word. He walks out of the common room and I follow. Ted gives me a look when Lucius walks by.

"We're good no" I say and pull him into the common room and I follow. He kisses me and rips my robes off. "Could we at least wait until we get to my bedroom?" He nods and picks my robe off the floor. I grab his hand and lead him down the hall and open the door of my dormitory. I usher him in and then shut the door behind us turning the normal lock. Then lock the door with a special spell to ensure that no one will be able to bust in on us. I turn and Ted's already undressed.

"A little eager aren't we" I say crossing the room and unbuttoning my shirt. I press myself up against him kissing his shoulder. Meanwhile my shirt falls to the floor and Ted pulls down my skirt and underwear. He goes for the clasp of my bra, but I step back.

"What Dromeda?"

"I can get it myself." I undo the clasp and let my bra fall to the floor. He runs over and picks me up. We kiss, and as we move to one of the beds Ted rams me into the pole of my bed.

"Jesus Ted!" I shout as he places me on the bed. "Patience is a virtue" I say as I shut my legs.

"And I'm full of vices" he says and forces open my legs. He begins to trust up against me and I kiss his forehead. He looks at me but before he can stop I kiss him and he continues. He thrust hard and I shout suddenly.

"Ted!" He is panting as am I and suddenly he reaches his climax and shouts.

"Dromeda!" He continues to thrust and he keeps shouting my name. Suddenly I look up to the door and see the handle twisting back and forth.

"Ted" I shout but he's too involved in the sex and just shouts Dromeda over and over Again.

'Ted there's someone at the door." He freezes and pulls out. I wrap myself in my sheets and point for him to get underneath the bed. He does and I open the door a little to reveal Lucius on the other side with Narcissa.

"Yes" I ask desperately wanting them to leave.

"Well narcissi didn't need me" Lucius says "is everything ok though we hear noises?" Cissy looks pretty scared and she look s right through me I can tell. Even though they can't see I'm wearing just a sheet Cissy know that on the other side of the door is a naked muggleborn. I can tell this bothers her.

"Well" Cissy says "I need a nap this baby won't leave me alone."

She gives me a look that says be careful and walks down the hall with Lucius holding hands. I shut the door and lock it. I then turn back around and slide to the floor.

"That was way to close" I say. Ted emerges from underneath the bed and starts to get dressed.

"That was great" I say walking over to him, but I leave the sheet behind. He smiles and kisses me as he pulls his pants up.

"Dromeda we're going to get together and talk when we go to Hogsmeade right?"

"Of course" I say running my fingers along his rock hard abs. "I mean what am I going to do hang out with Narcissa." I laugh, but for some reason Ted doesn't.

"You're sure she won't tell Lucius right?" He looks very serious about this and truth to be told I didn't know he cared that much.

"I don't think she will Ted. Cissy knows when to keep her mouth shut" he nods.

"I just don't want them hurting you" he says pulling me into a hug. I step away and grab my robes.

'Ted I think they're going to hurt you too and I can't let that happen." I pull my shirt and underwear back on followed by my bra and shirt. Ted full dressed walks over to me and we sit on the bed. Ted holds up my hand and touches the ring on my finger.

"But no matter what we'll have each other right Dromeda?" I kiss him and to e that is the only answer I can give to that question. We pull away and I look into Ted's beautiful blue eyes. I wonder why I can't have him and my family as well. It seems as though I can't win anything. I grab my bag and I open the door. Ted leans behind me to get a better look into the hall. I see Bella walking towards us and I shove Ted back and step out into the hall. Bella gives me an odd look.

"What's wrong with you, you look like you've been tasered." I look up at my hair and realize that it's a mess. I need to get Ted out of here now.

"Nothing Bella umm could I have some umm time alone." She gives me a dirty look.

"Well then you want to skip class to play with yourself, but don't bother to talk with your pregnant sister." I roll my eyes; Bella has such a dirty mind. She starts down the hall and I remember that Cissy is in there sleeping.

"Bella be careful Lucius and Cissy are in there-"

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" she shouts and hurries down the hall. I didn't mean they were getting it on, but whatever it did get rid of her. I reopen my door and motion for Ted to follow. We tiptoe down the corridor and I double check to ensure that no one is in the common room. After finding not a living soul I drag Ted out of the common room just as class let's out. WE both are breathing heavy.

"That was too close" I say as we walk down the corridor. Ted nods and we walk upstairs. We get to the entrance hall and are ready to part when Ted grabs my shoulder.

"That was great Dromeda is your back ok?" I move a little and it hurts but not that bad.

"I'll be fine; I'll meet you here before Hogsmeade next weekend okay?" He nods and I can tell he wants to kiss me goodbye. To make him feel better I blow him a kiss and I turn towards the dungeons. I walk towards the underworld where I'm sure the queen is complaining. Surely enough I enter the common room only to find Bella and Lucius fighting. This is quite odd considering Lucius doesn't fight unless it's absolutely necessary. A small crowd is watching them as they battle it out.

"She's fourteen Lucius" Bella shouts. They must be talking about Cissy. "She's not ready to be a mother."

"Well look who's talking" Lucius shouts. At that Bella becomes furious and draws her wand. She casts a curse towards Lucius who ducks causing a lamp nearby to shatter. Bella let's out somewhat of a shriek and goes to the dorms.

"Lucius" I say as the crowd begins to die down. "What was that about?"

"She just came in when Narcissa was sleeping and woke her up. Then she started ranting about how she wouldn't need a nap if I hadn't gotten her pregnant. She went on and on." He looks kind of frightened and even I et the goose bumps even thinking of being in Lucius' shoes. "Personally" he says bringing his voice to a low whisper. "I think she's upset because she hasn't felt the babies move yet." I nod.

"That's probably it Lucius thank you." I walk away hoping and praying those babies move soon.

**Well I updated this at my writing camp so you guys would have something to read this weekend. Please review and chapter 18 should be up soon. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so before I forget I wanted to let you all know that I'm starting a collection of side stories for this fic called Tea Parties. Because I'm almost done writing this fic on paper (jumps for joy at the thought of finishing a novel length story) I wanted to start the side stories. They will include free verse, stuff that happened before Vice and Virtue, and events from other peoples point of view. For example I'd like to do Andy falling from her broom from Ted and Rabastan's point of view. Right now there's a free verse that's Bella/Rabastan, but more will come soon. Bella and Rabastan's relationship is going to flourish a lot during the next couple of chapters. Anyways check that out and enjoy reading. :D**

**Vice and Virtue**

Narcissa's Point of View

After Bella's rant last week I've done my best to steer clear of her. With Hogsmeade today I hope to get some rest and relaxation; something I haven't had in a while. Classes are starting to become more intense and even though it's the beginning of February professors are starting to look at finals. Lucius has it worse though with all his newts he has a hell of a lot to study for. He seems to be the only person I know who actually cares about what happens after the end of June. Bella and Rodolphus don't seem to take much notice that the end of the year is coming up quickly. I don't know what Bella expects to do with two children. With babies you can't just toss them to the side, they need a lot of attention. Lucius and I kind of have a plan, but it's still in the works. Right now I'm working on the baby shower with mum. There are certain things I can get out of the baby shower that Lucius and I can't afford. We've decided since we got ourselves into this mess we should have to pay for it with our own money. I sit on my bed waiting for Lucius hoping for once we can just sit and talk when we go to Hogsmeade. I hear laughter and Lucius enters the room with Bella and Rodolphus.

"Hello honey" he says and walks over to me. He kisses me and I lean in to make it last longer, but he pulls away. "Narcissa dear I wanted to let you know I have to go do some stuff with the ministry." I can feel my face turning bright red from the anger inside me. I've kept this bottled up for to long.

"I'm sick of this Lucius!" I shout jumping off the bed; they all stare at me eyes wide with shock. "Why can't I just go with you?"

"You can't Narcissa" he says firmly.

"Why?" I ask again pushing back just as much.

"Because you're not mature enough" he says looking down. I throw my hands in the air.

"Not mature enough Lucius, I'm carrying your fucking child inside of me." He just looks down and after a while I speak again. "I think I'm going to go because I'm not mature enough for you guys." In my anger I whip myself around to grab my school bag and get an awful cramp in my back. "Ow" I moan and Lucius comes over to me quickly.

"Honey are you ok?"

"Get out of my way!" I shout and push him to the side. He moves willingly and I storm out of the room pissed. I walk upstairs and decide to take the stairs of the Grand Staircase up further; I'll walk off my anger that's what I normally do. I walk slowly upstairs, but come to a stop when I reach the seventh floor. Andy is right outside the Gryffindor common room snogging that filthy mudblood.

"Andromeda!" Andy turns quickly at the sound of my voice shocking the mudblood.

"Cissy I-"

"Just be careful" I say tears in my eyes. "Men are pigs." I turn and walk back to the common room letting the tears flow. Andy can go fuck her friend there and Bella can go with Lucius somewhere. I'll just stay here alone with my partially unwanted baby.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

As Cissy walks away I'm tempted to follow her, but I turn back to Ted instead.

"Do you want to go talk to her?" I look as she runs down the stairs, but remember the person in front of me.

"She'll be fine" I say as I kiss him. He moves in, but I pull back trying to be a tease; Ted just smiles.

"Well shall we head into the common room?"

"Yes" I say and kiss his neck. He mutters something and the portrait of the fat lady swings open. We make our way into the common room and I break away from him to get a better look at it. Light pours in from above; it's quite different from the Slytherin common room with its ugly green light from the lake.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes" Ted replies, "just like you." I smile and he pulls me towards the stairs. We walk almost all the way up the winding steps and then enter a door. Ted's dorm is much like mine only it is decorated in red and yellow. He kisses me as he shuts the door and we embrace. I let my robe fall off my shoulders and I reach from his shirt and loosen the buttons. I break away from him to go for his belt buckle and his shirt slides off of him. I undo his belt buckle revealing his silky red boxers. I start to kiss his legs and I work my way up his body kissing his perfect abs; I leave a trail of lipstick on his collarbone. He returns the favor by slipping my pants and underwear off. I life my shirt off so I'm only in my bra. Ted as eager as he is rips it off and begins to play with my breasts.

"Eager much" I whisper seductively in his ear. I slip his boxers off and we kiss again. I feel frozen in the moment, all I know is Ted and I kissing alone; I have no worries in the world. I tug him towards one of the beds and he obliges by trying to pick me up. I break away and look at his beautiful blue eyes. "I don't that's a good idea considering last time." He doesn't seem to care and picks me up anyway. He's being awful rough today. He places me on the bed and turns to me.

"You ready Dromeda?" I nod and he enters me. We kiss some more and he begins to move harder against me. I feel him losing control and I start to loose my own as well. I let out a moan and Ted smiles at me.

"You know you like it" I shout.

"Yes Dromeda" he says panting "I do." I shriek as I reach my climax and Ted reaches his at the same time. He pulls out and we lye next to each other. I stare at the top of the bed and Ted breaks the silence.

"Dromeda are you ok?" I nod.

"How could I not be?" I kiss him knowing that being here in his arms is the best place in the world.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

Cissy runs out of the room and I go to run after her but Rodolphus grabs my arm.

"We need to go; and make sure you grab his package." I sigh and walk over to my bed. I sit down put my foot underneath my bed, and kick out a box.

"I could have got it for you" Lucius says as he reaches down and picks it up.

"And you could have told Cissy" I say sharply back at him; he flinches.

"Bella you don't understand you would freak out."

"So Lucius, she needs to know the truth, from what she can acquire you're running off and having an affair with me." He turns and walks towards the door.

"Bellatrix she trust me its you, the slut, she doesn't truth." I stop cold; Lucius has never said anything like that to me. I am quick to come back though.

"Well at least I didn't take advantage of a fourteen year old." Lucius comes running towards me with intent as I say that. Rodolphus steps in front of him and keeps him back. I grab the package off my bed and walk towards the door.

"Bellatrix I didn't take advantage of her!" Rodolphus is still holding Lucius as he screams. I walk out into the common room where the others are waiting fro us.

"They'll be a minute." I say and Rabastan walks up to me.

"What are they doing?"

"Nothing" I say lightly; I probably shouldn't have said anything to Lucius though mentioning Cissy was a bad idea. Rodolphus and Lucius emerge from the dormitory and Lucius' cold grey eyes stare at me. I definitely shouldn't have brought up Cissy. Rodolphus walks out of the common room and I cling close to him as we move. It seems odd that I'm clinging to Rodolphus for protection against Lucius. Normally it's the other way around. The group walks out of the castle and to Hogsmeade. The cold winter night seems to wrap itself around me like a blanket and I feel a chill come upon me. As I shiver Rodolphus pulls me closer. It's nice that we're actually getting along for once. We reach the abandoned shack that the floo network is attached to.

"I'll go first" Rodolphus says pulling away from me. I let go, but I feel rather uncomfortable as he pulls away. I see Rabastan and want to run to him. I start over to him, but I'm stopped by Lucius who grabs my arm. A small part of me goes blank as he grabs me. What am I going to do?

"Bella" he says slowly "I'm sorry." I turn to him confused, after what I said how cou ld he forgive me.

"Lucius I shouldn't have-" he waves his hand in front of me signaling me to stop.

"If I never called you that word we'd all be fine." I nod and Goyle steps into the fire.

"I'm nervous about the meeting tonight" I say grasping the package in my hands."

"Remember to shield your mind. He can't find out." With that I step into the fireplace and grab some powder.

"Lestrange manor" I shout. Tonight we return to Rodolphus' home. Another meeting courtesy of his father and mother. I step out of the fireplace and grasp the wall to keep from falling.

"Geez, Bella" Rodolphus says as he walks over to me. "Could you be careful for once?" I grasp the Dark Lords package ensuring its still with me.

"I'll be fine Rodolphus" I say. "Let's just go and do this." We walk into the dinning room and I silently thank God Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange aren't here. They'd probably tell the Dark Lord about well everything. The Dark Lord is sitting at the end of the tab le and motions for me to come to him. I break away from Rodolphus and pull out his package.

"Ahh thank you Bellatrix" he says as I hand it over.

"Believe me you have done me a great deed for me. I get a seat at the large table. Rodolphus sits next to me and gently places his hand in mine.

"How are you doing?" he whispers into my ear.

"I'm fine" I say back in a normal tone. The Dark Lord rises from his seat and addresses us.

"Welcome my followers" he says extending his arms to us. "Tonight we will be using the legimens to read each others minds." Rodolphus lets my hand fall out of his and I think its' in shock. He can't read my mind, not tonight. Shit I'm fucked. I see both Lucius and Rabastan's faces fill with fear. Rodolphus is holding my hand again, and is almost cutting the circulation off. I stand and walk to the front of the room near the Dark Lord; this is going to be so terrible.

"Bella would you like to see into my mind first or would you like me to view yours." I don't speak I can't I need to prepare myself for his attempted invasion of my mind. "Ok then let's take a look in yours." His eyes stare into mine and he lifts his wand towards me. I shut my eyes trying to shut him out. I feel him enter my mind and he browses through, but gets no further than the beginning of this year. I open my eyes and he looks puzzled.

"What is it my Lord?" I ask fearfully. Did he actually figure it out even without penetrating through this year?

"Bellatrix you have one of the best shielded minds I've ever seen. Your skill is wonderful, but also frightens me and makes me wonder if you're hiding something." I gulp I've come this far he can't find out now. "Of course you would never do that so you must have good skill." I sigh and he turns to the others. "Pick a partner and try to penetrate each others minds, Bella and I will observe." I smile at the thought of being paired with the Dark Lord; it makes me feel kind of special. Rodolphus pairs with Lucius and Rabastan with William. I watch as they begin, but then the Dark Lord speaks. "Bella does he still beat you." I turn and see concern in his facial features, he must have seen the time Rodolphus really hurt me. Last summer I upset him and he beat the shit out of me. I feigned sick so mum and dad wouldn't find out. "Well Bellatrix?" I seriously consider lying, but then realize I fear the Dark Lord more than Rodolphus.

"Yes occasionally." I see fire spark across his eyes and I flinch a little.

"How can you let him Bellatrix" he says harshly. "If you are the person I know you to be you would stop it." I look down; here's the thing I no longer know who the real Bella is and who's the made up Bella. I sit with the Dark Lord for another half-hour as they practice. As we move away from the discussion of Rodolphus we discuss politics, filth, and marriage. I tell him I'm supposed to be married and he's not surprised.

"You'll do anything to make the pureblood line continue." I look to my stomach and nod; two examples are inside me right now. The Dark Lord concludes the meeting by mentioning some recent investigations into our activity. "Next meeting will be held here again because of many inquiries into our activities." He dismisses us and I move over to Rodolphus. The Dark Lord gives me a stern look and I know what he is trying to say; don't let him rule you. We use the floo network to get back to the shack, and then back to Hogsmeade.

"Let's go up to the castle Rodolphus, I don't want to stay here."

"Fine" he says and we walk to the castle with Lucius who is awfully fidgety.

"Lucius just find her and talk to her, you need to do that." He nods.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

I roll on my back and stare at the ceiling. I want to see Lucius, even though I'm mad at him I still have this burning sensation that wants to make me cry because he isn't near me. I shut my eyes trying to dream, trying to get away from the mess I'm in. Someone enters the room, and I open my eyes to see Lucius. We just stare at each other for a moment and then I sit up and motion for him to come and sit with me.

"Honey I'm sorry." I stop him by pressing my lips to his and I shove my tongue into his mouth. I give him the pleasure he's been craving for months and as he begins to lean into me I pull away.

"Now if you ever want that again you'll tell me where you were tonight." His grey eyes go dark and he looks away.

"I can't say."

"Lucius just tell me!" I shout "I know your not working to get a job, so where are you? This would be ok with me, but it's been every Hogsmeade trip this year." He sighs and after a short pause he speaks.

"I'm part of a secret society with Bella, Rodolphus, and Rabastan. I can't tell you anymore because I just can't Narcissa. It would be betraying the leader and if you betray him you're dead." I let out a small whimper and pull him towards me.

"Thank you for telling me that is all I wanted to know." He nods and gets off the bed.

"Narcissa you need your rest so please sleep." I lie down and pull my covers over me.

"I love you Lucius.

"I love you too Narcissa", and when he says it I know it.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is going to be Valentine's day and I can promise you there is going to be drama. Please please please review and remember to check out Tea Parties. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so today marks the one year anniversary of this fic. I can't believe it's been this long and it really excites me to know it's come this far. 19 chapters, 91 reviews, and over 4000 hits later I'm still working on this. Thanks for all your guy's support it really means a lot to me. This is my first time ever writing a piece this long and it's inspired me to write more novel length fanfiction and original work. Anyways thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter it has a lot of drama.**

**Vice and Virtue**

Andromeda's Point of View

I awake to the smell of flowers. I open my eyes and see beautiful roses near the bottom of my bed. I grab the small bouquet and read the card attached.

Happy Valentine's Day!

Love, Ted

I can't believe how sweet he is. I smell the roses and take in their sweet scent. Ted never ceases to amaze me, I have no idea how he got these flowers in here.

"Who are they from?" Katie, one of my roommates, asks.

"A friend" I say and all of the girls giggle.

"Is he a close friend?" Katie asks.

"Yes", before they can continue their interrogation Bella steps into the room.

"Andromeda come look at this." I quickly get out of bed and follow her down the hall to her room. I walk in and Narcissa's bed is covered in red roses. I don't eve realize it, but she's still lying underneath her covers. Lucius is standing nearby and as she begins to stir I see him pull a box out of his pocket. I suck in a breath as I realize what is about to happen. Narcissa blinks a little and then turns to us.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rodolphus laughs along with Bella and I, then Lucius makes his way to her bed. He gets on one knee and looks her straight in the eye.

"Narcissa I love you and I don't know what I would do without you." He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Will you marry me?" He pops open the ring box and Cissy starts to cry. At first I think it's because she's upset, but then she laughs.

"Yes" she hugs Lucius and he takes her hand. Her ring is much like mine only with more stones. Lucius has money and he's not afraid to use it.

"Congratulations" I say and leave to get dressed. Valentine's Day has been great so far and I want to see Ted once today. We head down to breakfast and as we enter the Great Hall I manage to get Ted's attention. Bella, Cissy, Lucius, and Rodolphus head forward while I hang back and wait for Ted. I sneak out of the Great Hall and Ted follows.

"Close your eyes" he says as we reach an empty corridor. I do and I feel him place something around my neck. "Now open" he says and I look down to see a beautiful necklace. It is a simple pendent, but it has an antique elegance that is hard to find.

"Ted its beautiful where on Earth did you get it from?" He just laughs.

"My grandmother who passed away last year gave it to me and said when I found a girl who makes me feel magic inside well she said to give it to her." I can't help but aww that is so sweet. I lean into him and kiss him passionately. We pull away, but somehow we still seem together, and this is how I know we are meant to be. We walk to the Great Hall and I know that even though we'll be apart we'll be together and this will be the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

Lucius and I sit together at breakfast; I don't even touch any food I'm to busy admiring my ring. A couple of my friends come over and start talking to me and I show them the ring, they squeal in delight. I'm probably the only fourteen year old in the history of the world to be engaged. They talk about Valentine's Day gifts they've received and how I'm lucky to have a man like Lucius. I really am, I mean Bella has abuse in her relationship and Andy has a mudblood. Either I'm lucky or most men are pigs or filth.

"Thank God they're gone" Bella exclaims throwing another piece of toast in her mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask. She just shakes her head and I back off. I've learned with Bella just to leave her alone rather than fight with her. I turn to Lucius who is eating some eggs. "What do you have today?" He swallows his food, and wipes off his face.

"Transfiguration, a couple free periods, lunch, and then double potions." I nod.

"Maybe we'll see each other during one of your free periods. I'm glad you don't have divination today, if you did you would never see me." He laughs and kisses me on the forehead. Students start to leave the Great Hall and we stand. Bella and Rodolphus are out of the Great Hall before Lucius and I even start to walk. I'm going to be slow today, the baby is moving a lot and I'm still not completely used to the odd feeling.

"Are you ok honey?" Lucius asks stopping me.

"Yes" I say back, he doesn't seem convinced and decides to walk me to charms. We are outside the classroom, and the corridors are deserted. I hear professor on the other side of the door droning on about something. Lucius kisses me goodbye and walks away. I push open the door wanting so much to turn the other way.

"Miss. Black nice of you to join us." I feel eyes follow me as I walk to my normal seat. Professor continues and I zone out. I can only thing about Lucius and how the only place I want to be is in his arms.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

The day flies by after Lucius proposes to Narcissa. I sit in my classes bored out of my mind. Everyone seems to be happy with Valentine's Day and all, but5 I'm miserable. Rodolphus can't eve say Happy Valentine's Day, let alone actually show affections toward me. I walk into the Great Hall for lunch and sit next to Rodolphus. I gently kiss him on the cheek trying to get some response out of him.

"What Bella?" he asks in an annoyed tone.

"Now I can't kiss you Rodolphus, any other time you would be thrilled. What is wrong honey?" Now I'm being nice for once, I don't want to set him off.

"I'm just tired Bella." He eats some potatoes and I can see something's wrong by the way he stabs his fork onto the plate. He was like this last Valentine's Day, and I don't need a replay of that. Last Valentine's Day was a disaster, something that never should have happened. It was the first day he hit me. I don't want to remember it but the memory will always stay with me. Rodolphus and I had decided to skip classes that day to have some alone time. After hours of making love we took a break and I grey bored. Ready to get back at it I decided to tease him. I put my plan into action as I grabbed his wand off his dresser and ran actors the room wearing only a sheet.

"Bella give it back" he said forcefully. I remember only prancing around the room flaunting that I had power over him. Gradually he got more and more angry his face turning into something I had never seen before.

"Bellatrix" he said through his teeth. I just laughed some more and ran away. That was when he caught up to me and knocked me to the ground.

"Rodolphus" I said laughing still thinking it was all a joke. He walked in front of me and snatched his wand out of my hand. That's when the hit came; hot fire across my face. This burned the most; this was the first fire that burned the flesh down. Now my burns are so deep I no longer feel them. I remember being afraid, very afraid. He was so angry, he continued to beat on me, and I screamed for him to stop, but it was like a drug for him and he was addicted he couldn't stop. By the time he was finished I had lost my voice, and I hurt bad.

"Bella I'm sorry" he said trying to touch me, but I wouldn't let him.

"Just go" I mouthed unable to even say a word. It was the worst Valentine's Day ever. I break out of my daydream as I see Rodolphus walking away from the table.

"Rodolphus wait!" I shout; he holds up his hand signaling me to shut up and he continues to walk furiously out of the Great Hall. Angry tears stream down my face and I turn to my plate.

"Bella" Andy says "he's just in one of his moods."

"I know" I snap back "why is it every Valentine's Day he seems to be in a bad mood?" Andy just shrugs and continues to eat. She doesn't seem to want to instigate my ramblings any longer. Lunch goes by slowly, after I'm finished eating I find myself staring at the ceiling or sky I should say. It's always so pretty and stable; I wish my life could be like that.

"Bella" Lucius says shaking me "come on we have Transfiguration." I moan I don't want to go see old hag McGonagall I just want to sleep. I wish I could sleep away my problems. We make our way out of the Great Hall and head towards McGonagall's room on the second floor. It isn't a long walk, but Lucius and I are still the last ones to class. I look to my seat and see Rodolphus isn't sharing the desk with me.

"Lucius sit down with me please?" He sighs and sits next to me. McGonagall begins the lesson ignoring the fact Rodolphus isn't here. I don't know where he could be, perhaps in the common room, but if he was normally I'd be there. I try to take my mind off Rodolphus by focusing on McGonagall, but I end up staring out the window. Suddenly, I feel something funny in my stomach. It's like nothing I've ever felt before and I realize it's the babies. Lucius is staring at me and I realize I'm clutching my stomach. I smile, I need to tell Rodolphus, maybe this will cheer him up. I raise my hand and McGonagall motions for me to speak.

"Professor I forgot something in the common room can I go and retrieve it?" She nods and I jump out of my seat. This makes the babies move more and I nearly squeal in delight. I hurry through the corridors until I reach the dungeons. I enter the common room and see Rabastan on the couch near the fire.

"Rabastan have you seen Rodolphus."

"No Bella is something wrong?" He looks really concerned, but I just smile.

"No I'm going to check our dormitory." I head down the hall; when I reach our dormitory the door is oddly closed. Even weirder I find that the door is locked. I take out my wand, use a quick spell to unlock the door and shove it open. The first thing I see is the white pale ass of Rodolphus who is on top of Lucy, William's supposed girlfriend.

"What the fuck!" I shout and Rodolphus turns.

"Oh shit" Lucy exclaims and I run over to them. Rodolphus pulls out and I grab Lucy by the hair and shove her to the floor.

"You filthy bitch fucking my boyfriend get the fuck out." She struggles to get up and I draw my wand.

"Crucio" I mutter and she falls back down again full of pain. I let out all the angry I have and Rodolphus speaks.

"Stop Bella." I turn to him even angrier than before.

"Ok now I'll give you some too." I send the curse flying and it hits him square in the chest. He falls back on the bed in pain and he begs for me to stop.

"Why Rodolphus?" I scream in fury, "why are you fucking her?" He stares back not knowing what to say.

"That's what I thought." The tears stream down my face and my anger is turning into sadness. Normally I don't cry, but lately it's all I do. I run out of the room dry heaving I'm so upset. I reach the common room and run to Rabastan. I sit and cuddle near him.

"Bella what is it, what's wrong?" Rodolphus comes down the hallway with only pants on.

"Bella I'm sorry" he says and walks towards me.

"Go!" I shout. He touches my hand and I slap him. He tries to hold me and Rabastan gets up and pushes him away.

"Leave her alone" he says forcefully.

"You stay out of this!" Rodolphus shouts back.

"No I won't" Rabastan shouts throwing Rodolphus back against the wall. Rodolphus is quick on his feet and punches Rabastan in the chest. Rabastan falters and moves to the side. Rodolphus walks toward me and I sink back into the couch.

"Bella I'm sorry" he pleads again.

"Don't" I shout in his face "how could you cheat on me while I'm pregnant; you sicken me." He recoils with pain in his eyes, but it quickly turns to rage.

"Don't criticize me Bellatrix if it weren't for you're sleeping around you wouldn't be in your situation." With that I draw my wand and I draw his.

"Crucio!" I shout, but the curse fails because I lose my concentration when Rodolphus throws a curse at me.

"Stop" Rabastan says trying to get between us. Rodolphus sends him flying into a wall and he drops unconscious. I want to run to him, but I don't now is my chance to get Rodolphus.

"Incendio" I shout and a ball of fire spews out of my wand. Rodolphus doesn't move quickly enough and the fire catches his leg and burns it.

"Damn it" he shouts and I run to him and put him up against the wall.

"Now you know how I feel." He struggles against me and then raises his fist and places it against my stomach.

"No" I say and he smiles; he isn't joking. The babies are moving against me and I want to let him go, but at the same time I don't.

"Rodolphus please don't." He pulls his fist back and brings it forward with enough force to knock me to the ground. At first there is immense pain then it fades slightly. I moan a little and then Rodolphus gets on top of me and burns my leg with the fire still on his.

"I love you honey" he says and kisses me forcing his tongue down my throat. I try to push him off, but I'm in too much pain. I look and see Rabastan coming over. Rodolphus is getting too involved with me to notice Rabastan behind him. He's carrying a wooden torch that normally is on the wall for decoration. He brings it over his head and rams it into Rodolphus' skull. I push Rodolphus off of me and Rabastan beats on him more then necessary.

"Rabastan stop!" He stops and just as he drops the torch he runs to me.

"I'm sorry Bella" he says as he hugs me. Just as he let's go I see Slughorn in front of us with Lucy.

"Explain" he says in shock. Dumbledore enters the room and surveys the damage. He looks directly at me for an answer, but I can't say anything because I pass out onto the floor.

**Thanks so much for reading. I love reviews and I appreciate you all so much. If you head over to Tea Parties I am going to introduce the children's names soon so watch out for that. Anyways please review and I hope you read the next chapter.**


End file.
